Jaulas
by Shiga San
Summary: Todo esto es una puta mierda, pero – escribió con el dedo unos símbolos entre los pies de Naruto ¿Te hace otro viajecito? – le guiñó un ojo. El rubio asintió y ambos cayeron inconscientes ante la atónita mirada del resto…Episodio 19...
1. Amenaza

Lalihooo! Hola a todos..., muchas gracias por leer mi historía, ( es la primera que hago, a si que no seáis muy duros, ¿Vale?)

Nota: Aunque es obvio, los personajes que utilizo para esta historia, no son míos, (reconozco que me encantaría que existieran de carne y hueso (y pellejos, je je je) no me lucro ni saco provecho, es una manera como otra cualquiera para ocupar el tiempo libre.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

JAULAS

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

Reconocía el lugar en el que estaba, pero ignoraba como había llegado ahí. Normalmente, su visita al cubil en el que se encontraba encerrado el Kyubi, era provocada por un desvanecimiento o por un estado cercano a la muerte.

El único recuerdo que le rondaba la mente antes de notar el agua en sus tobillos, era estar descansando apaciblemente en su minúsculo apartamento, después de una rutinaria sesión de entrenamiento.

Era el momento de buscar respuestas...

Conocía el camino, pero no tenía muy claro como dirigirse a la enorme criatura.

Detuvo sus pasos a la distancia justa, y apreció tras los barrotes, una diabólica sonrisa y unos ojos brillantes, suspiró, mirando interrogante y adquiriendo una pose de absoluta seguridad, casi soberbia, pero no le duró mucho la actitud, dio un respingo cuando sintió al enorme demonio acercarse a la reja y tomar aire para comenzar a hablar...

- _Déjame salir completamente...-_las palabras hicieron vibrar el agua alrededor de la celda

- Ni loco.- dijo tajante y negando con la cabeza.

-_ No me obligues a hacerlo por la fuerza, te lo estoy pidiendo amablemente, como un favor por todo lo que me debes..._

_-_ No te debo nada...- cruzó los brazos y miró a otro lado...

-_ Hasta ahora, has usado mi poder cuando te ha venido en gana, estás vivo gracias a mi..._

_- _Si a esto se le puede llamar vida, claro...- dijo fastidiado.

- _Yo no pedí habitar a un humano estúpido y escandaloso, soy yo el que debería quejarse - _hizo una pausa, esperando la atención necesaria que las palabras que iba a pronunciar a continuación merecían.

- Dime que quieres hacer una vez que me controles y me lo pensaré - levantó la vista a la enorme criatura, y no pudo más que temblar involuntariamente ante la sonrisa que le mostraba.

- _Sólo quiero enseñarte algo_. _No dañaré a ninguno de tus estúpidos amigos que tanto te empeñas en proteger, a no ser que me desafíen, si lo hacen, ten por seguro que no me contendré…Necesito que me ayudes a recuperar mi cuerpo, será doloroso para ti, pero ha llegado el momento de que sepas la verdad…_

_-_ ¿Y qué pasa si me niego, no creerás que voy a confiar en ti, atacaste la aldea y mataste mucha gente, por tu culpa mi vida es así…

-_Eso es lo que quiero que veas. Tenía mis razones para hacer lo que hice, y si puede ser, me gustaría no volver a repetirlo… No soy tan horrible como te han contado… pero si no me ayudas, utilizaré tu cuerpo en cuanto te duermas y los mataré a todos, uno por uno…_

- Fue cortado por un grito rabioso - y volviendo a sonreír esta vez con la sensación de victoria, miró al joven fijamente..

- ¡NI SIQUIERA TE ATREVAS! No lo permitiré...- Alzó el puño a la bestia sin moverse del sitio y con una expresión de horror.

_- Te doy de plazo tres días, a partir de hoy, si quieres detenerme estás en tu derecho, pero te comunico que puede ser mucho peor si no me das "permiso", mocoso... Advertido estás, ahora largo de aquí._

- Las últimas palabras se oyeron muy lejanas...

El agua que inundaba la estancia se tornó roja y sin posibilidad de réplica, Naruto se desmayó golpeando el suelo con el rostro.

Segundos después despertó y suspiró aliviado al reconocer su habitación. Su alegría fue breve, cuando descubrió al tocarse el rostro, que sangraba copiosamente.

Sin pensar claramente, se dirigió a la oficina de la Hokage. Necesitaba ayuda urgente...

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000

Se terminó… Espero que os guste (por lo menos que la leáis, y si dejáis opinión, mejor). Nos leemos en el siguiente episodio…

Besitos y mordiskitos..

(¬¬x)U


	2. Investigación

JAULAS 1.2

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Buenooo, pues aquí vuelvo a la carga, esta vez con el primer episodio, (El anterior era más un prólogo que un episodio), espero que os resulte por lo menos interesante..

Las advertencias, ya sabéis, los personajes no son míos, no saco nada, bla, bla, bla, bla ... ( ea, ya ta dicho)...

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

JAULAS

CAPÍTULO 1,2: INVESTIGACIÓN.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

La puerta del despacho golpeando la pared la sacó de su estado soporífero, y tras constatar que no era una amenaza real, se estiró sin ninguna delicadeza frente al inoportuno visitante.

- Espero que no sea otra de tus tonterías, Naruto, como puedes ver, acabo de despertarme y no estoy de humor.

La mujer se sorprendió al comprobar el semblante serio que adornaba la cara del joven, además de la sangre que escurría por su mejilla. Le indicó que se acercara, acarició su rostro, curando de paso el corte en su pómulo y le acarició el cabello, con una expresión de candidez que solo ofrecería una madre.

- Te escucho, cuéntame que pasa –

El chico suspiró y tomó aliento, aún no tenía muy claro si Tsunade podría ayudarle, pero ahora mismo y dada la gravedad de la situación, era la mejor opción que tenía.

- No entiendo muy bien que pasa, el kyubi quiere que le ayude a recuperar su cuerpo, y enseñarme por qué atacó la aldea. Si no colaboro con él, me usará para mataros a todos. Sólo se eso y no logro comprenderlo del todo. Tsunade, estoy asustado… Yo... estoy… ¡Enciérrame en una celda! hasta que todo esto pase, hasta que…

La mujer tardó poco en asimilar la magnitud del problema, pensó lo más rápido que pudo, pero estaba claro que necesitaba reunir información antes de tomar una decisión que pusiera en peligro a Uzumaki. Puede que fuera la Hokage, pero dentro de sus prioridades el chico estaba en el escalón más alto.

- No creo que encerrarte sea una solución, de momento, haz todo lo que te diga, tampoco te ha pedido algo tan horrible, ¿No? Mientras tanto, buscaré información sobre el incidente y sobre las verdaderas intenciones de tu "inquilino". Hay varias cosas que debo comprobar. Sigue con tus misiones y no te preocupes… Ven a verme siempre que quieras, ¿De acuerdo?...-

Le mostró una sonrisa cándida, era lo que el joven necesitaba, un gesto de tranquilidad emocional.

- Está bien, vieja, haré lo que tu digas. Se me ha olvidado decirte que me ha dado tres días de plazo, a partir de hoy. Encuentra una solución antes de que esto se ponga feo…

Si eso ocurre, yo…

-No te preocupes por nada, si las cosas empeoran, me ocuparé personalmente. Será mejor que te vayas, tienes una misión en un par de horas y yo tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.- hizo un gesto con la mano indicando al chico que saliera.

El joven cerró la puerta del despacho de la "anciana" tras de si, y sonrió, se había quitado un peso de encima y ahora sabía que podía confiar en ella.

No había dado un paso cuando la voz de la mujer traspasó el espacio que los separaba.

- Si aún conservas las gafas que te ponías en lugar de la bandana antes de graduarte, te aconsejo que las uses. No sé si lo has notado, pero los cambios han empezado ya. –

Miró su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana ante él y entendió el consejo de la hokage.

Debía regresar a su casa antes de que nadie lo viera. Lo que no sabía es que era demasiado tarde, por que en cuanto abandonó el Edificio de la quinta, su compañero de equipo lo avistó. Después le preguntaría…

- Shizune, necesito que me consigas un par de cosas.- le tendió una nota a su ayudante- y que localices a Jiraiya lo antes posible. Organízalo todo para que pueda entrevistar a todos lo que aparezcan en los informes referentes al incidente del kyubi, y que sea rápido. Avisa a Kakahi y a Iruka, los quiero aquí antes de una hora.

La joven ayudante observó la hoja largo rato, intentando colocar las órdenes que acababa de recibir. Miró a la mujer intentado resolver sus dudas. Pasaba algo gordo, por que por una vez, se lo tomaba en serio…

-Rápido, no te quedes ahí pasmada. En cuando a kakashi e Iruka, que me esperen aquí, voy al archivo a ver si doy con algo… ¡Vamos, date prisa mujer!

Shizune recorrió el pasillo que la llevaba a la salida del edificio lo más rápido que pudo. Lo primero era encontrar rastreadores para dar con el Sannin. Pensó deprisa, y se dirigió al edificio de las aves, los mejores para esto eran, sin duda alguna, los ninjas de la arena. Gaara sama, enviaría a alguien enseguida, de eso estaba segura.

Tras esto, se dirigió a un jounin que se cruzó con ella en la calzada, sería el encargado de avisar a Kakashi y a Iruka. Le dejó muy claro la importancia de su cometido y que era una orden directa de la Hokage. El hombre no dudó un instante y se dirigió con rapidez a cumplir el encargo.

Reunir a todos los participantes de la que fue nombrada "la gran batalla" lo dejó en manos de los Anbu, nadie mejor que ellos para hacer este trabajo, su archivo era en una palabra: magnífico.

Solo le quedaba por cumplir lo que estaba escrito en aquel pequeño trozo de papel. No tenía intención de cuestionar las ordenes de la quinta, pero este encargo era de lo más extraño. Se permitió dudar un instante sobre lo ético de lo que iba hacer.

Se internó en el edificio médico y tras solicitar la presencia del jefe médico, le pidió los documentos solicitados por la hokage. El hombre, tras mirarla con una expresión de horror, titubear y carraspear, condujo a la joven a la sala de documentación.

No tardó mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba. Le tendió a la joven las cuatro carpetas, cada una clasificada y de un color diferente, tres de ellas tenían el aspecto de ser antiguas. Leyó lo que decía el frente de cada una, para comprobar que era lo que buscaba, y tras dirigirle una profunda reverencia al jefe médico, volvió a la carrera al punto de origen.

Tras constatar que los maestros de Naruto y a estaban en el despacho de la quinta, dejó las carpetas en el escritorio y se dirigió a los hombres que la miraban interrogantes.

- Iré a buscar a Tsunade, esperad aquí, ¿Vale?-

- Está bien, está bien, no te preocupes, esperaremos lo que haga falta- dijo Iruka con su inconfundible sonrisa. Kakashi se limitó a sonreír bajo su mascara, haciendo que su ojo visible mostrara dicho gesto.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando la quinta hokage accedía al despacho cargada con una enorme caja rebosante de pergaminos, seguida por su ayudante que portaba una carga similar. Antes de que los "espectadores" se ofrecieran a ayudar, la mujer soltó sin ninguna delicadeza la carga, sobresaltando a causa del ruido a los dos hombres.

- Vaya, no sabía que dos expertos ninjas, inteligentes y fuertes, se asustaran por tan poco, ja ja ja ja. Ya deberíais estar acostumbrados a las sorpresas…

Suspiro sonoramente, había sido el único momento cómico que había tenido desde que se despertó…

- Bueno, al grano. ¿Qué hacemos aquí, no es por meter prisa, pero tengo una misión y mis chicos no son muy pacientes…-

- Tus chicos están mas que acostumbrados a tu impuntualidad, no llegarías a la hora ni por accidente a si que, búscate otra excusa, seguro que puedes hacerlo mejor, kakashi, Además, esta reunión tiene que ver con uno de tus chicos…

- ¿Pasa algo con Naruto, no?- no hay que ser muy listo para saber que es así…-

-¿Por qué lo dices Iruka?- preguntó Kakashi a lo que el otro jounin le respondió señalando as carpetas que Shizune había dejado sobre la mesa…

-Por el color diría que es un registro de nacimientos y por la fecha, que es el año en el que nació Naruto… Antes de ser maestro trabajé en el archivo…

- Debí suponerlo, en fin, tengo una pregunta para ambos. En una situación hipotética, en la que vuestro enemigo, amenazara vuestra vida y la de los que os rodean, y fuera poseedor de una fuerza y técnica descomunal… Si conocierais un jutsu para acabar con él, a costa de vuestra propia vida, ¿Lo mataríais?...

Ambos afirmaron con un gesto.

- Bien, ahora os haré la pregunta de otra manera, ¿Por qué el cuarto selló al kyubi en Naruto?

El silencio inundó la habitación, señal de que ambos lo estaban meditando, finalmente Kakashi habló:

- Estaba agotado, luchó durante mucho tiempo, tal vez sabía que iba a morir y lo hizo antes de quedarse sin chakra.- Miró al suelo como si siguiera pensando la respuesta…

- Si, puede ser, pero si, como tú dices, sabía que iba a morir, ¿Por qué no encerrarlo en su propio cuerpo? Al morir él, moriría la amenaza ¿No? – Las palabras de Iruka sacaron de su trance a Kakashi e hicieron que la hokage asintiera ante tal razonamiento.

-Eso es lo que estoy intentado averiguar. Tenía que haber una razón muy poderosa para que el cuarto tomase esa decisión.

Es como si le diera una segunda oportunidad al zorro, pero ¿Por qué, y lo que más me intriga, ¿Por qué precisamente Naruto?...

Mostró el interior de la carpeta que llevaba el recuento de nacimientos de ese día.

-Ese día nacieron nueve niños, incluido Naruto . – Miró a Kakashi antes de continuar- Aunque el informe está manipulado y es incompleto, Naruto es hijo del cuarto, según va pasando el tiempo, el parecido físico es más evidente, y este descubrimiento no hace más que confundirme más.

En lugar de sellar al demonio en su propio cuerpo, utiliza a su hijo recién nacido y tras eso muere. Si lo piensas fríamente, no hizo más que cambiar el peligro de lugar, ¿No?-

Las personas presentes no hicieron más que asentir al razonamiento de la quinta.

-Naruto me ha dicho que el kyubi quiere recuperar su cuerpo.-

Kakashi fue el único en reaccionar ante esas palabras.

- Deduzco por tu actitud que sabes algo, a si que sería un detalle por tu parte que lo compartieras conmigo, ¿No?

Kakashi suspiró, llevaba muchos años guardando este secreto. Miró a Iruka como si pidiera su permiso para deshacerse de semejante lastre.

- Está bien, contaré lo que sé.-se dirigió a la quinta- Después te entregaré el diario del cuarto, quizá ayude. Ahí apuntaba todo, es uno de los recuerdos que mejor conservo, verle escribiendo en aquel pergamino.

- El día del ataque, estaba en primera línea. El zorro, a pesar de ser enorme, se movía con facilidad por la aldea y parecía estar buscando algo o a alguien. Antes de aparecer una gran nube de humo sobre la aldea, y tras ella Gamabunta, me encontré con el cuarto y me pidió que se lo guardase, después me dijo que regresaría tras ocultar el cuerpo.-

El silencio inundó la sala. Finalmente, la voz femenina fue la que rompió dicho estado.

-Eso no tiene sentido, Kakashi. ¿Invoca a Gamabunta y se lleva un cuerpo inmenso y de varias toneladas para esconderlo, regresa medio muerto y en mitad del caos, para sellar el alma del monstruo en Naruto y morir en la aldea?¿Has escuchado lo que has dicho?

-Hokage, creo que tengo una idea.-Iruka trató de parecer calmado, pero lo cierto es que revivir aquel día aún le afectaba.

- Creo que los tres hemos pensado lo mismo. Iruka, vuelve a tus obligaciones en la academia, en cuanto termines vienes directamente aquí. Kakashi, vete a la misión y regresa lo antes posible, tráete a Naruto contigo y envía a tus chuchos a buscar a Jiraya.

Aún me queda mucho que leer y buscar, os necesito de vuelta, a los dos. –

En ese momento, Shizune entra en la habitación y le entrega a Tsunade un montón de carpetas con el símbolo de los Anbu, se dirige a ella.

– Sigue a Pa-kun y ayúdale a buscar al viejo pervertido, rápido.

Un segundo después, la hokage se quedó sola y tras suspirar pensando en la cantidad de lectura que tenía, se sentó de golpe en el sillón, y se dispuso a trabajar. Por una vez en su vida, la curiosidad era más fuerte que sus ganas de alejarse de aquél despacho…

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el primer episodio, segunda parte, ( mua ha ha ha ha). Sé que puede parecer un poco lioso, pero os aseguro que se irá aclarando. Nuevamente espero que sea de vuestro agrado…

A Zekhen-angel: Me alegra que te haya despertado curiosidad, espero no defraudar tus expectativas. No creo que "comprensivo y amable" sea precisamente los términos qye yo utilizaría para describir al "zorrito", en el próximo te mostraré su verdadera personalidad, seguro que te gusta. Espero que me leas…

A Ishida Rio: Pues no, no es tan malo, ( al menos en mi historia, j eje je) ya verás, ya, cuando conozcas al "verdadero Kyubi…", por lo menos ya sabes que tiene cuerpo ( y que cuerpo, j eje je) Me alegra que te gustara el primer epi, y espero que sigas leyéndome… Besos

A Yuya-han: ( ¿La de Samurai Deeper Kyo? Una de las mejores series que he visto, y el manga se sale…) La imagen mental que tengo de cómo sería el cuerpo del Kyubi, es la de Kyo ojos de ogro, con su cabello largo, rojo, y esos ojos que en lugar de mirar, sentencian….

(Espero que te sirva para imaginártelo, por que el próximo epi es casi exclusivo del "zorrito")

A karinita: Como tú ya lo has leído antes de publicarlo, te castigo a dejar la opinión para que todos la lean… Mua ha ha ha… Espero que me sigas leyendo, Wapa y Viva el yaoi jajaja

A Aoshi: Aprecio sinceramente tus comentarios y te agradezco los consejos. Sigue apoyándome en este proyecto. Besos…

Reviews, pleaseeee (pucheritos y ojitos grandes y acuosos)


	3. Visiones

Las advertencias, ya sabéis, los personajes no son míos, no saco nada, bla, bla, bla, bla ... ( ea, ya ta dicho)...

Wenu, pues vamos al temilla, que para eso hemos pikado el botoncito de este episodio.

A LEER SE HA DICHO.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000**

**JAULAS: **

**EPISODIO 3: VISIONES.**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000**

Siguió con los ojos el rastro de pequeñas gotas de sangre que adornaban el suelo de su casa. Era cierto que la sangre, aunque en pequeñas dosis, era demasiado escandalosa.

Avanzó dos o tres pasos, no estaba muy seguro, por que al instante, todo el entorno pareció cambiar. De repente parecía estar viendo una película. Otro lugar. Otra persona. Otra vida.

La persona frente a él, por increíble que le pareciera, llevaba muerta exactamente los mismos años que él tenía, lo conocía de haberlo visto en las fotos del despacho de la hokage.

Miró sus manos y le parecieron distintas. El simple hecho de bajar la cabeza le mostró una nueva revelación de su físico. Una cabellera roja como la misma sangre apareció por encima de su hombro izquierdo.

La voz del habitante se hizo presente.

-Relájate, no pasa nada. Estás viendo a través de mis ojos. No te preocupes, esto es un recuerdo que pasó hace mucho tiempo… Solo observa, y por una vez, confía en mí. No te pasará nada, tranquilo…

Obedeció, no tenía mas remedio. Aunque no es que le molestara, más bien le tenía intrigado, y esta era una oportunidad única. Haría caso a Tsunade.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

La inmensidad de la llanura bañada por la luz del sol, podría ser uno de los paisajes mas preciosos del país del fuego, si no fuera de por las decenas de cuerpos mutilados y cadáveres que inundaban hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Solo dos personas permanecían vivas, una sentada en el suelo, recuperando el aliento con la vista fija en sus pies y la otra de pie, mirando el horizonte y extrañamente tranquila.

A simple vista parecían de la misma edad, si no fuera por que, la que permanecía mas sosegada, contase con mas de dos mil años. Una prueba evidente de que, a veces, las apariencias engañan.

-¡JODER, SE ME HA LLENADO TODO EL PELO DE SANGRE. ¡MIERDA DE HUMANOS ASQUEROSOS! … ¡Y MIRA MI ROPA! Con lo que me gustaba como me quedaba, tendré que comprarme otra nueva, está destrozada…-

El recientemente nombrado cuarto Hokage, levantó la vista de sus pies, ante la discreta manifestación del otro joven. Lo observó, suspiró y dijo sonriendo.

- Debería preocuparte más el brazo que unas manchas o unos rotos en la ropa…

-¿Qué brazo?- Levantó la mano derecha, pero al intentar hacer lo mismo con la otra notó una "ausencia"

- ¡Me cago en la…! Pero que cojones, no me había dado ni cuenta.

JAJAJAJA- Colocó la mano en la frente a modo de visera y miró alrededor…

-Oye, ¿Ves mi brazo por ahí?- Seguía sonriendo como si nada.

- No sé como puedes estar tan tranquilo- Suspiró derrotado y se puso de pie.

-Mira, lo encontré- le devolvió la extremidad como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Sumergió el brazo en el riachuelo cercano para quitarle la suciedad, y se lo entregó de nuevo al rubio con una sonrisa.

-Échame una mano anda, JA JA JA JA.- El otro tomó la extremidad y se limitó a levantar una ceja, no tenía muy claro si le hacía gracia semejante broma macabra.

- Vamos, alégrate un poco, tienes cara de avinagrado, te arrugarás como una pasa y con lo guapo que eres, sería un desperdicio. Seguro que las féminas de tu aldea están deseando procrear contigo…- ante el silencio del rubio, mostró levemente sus colmillos al sonreír de manera infantil por su travesura.

-No creo que mi vida amorosa sea más importante que tu brazo- se colgó el brazo en el hombro y le desgarró la manga hasta el hombro para despejar la zona.

- Vaya, muchas gracias por terminar de joderme la ropa, me gustaba, ¿Sabes, tendrás que comprarme un kimono nuevo. Bueno, vamos a arreglar este estropicio, sujétalo un momento mientras lo pego de nuevo- Aplicó el chakra rojo que rodeaba su mano "sana" en la juntura de ambos trozos de carne y en pocos segundos estaba reparado.

- Y yo que pensaba que nada podría sorprenderme, no entiendo como estás tan tranquilo.

- No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que me desmonto. JAJAJAJA, si te vieras la cara, te reirías como yo. Deberías explotar tu sonrisa con las mujeres, necesitas alegría en tu vida, JA JA JA JA.- Volvía a pinchar al rubio, le encantaba hacer rabiar a los humanos…

- No me preocupa que te corten en pedazos, lo que me asombra es tu actitud.-suspiró- Y deja ya de fastidiar con mis hábitos sexuales, lo haré cuando me enamore.

- Los humanos y vuestros estúpidos sentimentalismos inútiles. Siempre poniéndole etiquetas a todo lo que hacéis, uff.- haciéndole burla- si no me siento atraído no soy capaz de hacer el amor…, Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes, se puede hacer sin tener que proclamarse monógamo y babosamente enamorado. Deberías probarlo alguna vez, es la mar de divertido, además tu pareja apreciará que tengas experiencia…JA JA JA JA…

- Espero madures con el tiempo…, congeniarías de maravilla con mi maestro, te lo aseguro, sois igual de pervertidos- Sonrió abiertamente- Estoy muy cansado y necesito un baño, no hay ningún enemigo cerca, así que, creo que volveré a casa…

- Sí, será lo mejor, tanto hablar de mujeres , me han entrado ganas de compañía.. Además vienen a buscarte. – Señaló al horizonte – Estarán aquí en diez minutos, será mejor que no me vean. Creo que he llenado mi cupo de muertos por hoy.

- Oye, no me has dicho tu nombre.- El joven Hokage no quería perder a su nuevo amigo de vista sin conocer ese dato.

- Será mejor que no lo sepas. Seguro que no te caería tan bien si supieras quien soy. Me gustas, eres un luchador impresionante.- Juntó las palmas como si acabara de tener una gran idea- Te espero el Domingo en el lago, al sur, para pescar y pasar el día, si no vienes no importa, seguro que alguien tan importante como tu no puede escaquearse por un día sin que nadie lo note, aún así yo estaré desde el amanecer, si puedes me gustará verte. Por cierto, tú tampoco me has dicho tu nombre, JE JE JE ós- Desapareció sin permitir al Hokage responder.

Tal y como el joven de cabello rojo había pronosticado, en menos de diez minutos y en la dirección exacta que había señalado, aparecieron tres escuadrones Anbu acompañados por sus tres alumnos que lo escrutaban en busca de posibles heridas.

Tras comprobar que la sangre que lo cubría no era suya, regresaron a la aldea.

En cuanto se perdieron en la lejanía, el joven de cabellos rojizos volvió a hacerse visible en el mismo sitio en que se había despedido del rubio. Se miró la manga rota del kimono, y tras agacharse a coger una espada de uno de los difuntos, susurro con una enorme sonrisa,

- Hokage-sama, ¿Eh, ya decía yo que parecía ser alguien importante, je je j eje

El viento hacía bailar su coleta mientras se alejaba del lugar, contento, pues estaba seguro que el domingo sería un gran día…

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Naruto pareció despertar de un sueño y se descubrió sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta de entrada. Trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de ver. Había sido tan real que aún sentía el olor a sangre del campo de batalla y una sensación de ligero dolor en el brazo.

Apretó los parpados y al abrir los ojos hizo un terrible descubrimiento. Todo estaba negro, no veía. Un sonido cercano le puso en alerta y empuño instintivamente un kunai en esa dirección.

- Naruto, ¿Estás bien?

-¿Sasuke, cómo demonios has entrado en mi casa?

- Por la ventana. – Contestó secamente y apreció que su "amigo" seguía apuntándole con el arma.- Baja eso a no ser que quieras pelea, imbécil.

-¡Ah, lo siento!, pero es que no veo nada, me has asustado.- guardó el kunai en su funda.- Estoy bien, de verdad. Será mejor que te vayas, Sakura y Kakashi estarán esperándote.- Seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Estaba claro que si Sasuke lograba ver sus ojos, no tardaría en preguntar que pasaba, y la verdad, no sabía muy bien como responder a esa pregunta sin parecer un lunático…

Sintió como el Uchiha le ayudaba a ponerse de pie, aunque siguió apoyado en la puerta, sin avanzar. Iba a decir algo cuando la voz de Haruno irrumpió a través de la ventana abierta.

- Al final he tenido que venir a buscarte. Mira que dejar a una dama esperando sola…- sonó fastidiada- Sasuke kun, es muy considerado por tu parte haberte molestado a venir a buscar a este tonto…

- Sakura, ve al punto de encuentro. Ahora vamos nosotros. No vaya ser que por una vez, Kakashi llegue a la hora.- Sakuke pasó una mano por los hombros de Naruto tratando de mantenerle de espaldas a Sakura.- ¡Lárgate ya, vamos!

La chica dudó un momento pero se marchó sin decir nada. En cuanto se aseguró de que se había alejado lo suficiente, se lo hizo saber al Kitsune.

- Gracias, Sasuke, te debo una. – Giro la cabeza para evitar la mirada del otro chico y se dirigió al mueble de donde sacó las gafas del primer cajón. En cuanto las tuvo puestas abrió los ojos.- Ya estoy bien, vámonos o Sakura nos hará un tercer grado y no me apetece escuchar sus gritos y mucho menos que me golpee de nuevo.

Iba a abrir la puerta, pero Sasuke no se movía. El rubio suspiró derrotado.

- En cuanto volvamos te lo cuento.¿De acuerdo?

- Más te vale, o seré yo el que te golpee.

Jamás lo admitiría, pero estaba preocupado. Lo que le pasaba a su compañero de equipo, había puesto en alerta a demasiada gente.

De nuevo Uzumaki de desplomó, aún con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Sasuke atinó a sostener su cabeza para evitar el impacto contra el suelo. Después, se quedó ahí, quieto, observando sus reacciones.

Bajo los parpados temblorosos, los ojos siempre alegres del chico, ahora danzaban frenéticamente. Volvía al mismo estado en el que el joven Uchiha le había encontrado. Susurraba cosas incoherentes, a si que, dejo el cuerpo sobre la cama y se tumbo junto a él, estudiando cada movimiento, palabra, gesto, algo que le ayudara a descifrar el misterioso estado del Rubio…

Kakashi decidió dejarlos solos, al fin y al cabo, una misión de rango D podía hacerla con Sakura, ya se inventaría una excusa, por esta vez, tendría que ser una buena.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Pues aquí lo dejo, je j eje…

**A Shaman:** Pues aquí tu actualización, espero que me sigas leyendo.

**A Anzu Zoldick**: Si que es cierto que Sarutobi le dice eso a Iruka, pero no creo que fuera el único que conoce la historia de Naruto. Al fin y al cabo, Kakashi era alumno del cuarto, a si que, vamos a hacer como que sabe más de lo que dice, ¿Vale? (pero no se lo digas a nadie, j eje j eje) Por cierto como adelanto te diré, que Kakashi ha mentido a Tsunade… (Ahora te dejo con la intriga) Gracias por tu apoyo y sigue leyéndome.

**A Yuya-han:** Gracias por tus halagos, me han hecho muy feliz. Si quieres un cotilleo te remito al mensaje anterior, j eje je. Te espero en el siguiente.

**A Karina:** ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? En fin, Gracias por seguir ahí, como siempre.

**A Seungmina**: Lamento mucho que me queden tan cortos, pero cuando no es por interrupciones externas es por falta de tiempo. Intentaré contar más cosillas para que no te quedes con la intriga, ¿OK? Espero que sigas leyéndome y gracias por tu apoyo

Bueno, una vez respondidos, no me queda mucho más que decir, que espero que os guste "mi Kyubi".

Dejadme Review, para saber si os gusta o simplemente, debería dedicarme a la investigación del apareamiento del cangrejo de río en verano.

Besitos y Mordiskitos

**Shiga San **


	4. Hallazgo

Las advertencias, (Jo, hay que poner esto en todos los epis…) Bueno, pues Naru y compañía, no son idea mía, (lo cual es una pena, por que talento si que tengo, pero dibujo fatal, mwua jajaja)( momento que aprovecho para quien se anime a ilustrar mi fic…) Pues eso, los chicos tan lozanos y guapos, de la serie Naruto son del maestro Kishimoto, ( Aish, gracias por hacer realidad mis sueños)

Ahora, ¡Vamos! Todo el mundo a leer…

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**JAULAS: **

**EPISODIO 4: HALLAZGO.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Un solo movimiento le bastó para pasar del letargo en el que le había sumido la nueva visión, a la lucidez. Estaba despierto, pero no era el único en su cama. Sasuke que también se había dormido junto al rubio, ahora trataba de simular haber estado en vela todo el tiempo. Su cara era un poema.

**- Gracias por quedarte, Sasuke. Ahora te debo dos. –** Sonrió de manera infantil, no quería que su amigo se sintiera incomodo si le decía que sabía que estaba dormido.-

**- No pasa nada. Siento haberme dormido.-** Miró el reloj, afortunadamente no había pasado ni media hora desde su llegada.

**- Seguro que se han ido sin nosotros, no me imagino a esos dos esperándonos, je je je. –** se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, desde donde habló al Uchiha**- ¡Oye, ¿Crees que podría salir de la aldea sin levantar sospechas, Tengo que ir a un sitio pero no tengo permiso para abandonar Konoha.**

**- Si te vas ahora puedes decir a los vigilantes que tienes misión con Kakashi, pero que no has salido con él por que tenías algo que hacer. –** Se asomó al interior del baño para ver la reacción del rubio.

**- ¡¡Es verdad! Pues me voy ahora mismo.- trató de salir del baño, pero el otro chico le impedía el paso, su semblante se mantenía serio- ¿Te vienes, tardaremos unas horas en llegar, lo mas seguro es que no podamos regresar hasta mañana al mediodía. Tú decides.**

**- ¿Puedo saber donde vamos?**

Naruto sonrío, estaba claro que al hablar en plural, había decidido acompañarle.

**- Te lo diré por el camino, ¿Vale, también te contaré que pasa conmigo. Ahora, vamos por provisiones y a por las tiendas, tocará acampar.**

Sasuke seguía quieto, esperando una respuesta. Naruto lo notó y trató de parecer tan alegre como siempre, pero desistió al poco rato. Estaba claro que no era tan fácil engañar al Uchiha.

**- Saldremos por la puerta del sur, necesito ir al lago, ¿Contento?** **–** El moreno asintió.

**- Yo me ocupo de la comida, tu prepara las tiendas, no pienso comer ramen de manera exclusiva hasta mañana, ¿Entendido? –** Más que una sugerencia, las palabras de Sasuke habían sonado a imposición. El otro chico se limitó a asentir.

Colocó en su mochila lo necesario para dormir cómodamente esa noche y esperó que Sasuke regresara con las provisiones para comenzar el viaje. La verdad es que le hacía feliz saber que este viaje no iba a hacerlo en solitario.

Cuatro horas de camino ininterrumpido empezaban a pasarle factura a ambos ninjas, afortunadamente el lago ya era visible desde donde se encontraban.

Sasuke pudo apreciar que Naruto cambiaba según se acercaban, se le notaba ansioso, excitado.

Aún seguía dándole vueltas a la historia que le había contado, no le pareció tan increíble como al narrador, pero había decidido protegerle como él hizo un par de años atrás rescatándole de las garras del Sannin serpiente.

Se sorprendió a si mismo pensando de esa manera. ¿Tanto había cambiado?

**- Ya hemos llegado. Será mejor que aprovechemos las horas de luz para buscar. Hace buen tiempo a si que podremos dormir a la intemperie**_ (Aparte de que solo me he traído los sacos de dormir_)-pensó.

**- Y… -**Miró alrededor- **¿Qué buscamos exactamente?-** Apreció mientras vocalizaba la última palabra, que su compañero de equipo había dejado de ser él mismo.

De nuevo ese inmenso chakra que conocía bien, había posesionado al joven Uzumaki.

Sus ojos, su actitud, su semblante, todo. Era otra persona en el cuerpo de su amigo. Volvió a formular la pregunta, mientras se acercaba al rubio.

Fue en vano, ya que nuevamente, Naruto cayó inconsciente. Lo acomodó en uno de los sacos e inició la vigilia. Se durmió a los pocos minutos, estaba cansado, muy cansado…

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

No estaba muy seguro de por qué estaba ahí, aún seguía dándole vueltas al discurso que le habían dedicado los ancianos del consejo. Les había mentido, de una manera descarada, le daba igual...

Un grito y el sonido estruendoso de algo impactando contra el agua le sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

Estaba en el lago y el "bañista matutino" había esparcido sus pertenencias sin cuidado por la orilla. Las recogió mientras se acercaba al lugar en el que estaba dispuesta una caña de pescar. Una espada, una prenda hecha jirones, una hakama desgastada, unos tabis y unas zoris, y un trozo de algodón blanco que tomó con las puntas de los dedos, para evitar el mayor contacto posible.

**-¡¡ QUEEEE VOYYYYYYY!-** miró a la orilla**- ¡¡ HAS VENIDOOOO! Vamos, ven al agua, está estupenda…Y esos tres, ¿Quiénes son?**

**- Son mis alumnos. Creo que se merecen un día de descanso y me pareció buena idea que vinieran, ¿Algún problema?**

**- Para nada, cuantos más seamos, mas diversión, jajaja. Venga, venir al agua, os enseñaré algo. Daos prisa o en cuanto el sol suba no se verá…**

**- Yo paso-** dijo el rubio colocando las mochilas cerca del árbol y sentándose apoyando la espalda en él**- no hace falta que os quedéis aquí por mi, si queréis bañaros adelante- **observó a los tres chicos que miraban hacia el agua sin saber que hacer**- Animaos, no tendréis muchas oportunidades como esta… mmm… podéis confiar en él, no os preocupéis.**

**- Yo me quedo, leeré un rato-** Obito se sentó junto a su maestro y desenrolló un pergamino de sellos. Miró de reojo a Kakashi que seguía en el mismo sitio.

**- ¿Qué miras, gallina?-** cruzó los brazos por encima del pecho y le desafió con la mirada mientras sonreía bajo la mascara.

**- Nada que te importe, amargado-** se abstuvo de sostenerle la mirada y volvió a la lectura.

**- Está bien, chicos, dejadlo de una vez. ¿No podéis llevaros bien ni en un día de descanso?-** suspiró**- Relajaos y pasadlo bien, ponéis en evidencia mi autoridad como maestro-** sonrió.

Tan concentrados estaban en la discusión que, ninguno de ellos notó que, Rin, la ninja médico de equipo, estaba en ropa interior subida a una enorme piedra y dispuesta a saltar al agua.

Agradeció mentalmente que sus compañeros de equipo y maestro estuvieran entretenidos en lugar de mirarla, por que estaba francamente avergonzada, como denotaban sus rojas mejillas. Trataba de cubrir torpemente la ropa interior ahora expuesta, con sus brazos y miraba de reojo al chico que la esperaba en el agua. Era demasiado tímida para hacer algo tan atrevido.

Se sorprendió a si misma sonriendo al joven de cabello rojo. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía enormemente envalentonada y tranquila. Habían ido allí a divertirse y eso era lo que iba ha hacer. Además tenía curiosidad de lo que el otro chico quería enseñarles bajo el agua.

**- No te tapes, mujer, eres preciosa, las mujeres bonitas merecen ser admiradas, jejeje-** la chica apartó la mirada**- no te preocupes, no tienes nada que no haya visto ya, venga tírate.**

Reparó en algo al tratar de recogerse el pelo en una coleta. El protector seguía en su frente, a si que desató el nudo y lo lanzó a la orilla. El sonido de la placa hizo que los tres levantaran la vista hacia la chica.

**- ¡¡RIN, QUE HACES AHÍ!-** Obito se había levantado de golpe, andando hasta la orilla. Cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, trató de disimular, pero su cara roja era la prueba evidente de que le gustaba lo que veía. Apartó la mirada y volvió a su sitio en el árbol.

Kakashi también había reaccionado al verla ahí, pero no fue tan escandaloso como su compañero de equipo. El maestro sonrió ante el acto de ambos, no podían evitar ser sobre protectores con ella.

**- ¿Qué te pasa, gallinita, Rin sabe nadar, deja que se divierta-** El enmascarado volvía a las andadas.

**- ¡¡VETE A LA MIERDA, KAKASHI!- **se levantó y se puso en posición de ataque dispuesto a darle su merecido, estaba más que harto.

**- ¿Quieres pelea, cagoncete? No me importaría partirte la cara, prometo dejarlo cuando empieces a llorar…**

**- ¡¡YA BASTA! ¡¡LOS DOS, PARAD DE UNA VEZ! Estoy hasta las narices de vuestra peleas, ¿Sabéis que, por mi parte podéis mataros, no pienso intervenir, haced lo que os salga de los huevos, me voy a bañar.-** El Hokage se quitó la ropa y se metió en el lago, mientras los otros dos, seguían con intención de sacudirse, esperando el movimiento del otro.

Rin suspiró cansada, también estaba harta de las peleas absurdas de esos dos. Se lanzó al agua en cuanto vio a su maestro sumergirse y nadó un rato alrededor de ambos jóvenes para entrar en calor

**- Venga, vamos. Si esperamos más la entrada no se verá y será difícil orientarse-** miro a la chica**- ¿Aguantas bien la respiración?**

La ninja miró a un lado y él interpretó el gesto como un "no".

**- Agárrate a mi cuello y no te sueltes-** miró al rubio**- sígueme.**

Se sumergió lentamente asegurándose en el gesto que la ninja estaba aferrada a él.

Parecía increíble pero les pareció internarse en un mundo de fantasía. Los peces parecían desperezarse ante la intrusión y comenzaban a bailar alrededor de ellos. El joven de cabello rojo, le hizo un gesto al Hokage, indicándole el camino a seguir. La gruta en la que se internaban tenía un fulgor estrellado a causa de las rocas adiamantadas que la conformaban.

Rin alargó la mano y cogió una de las pequeñas rocas brillantes. Consideró que era un buen recuerdo de aquél día e imaginó la cara que pondría Kakashi cuando se la enseñara. Sería una prueba estupenda para restregarle por la cara lo que se había perdido por idiota. Sonrió.

El escenario frente a ella era tremendamente bello. El pasillo estrellado había quedado en un simple trozo de roca con brillitos frente a la majestuosidad del entorno que contemplaba.

Nuevamente podían respirar, pero parecían haber olvidado como se hacía. Alumna y maestro, estaban con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, con miedo a parpadear para no perder ningún detalle.

Enormes columnas bellamente talladas inundaban la enorme estancia, adornada en las paredes por preciosos frescos, representando escenas, de lo que parecía, la corte de un emperador. Vasallos, consejeros, sirvientes, concubinas, minuciosamente detallados, daba la sensación de que podían salirse de la plana prisión en la que se encontraban y comenzar a recrear la escena en movimiento que ahora aparecía congelada ante los ojos de los impresionados observadores.

Todo el conjunto era tremendamente bello. De un gusto exquisito. Era una pena que semejante cúmulo de arte, permaneciera sumergido sin posibilidad de ser admirado. Se dieron cuenta de lo afortunados que eran en ese momento.

**- ¿Qué os parece, por vuestras caras juraría que estas disfrutándolo.-** suspiró**- Me encanta este sitio, cuando muera quiero que me entierren aquí.**

**- La verdad es que es impresionante-** el joven Hokage admiraba una de las pinturas, en la que se representaba una joven de rubios cabellos y ojos azules vestida con un precioso kimono rosa**- No lo creerías, pero conozco a una chica que se le parece…**

**- Muchas gracias, esto es el paraíso-** Rin saltó a abrazar al chico de ojos rojos, momento en el cual, reparó en algo, y lanzó un gritito mientras se giraba dándole la espalda avergonzada.

**- ¡¡ESTÁS DESNUDOOOOOOOOOO!**

**- ¿Si, je je je, no me había dado ni cuenta.-** Mostró sus colmillos en la sonrisa…

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Uzumaki despertó de golpe y se descubrió de nuevo, tumbado junto al Uchiha.

Miró la superficie del lago, y casi era capaz de ver el punto exacto en el que tenía que sumergirse. Apartó el saco para salir sin despertar al otro chico, y caminó hasta la orilla. Miró al cielo…

**- Tendrás que esperar a mañana, por lo visto solo se puede encontrar la entrada al amanecer..**

Naruto se giró para encarar al dueño de la voz.

**- Ya lo sé, él me lo ha enseñado.**

**- Es raro ver a Sasuke tan agotado-** Miro al agua**- ¿Pasareis la noche aquí?**

**- Si, tenemos todo preparado para dormir aquí.**

**- Entonces, supongo que no me vendrá mal dormir un día al aire libre, no creo que nadie me eche de menos, a si que, ¿No te importa si os acompaño?**

**- Por supuesto que no-** sonrió abiertamente**- me alega mucho que te quedes con nosotros, Kakashi.**

Aún quedaba gran parte de la tarde y la noche se le antojó, que no sería tan soporífera como el había imaginado. Su maestro siempre contaba unas historias muy divertidas y además, tenía cosas que preguntarle. Demasiadas…

Bueno, pues hasta aquí hemos llegado.

En este episodio, os enseño algunas cosillas interesantes, ( chibi kakashi…)Espero que os haya resultado tan interesante como los anteriores…

A los reviews:

**A Gabe Logan**: J eje je, pues sigue leyendo ,sigue… Espero tu apoyo…Gracias por el review

**A Kiomi** : Pues tu idea es muy buena, si me la prestas me animo a escribir alguna cosilla …

Pero aquí no, el Kyubi si que es un demonio inmortal, pero Naruto no, eso te lo aseguro, solo es el contenedor del alma del zorrito y como puedes ver en este episodio, Naruto ya sabe donde está el cuerpo, solo queda recuperarlo, pero eso será en el siguiente, jejeje

Como quieres cosillas de tu lindo Narutin, te adelanto que conocerás a su madre (Sorpresa)

Y tienes razón, yo también pasaría por aceite hirviendo a algunos de los habitantes de esa villa por lo que le hacen a mi rubito encantador…Espero leerte en el próximo. Gracias por el review.

**A Yuya Han**: (O sea que te doy pistas y te enfadas con migo, perdón)jejeje, Me alegra que te guste "mi " visión del zorrito, jejeje, yo también me lo imagino y ( ejem, --censurado--)

Sobre el tema de las langostas, pues envíalas, que bien churruscaditas son un manjar exquisito, ñam, ( JA JA JA JA Es broma)Para que no te mosquees, te adelanto: El Kyubi recupera su cuerpo con la ayuda de Naru, Sasuke y Kakashi. El copy ninja le cuenta lo que ha pasado en estos años y regresan a la aldea para visitar a una persona importante para el kyubi que el creía muerta… ( j eje j eje, te encantará, es una súper sorpresa…) nos leemos en el sigte.

**A Ishida Rio:** Sobre lo del yaoi que comentas Kyubi x Yondaime, es una idea estupenda, en cuanto adelante un poco en este, me pongo manos a la obra para darte el gustazo, (aunque ya tengo un lemon de Kaikan Phrase, échale un vistazo y me cuentas si te gusta ese estilo para el yaoi, jejeje) Como puedes ver, Naruto ya ha puesto al día a Sasuke de camino al lago…

Te espero en el próximo.

**A Chibi Hinata**: Gracias por tu mensajito, te he imaginado dando saltitos y diciendo: por fis por fis, jajaja. Me alegra que te guste, y espero que todos te gusten igual. Nos leemos…

Pues hasta aquí los mensajes. Gracias a todos los que dedicáis unos minutillos de vuestro tiempo a mi historia, aunque no dejéis review ( lo cual sería un detallazo por vuestra parte, enga, que no cuesta na dejar unas palabritas) y a los que dejáis, pues muchas gracias, me anima muchísimo leer vuestras opiniones y me alegra saber que cuento con apoyo…

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga-San


	5. Regreso

**Advertencias: **La serie Naruto y sus personajes no son mios (JOOOOO) son de Kishi-sensei.

Lo que pasa es que me gusta tanto que voy a usar sus personajes para hacer una historia bonita (Más bien ponerles en apuros j eje je)

Hala, basta de tonterías y a leer ¡¡Ahora mismo!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**JAULAS: **

**EPISODIO 5: REGRESO.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sasuke se despertó tremendamente cansado y con un peso extra en su cintura. Palpó aún medio dormido y descubrió un brazo. Agradeció mentalmente que nadie hubiese visto semejante escena, Naruto abrazándole era mas de lo que podía soportar, bastante tenía ya, con el acoso de la mitad de la población femenina de la villa para ahora, tener que dar explicaciones del gestito de su amigo. Siguió la longitud del brazo que lo aprisionaba, dispuesto a liberarse. Tomó la mano enguantada y la apartó con la mayor delicadeza que le permitía la situación. Un momento, ¿Enguantada? Constató por el rabillo del ojo que su acompañante de saco, tenía el pelo gris, casi plateado.

**- ¿Kakashi?-** El Uchiha se sentó de golpe.

**- ¿Mmm? –**Se acomodó nuevamente con la intención de seguir durmiendo, algo raro en él, que siempre estaba alerta. Era extraño que necesitase dormir más, pero el cuerpo se lo pedía.

**- ¡¡Mierda! ¿Dónde está mi reloj?-** Buscó entre sus pertenencias, al no dar con el suyo, bajó el guante de su maestro para consultar la hora**- ¡¡Hace una hora que ha amanecido!- **

Sasuke estaba más escandaloso e hiperactivo que de costumbre, algo iba mal y el no saber que era le ponía histérico. Siempre había mantenido la sangre fría en cualquier situación, pero lo que fuera que le producía ese malestar, le estaba haciendo perder los nervios y la poca cordura que se puede tener después de descubrir que has dormido con tu maestro, que dicho sea de paso, famoso por ser un pervertido de primera. Nada de lo que pasase hoy podía ser peor que eso. ¿O si?

**- Joder, Naruto –** dijo el jounin **– La clase de Iruka sobre la discreción y el sigilo te la perdiste, ¿No?-** seguía medio dormido**- ¿Deja de gritar, quieres, aún es muy pronto…**

Sasuke acababa de darse cuenta de que era lo que le producía el malestar.

**- ¡¡DESPIERTA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!-** gritó Sasuke zarandeando con violencia a su maestro**- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ NARUTO?-** miró alrededor mientras seguía sentado sobre su maestro y le agarraba fuertemente los hombros.

**- ¿Y yo que sé, habrá ido a buscar agua para el ramen, ya sabes como es…**

**- Si no fuera por que estamos frente a varios millones de litros de agua potable te daría la razón-** le dedicó una mirada asesina**- y también está eso –** señaló a la orilla.

La visión de la ropa de Naruto en el suelo, fue suficiente estímulo para que el Jounin se levantara de un salto.

**- ¡MIERDA! Sasuke, quítate la ropa, hay que encontrar la gruta antes que sea demasiado tarde- **se desvestía mientras hablaba.

**- No sé si lo has notado, pero esto es inmensamente grande, ¿Dónde se supone que vamos a buscar?-** El Uchiha sonó fastidiado, sumergirse en un lago al amanecer, no era lo mas apetecible.

Kakashi sacó de su bolsa un pequeño objeto que lazó a la mano del joven, examino la piedra y miró a su maestro levantando una ceja.

**- Hay que buscar una gruta que brille a causa de esas piedrecitas-** miró las rocas que rodeaban el frente y señaló a una de ellas**- más o menos por ahí.**

Abandonaron sus ropas junto a las de su compañero desaparecido y se sumergieron una y otra vez. Seguían cansados pero dar con Naruto era primordial.

Dos horas después, abandonaban el agua, exhaustos, arrugados y con un gran pesar.

**-A si que es cierto que solo se puede ver durante unos minutos-** Kakashi susurró más para sí mismo que para ser escuchado por el otro joven- **Tendremos que confiar en él**

**- ¿Y ahora qué? No podemos limitarnos a esperar a que ese tonto encuentre la salida el solo-** Sasuke se sentía impotente ante la situación. Si tan solo se hubiese despertado antes…

**- No lo pienses más, Sasuke, Naruto no está solo ahí abajo-** Suspiró**- No olvides que es el ninja número uno en sorprender-** sonrió levemente.

No es que fuese mucho consuelo, pero en cierto modo, estaba más tranquilo, o eso parecía, antes de ponerse a gritar...

**- ¡Jodido Narutoooooo! ¿Dónde coño te has metidoooooo?-** Sasuke agotó el aire de sus pulmones en la última palabra antes de caer de rodillas derrotado.

**- Aquí.**

La voz a su espalda le hizo girarse lentamente, y la visión frente a él hizo que se le detuviera el corazón un instante. Para el Jounin, lo que se detuvo fue el tiempo.

**- Vaya, parece que has crecido.-**Sacó la lengua a modo de burla**- mírate, estás echo todo un hombrecito Kakashi-** miró a Sasuke**- Menudos caretos, parece que no os alegráis nada de verme…**

En el centro del lago y sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de Uzumaki, un joven que aparentaba unos 20 años, caminaba hacia la orilla ante la anonadada mirada de los otros dos. La aterradora cantidad de chakra que emanaba, hacía que el agua a su alrededor ni siquiera le tocase, a pesar de que el lugar por el que caminaba, contase con varios metros de profundidad.

La humedad que recorría su pelo rojo, salía despedida hasta evaporarse, haciendo que su larga melena roja tornara en una cascada de fuego latente. Las características marcas que habían adornado hasta ahora el rostro de joven Uzumaki, descansaban bajo sus ojos carmesí. Su mirada afilada, junto con los colmillos que asomaban entre sus labios, y la naturalidad con la que exponía su desnudez, le otorgaban un aspecto tremendamente bello.

Se sentó en la orilla, acomodando el cuerpo del rubio en su regazo. Kakashi se acercó a él y le copió el gesto. Mantuvieron el silencio largo rato, simplemente observando al chico inconsciente. Sasuke no se atrevía a moverse del sitio. La presión del chakra había hecho que su cuerpo se tensara de tal forma que le imposibilitaba el movimiento. Se quedó estático, respirando a través de los dientes, que ahora apretaba con fuerza. Quería hablar, decir algo, pero su garganta se negaba a responderle.

**- No está muerto, no te preocupes, sólo está sin chakra, se recuperará con un par de días de sueño- **miró a Sasuke**- cogí prestado un poco del vuestro, j eje je. Acércate, no muerdo…**

**- Ahora entiendo por qué tenía tanto sueño-** El Uchiha se decidió a hablar, caminando lentamente hasta el grupo y sentándose junto al pelirrojo. Kakashi se levantó y rebuscó entre su mochila. Extrajo un paquete y lo abrió, mostrándole al "invitado" el contenido.

**- Supuse que necesitarías algo de ropa. Lo he guardado todos estos años- sonrió bajo la mascara-** la espada la tengo en mi casa.

Sacó las prendas junto con el calzado y se las tendió. Las dejó de lado, mientras acariciaba el pelo a Naruto y le abrazaba.

**- Lo has hecho muy bien, enano-** miró a kakashi**- Luego me vestiré, quiero asegurarme que el pequeñajo estará bien, dame unos minutos, mientras ponme al día-** frunció el ceño y miró seriamente hacia un punto en el horizonte**- Ese cabrón sigue vivo, desde aquí puedo sentir su asquerosa energía-** endureció el gesto**- No hubiese dormido tanto tiempo voluntariamente, si no fuera por que prometisteis acabar con él. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?**

**- Veinte años en un par de meses-** Kakashi entristeció el gesto

**- ¿Y en tanto tiempo nadie ha sido capaz de acabar con ese hijo de perra?- **sus ojos tornaron agresivos hacia el Jounin**- puede que tantos años te hayan echo tener lagunas mentales, pero te recuerdo que ese bastardo, mató a mi mujer después de hacer con ella lo que quiso. Ataqué la aldea para matarle, a cambio de dejarlo me prometisteis que lo haríais vosotros, pero por lo que veo, no sabéis cumplir los pactos.**

Kakashi estaba seguro de que, si no se sintiera culpable por el actual estado de Naruto, arrasaría todo atisbo de vida en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Tomó aire, tenía que decírselo, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, la situación lo requería.

**- Ella está viva-** suspiró.

**- ¿Q u q u que e has dicho?-** frunció el ceño y agarró a Kakashi del brazo**- Eso no puede ser, cuando la encontré estaba muerta.**

**- ¿Cómo Naruto ahora?-** sonrió al notar que el pelirrojo se relajaba a causa del estupor que le había causado la noticia**- la encontraron unos Anbu, estaba muy grave, pero viva.**

Comprobaba cado poco tiempo el estado de Uzumaki, notó que se movía ligeramente y aprovechó para dejarlo sobre el saco y hacerle un gesto a Sasuke y que se ocupara de vestirle y atenderle. El Uchiha vió como volvía a su sitio junto a su maestro tras colocarse las prendas que le habían traido. Era su ropa, el kimono que el quinto le regaló aquel día en el lago…

Kakashi interpretó su silencio como una invitación para seguir hablando.

**- Cuando agotas el chakra, las funciones vitales se ralentizan, incluido el latido-** miró al pelirrojo para asegurarse que lo escuchaba**-supongo que se defendió hasta ese extremo, era una ninja excelente.**

**- ¿Era, has dicho que estaba viva.**

**- Dejo de hacer misiones como ninja cuando supo de su embarazo.**

**- ¿Embarazo? **

**- Estaba embarazada antes del incidente, supongo que no te dijo nada por que ni ella misma lo sabía-** hizo una pausa para ponerse la sudadera**- es una mujer muy fuerte, y ha hecho un gran trabajo a pesar de tener que pasar por la maternidad en solitario**

**- ¿Me estás diciendo que soy padre?-** suspiró abrumado por tantas emociones**- Uff, eso si que no me lo esperaba-**se pasó la mano por la cara**- a estas alturas, habrá rehecho su vida…**

**- Puedo asegurarte que no ha estado con ningún hombre, ni se ha casado, ni tiene más hijos. Es una de las solteras mas codiciadas de la aldea, además de bella…**

De nuevo el silencio llenó el ambiente. Demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo, tenía que pensar que hacer y debía ser rápido, necesitaba verla, que sus ojos le confirmaran las palabras de Kakashi. No tenía ninguna razón para mentirle, pero todo esto era demasiado maravilloso para ser real.

**- Kakashi, ¿Ella sigue en la aldea?-** sonó más a súplica que a pregunta**- Está bien de salud, es feliz, ¿No?-**miró al suelo**- no me atrevo a presentarme frente a ella después de abandonarla. **

**- Se alegrará de verte, estoy seguro-** sonrió abiertamente**- Será inesperado, pero sé que te ha echado de menos todo este tiempo.**

**- Me gustaría verla-** cerró los ojos**- veinte años para los humanos suponen muchos cambios, seguro que esta hecha un carcamal, jajaja**

**- En su caso, tengo que decir, que le han hecho mucho bien. Te sorprenderá ver lo preciosa que se ha puesto…**

**- ¿Y el cachorro del Hokage? Será todo un hombre, y la princesa estará bellísima. Ya era tremendamente preciosa en aquella época. **

**- JAJAJAJA-** Kakashi no pudo reprimir las carcajadas**- No me puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta.-**el pelirrojo lo miró confuso**- ¿De verdad no lo has notado?-** el otro joven negó con la cabeza**- Al cachorro, como tu lo llamas, lo has tenido en brazos hace un rato, y te ha servido de "vivienda" todos estos años.**

**- ¿Ese chico es su hijo? –** señaló a Naruto. Junto a él Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba**- Vale, está bien, suficiente. Kakashi si es una broma te has pasado.**

**- Lo digo en serio-**asintió con la cabeza para reafirmar sus palabras**- en fin, será mejor que te lo cuente después, de momento, vamos a regresar a la aldea.**

Sasuke y Kakashi recogieron sus pertenencias mientras el pelirrojo tomaba a Naruto nuevamente en brazos e iniciaba la marcha. Una vez en la aldea, dejaron al rubio al cuidado del Uchiha en el centro médico.

Kakashi le guiaba por la calles de Konoha, la verdad es que la aldea había cambiado bastante, se notaba que había sido reconstruida en varias ocasiones. En cuanto llegaron al destino, el Jounin le hizo una seña para que esperase junto a la puerta .

**- Hola Kakashi, pasa no te quedes ahí.**

**- ¿Está tu madre en casa?**

**- Si, ¿Por?**

**- Vístete, te invito a dar un paseo**

**- ¿Y eso a que viene? **

**- Es que no me gusta pasearme por ahí con alquien en pijama, eso es todo. Además he venido con una persona que desea ver a tu madre.**

**- Idiota-** miró al interior de la casa**- no sé de que va todo esto, pero será mejor que no me salgas con una de tus tontas excusas- **dijo sonriendo**- ¡Mamá, tienes visita!**

**- Subo a cambiarme y nos vamos, dame unos minutos, ¿vale?**

**- Te espero aquí, ¿OK?-** sonrió bajo la mascara**- y por lo que mas quieras, Sakura, date prisa…**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kyaaaaaaaaaa, madre mía, peazo de episodio,jajaja. He estado tentada en partirlo en dos, perooooo, bueno, mejor lo dejo como está, jajaja

Bien, tenemos la aparición súper estelar de nuestro demonio, que por fin se ha echo sólido jajaja, a un Sasuke flipando en colores y al pobre Naru desmayado, (prometo despertarle para el próximo epi, jejeje) y ¿Qué os ha parecido la sorpresa final? Jo j ojo

Espero que os haya gustado.

A los Reviews.

**A Yuya-han:** Actualizé, actualize, ¡Bieeen, j eje je **( ¡Quiero mis langostas!** Que ya tengo la barbacoa encendida )je j eje, Bueno, pues finalmente aquí tienes a tu kyubi de carne y hueso (Imáginate la escena de la conversación del lago, en la que está desnudo abrazando a naruto, j eje je) Ejem, sobre lo que comentas de tu hermano, pues que no te pille leyendo el principio de este, j eje je ( Ahora con Kakashiiiii, este Sasuke es un imán para la gente dormida. ¿Convertirán en deporte nacional dormir con Sasuke?

Escríbeme cuanto quieras, no me aburres en absoluto.

Espero que este episodio te haya gustado, j ojo jo

**A Ishida Rio:** No me has dicho si te ha gustado el lemon. ( J ojo jo, espero que si)

Como ya te he descubierto en este episodio, el sueño de Sasuke es a causa de que el Kyubi estaba extrayéndole chakra a través de Naruto, al igual que a Kakashi.

Hablando del rey de Roma, Sí, dejó a Sakura en la aldea, pero yo no me fiaría mucho de esa invitación a pasear, jejeje.

Lo de las lineas divisorias, gracias, ya lo arreglé ( Si no me lo dices ni me doy cuenta, jejeje) y tambien arregle la negrita de las conversaciones en el episodio tres, que se me pasaron. Lo sientooooooo.

Naruto volverá a ser el de siempre, no te preocupes, "lo resucitaré" en el siguiente.

Gracias por el apoyo y espero que este epi te guste.

**A Aradio:** Pues aquí tienes tu continuación, gracias por leerme y espero que sigas apoyándome.

**A Kiomi:** Me alegra que te gustara el episodio anterior, espero que pase lo mismo con este. Sobre lo que comentas de Sasuke, si te fijas, en el capi anterior, Naruto se lo cuenta de camino al lago, cuando piensa que no le parece tan impresionante como al narrador (Con lo de narrador me refería a Naruto) Lo siento si no quedó muy claro, pero en este episodio, Sasuke es espectador de la conversación entre el Kyubi y Kakashi, a si que, creo que sabe más que Naruto ahora mismo. (Ya verás cuando despierte Uzumaki, jeje j eje)

Sobre el Sasu x Naru, (Mmm… Si te lo cuento te estropeo la historia, prefiero dejarte con la intriga…)

Si Naruto te parece tiernooo, el dueño del "na no da" no se queda atrás, j eje je ( Sakuma-san, lo adorooooo). Espero que te guste el epi y que sigas leyéndome.

**A Chibi.Hinata:** ¡¡Toma Actualización! Jajaja. Sobre el tema de los saltitos, ten cuidado con lámparas, vecinos de abajo y muebles que puedan entorpecer tus movimientos. Ante todo seguridad. Jejeje Te espero en el siguiente.

**A Karinita.** ¿Qué te voy a decír que no sepas ya? Je j eje, Kakahi pa ti , Itachi pa mi, jejeje, para algo son nuestros maridos, tan guapos, tan interesantes, tan sexis, tan monos, tan ( Ajem, recuperando la compostura) Bueno, pues te pido prestado a tu esposo para este epi, ( pero solo un pokito, te lo devolveré en perfecto estado, j eje je)

Gracias por todo amiga.

Bueno, pues hasta aquí las contestaciones.

Muchísimas gracias por seguir apoyándome y soy súper feliz de que mi historia os guste, de verdad, ¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Besitos y mordiskitos

**Shiga san.**

Reviews, porfis, que me hacen mucha iluuuuuu….


	6. Konoha

**Advertencias: Los personajes son de Kishi-sensei. **

**Este episodio me ha quedado un poco raro, no termina de convencerme, prometo que el siguiente será más interesante. Mis disculpas por el tiempo que empleareis en leer este. LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

(CHIBI-KYUBI:** ¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE EN ESTE BODRIO DE EPISODIO NO SALGO YO?**

SHIGA-SAN:** EL PROXIMO ES TODITOOOO PARA TI, NO TE ENFADES.**

CHIBI-KYUBI:** MAS TE VALE, O LO DE LAS LANGOSTAS QUEDARÁ EN UNA ANÉCDOTA INFANTIL, JE JE JE JE-"PREPARANDO PRINGE"**

SHIGA –SAN: **DEJA DE HACER EL TONTO O ESTA GENTE NO LEERA EL EPISODIO.**

CHIBI-KYUBI:** EJEM – RECOBRANDO LA COMPOSTURA- ENGA, TOS A LEER, JEJEJE.)**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**JAULAS: **

**EPISODIO 6: KONOHA.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Estaba acostumbrado al olor aséptico, y a la falsa comodidad del lecho en el que se encontraba. De nuevo en el hospital.

A través de la ventana, la noche se mostraba en todo su esplendor y a pesar de sentir su cuerpo tremendamente pesado, estaba lleno de energía, pletórico. Chistó fastidiado a notar que estaba sólo, aunque no le extrañó demasiado, seguramente, pensaron que dormiría hasta mañana, por lo que no necesitaría compañía nocturna.

**- Mañana será un día horrible-** dijo en voz alta**- de esta no me escapo ni con alas-**suspiró**- la vieja va a patearme el trasero hasta cansarse, uff.**

**- Eso puedes asegurarlo, pedazo de idiota-** Sasuke entraba en la habitación del rubio con un vaso en la mano. Suspiró aliviado al verle despierto y animado.

**- Estoy seguro de que la anciana está escribiendo un tratado sobre torturas lentas y dolorosas contra mi, j eje je, esa tía cabreada da un miedo que ni te imaginas.**

**- De momento, disfruta de tu libertad y recupera la fuerza en las piernas, la necesitarás para correr, j aja ja. No me lo perderé por nada del mundo, jajajaja…**

**- Vaya Sasuke, y yo que pensaba que el humor no era lo tuyo, Estás de un gracioso…**

**- ¡Idiota, debería ser yo el que te golpeara hasta hartarme-** gritó la primera palabra y fue bajando el volumen hasta quedar en un susurro**- estaba preocupado por ti, imbécil, cuando me desperté y no estabas, yo, yo…., -**suspiro**- da igual-** analizó la expresión en la cara de Naruto **– lo importante es que estas bien.**

**- ¡¡Un momento, un momento! ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Sasuke?-** se subió a la cama señalándole con el dedo**- ¿El señor "superpoderosonomedespeinanielaire" preocupado por mi? ¿No te habrás golpeado la cabeza sin darte cuenta?-** bajó de la cama para mirarle de cerca**- ¡¡Ya está! Decidido, nos vamos. Necesito comer algo nutritivo, me invitas a cenar y después duermo en tu casa- **abrió la ventana dispuesto a salir por ella.

**- No creo que te sirva de mucho esconderte en mi casa, además, ¡¡NO DECIDAS LAS COSAS SIN CONSULTARLAS, Y HAZ EL FAVOR DE VESTIRTE QUE SE TE VE EL TRASERO!**

El chándal anaranjado del rubio, se interpuso entre la cara roja de Sasuke y la cara de sorpresa de Uzumaki, al descubrir que, efectivamente, la bata del hospital le dejaba la retaguardia al fresco…

**- J aja ja, que fallo-** se rascó la nuca mientras se carcajeaba a un volumen no muy adecuado, ni por la hora ni por el lugar en el que se encontraba**- si me pillan por escándalo publico , la vieja me resucitará para matarme dos veces, jejeje.**

El Uchiha observó en silencio como se vestía, mientras el rubio, hablaba sin parar, amontonando las palabras. No le prestaba atención, pero se sentía feliz de que volviera a ser el mismo, reconoció mentalmente que le gustaba el Naruto que estaba durmiendo placidamente minutos antes y el que ahora montaba el escándalo como un niño pequeño que tiene muchas cosas que contar.

**-¡¡EH! Deja de poner esa cara, me estas asustando-** sonrió abiertamente**- venga, que tengo hambre-** tiró a Sasuke del brazo y ambos saltaron por la ventana**- ¡¡AHH, me muero por un tazón de ramen calentito!**

**- ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende ni un poco?-** miró al rubio de reojo**- ¿No hay nada lo suficientemente grave como para hacerte desistir de tu visita a Ichiraku? Deberías estar un poquito preocupado…**

**- Vamos, anda, no seas aguafiestas. Lo primero, comer, después ya pensaré como salgo del lío, jejeje…**

**- Pues más vale que lo que pienses sea bueno, por que si te pillan en mi casa, yo también estaré en problemas-** suspiró derrotado**- Bien, tu ganas, pedimos ramen para llevar y cenamos en mi casa. Tengo unas cuantas cosas que contarte, y prefiero que sea donde nadie nos escuche…**

Incluso para alguien aparentemente despistado como Naruto, que el Uchiha estuviera tan cambiado no había pasado desapercibido en absoluto, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario con el fin de no herirle. Le gustaba este Sasuke que se preocupaba por él y que se abría poquito a poquito. Lo que nacía entre ellos era lo más parecido a una amistad "normal", aunque para Uzumaki ya fueran amigos desde hace tiempo, era consciente de que para Sasuke, el concepto de amistad era muy diferente.

Sonrió pensando en los esfuerzos que le debían estar costando al Uchiha parecer, aunque sea un poco, más hablador y sonriente.

**- Aquí nos separamos-** cogió a Naruto de la muñeca para detenerle**- Vete a mi casa y espérame allí, será mejor evitar "encuentros inoportunos".-** le dio las llaves de la vivienda**- Y por cierto, deja ya de sonreír, que pareces un loco…**

**- Está bien, está bien, no te mosquees. –** Posó el dedo índice en los labios, meditando**- yo quiero tres tazones grandes del que lleva carne y, por favor, date prisa, que tengo mucha hambre.**

**-** Sasuke negó con la cabeza**- En lugar de estómago tienes un agujero negro, deberías ir a mirártelo, no es muy normal que digamos.-** le hizo un gesto con la cabeza que Naruto entendió inmediatamente**- ¡Vete ya! A no ser que quieras saludar al que se acerca, claro.**

El rubio le sacó la lengua y desapareció lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas, aún estaba recuperándose y eso se notaba. El Uchiha vio como se tambaleaba en varias ocasiones, pero prefirió esperar a la persona que se acercaba a su posición. Seguramente, sería un guardia que se limitaría a comprobar su identidad y a preguntarle que hacía ahí. Konoha estaba acostumbrada a que, más de la mitad de su población, saltase entre los tejados, como norma general, pero a esas horas de la noche, era sospechoso.

Guardó el kunai que iba a utilizar, en cuanto constató la identidad del "intruso".

**- Iruka, ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?**

**- ¿Eso no debería preguntarlo yo, Sasuke?- **carraspeo**- ¿Puedo saber donde vas?**

**- A por mi cena…, soy un cocinero pésimo.-** miró al maestro esperando su reacción.

**- Ramen, ¿No, lo siento mucho, pero la discreción no es el fuerte de Naruto, ya deberías saberlo-** sonrió**- ¿Ayudándole a escapar del castigo?-** negó con el dedo –**Eso no está nada bien, Sasuke. Aunque seáis del mismo equipo no deberías involucrarte en esto.**

**- Eso díselo a él-** suspiró**- Voy a darme prisa con la cena, haber si tengo suerte y no se duerme antes de tiempo.**

**- Sabías que tenía que estar en el despacho de la quinta ayer-** Sasuke asintió**- Tanto él como Kakashi desaparecieron con la excusa de la misión, y puesto que acabo de ver a ese pervertido llevándose a Sakura a su casa , supongo que todo está bien, ¿No?**

**- A parte de que Naruto se ha escapado del hospital, y se auto invitado a mi casa, me temo que sí, todo esta perfectamente.**

**- ¿Entonces no te importa si os acompaño a cenar? No es que no me fíe de tus palabras, pero me gustaría comprobar por mi mismo que ese escandaloso está bien.**

El Uchiha asintió fastidiado. No es que le importara que Iruka fuera a su casa, pero en ese preciso momento no estaba muy seguro de que fuera buena idea. Tenía que contarle a Naruto lo que había escuchado en el lago, pero con el profesor delante, iba a ser difícil.

Pensó por un momento, mientras esperaban que el cocinero preparase la cena, que a lo mejor, Iruka también era conocedor de la historia, pero no quería meter la pata y mucho menos poner en un aprieto más gordo, si es que eso era posible, a su compañero de equipo.

Por su parte, el rubio inspeccionaba la casa del Uchiha con una sonrisa infantil. Había encendido todas las luces que se había encontrado y ahora maquinaba una travesura lo suficientemente buena, como para que fuera motivo de gracieta los próximos meses. Dudó unos instantes entre esconderle la ropa, o colocar un cubo con pringue "made in Uzumaki" sobre la puerta de entrada. Seguramente, el "super ninja soysuperioralrestodelosmortales" no picaría, pero si eso no sucedía, estaría riendose durante días. Solo imaginarse la cara de Kiba y los demás cuando lo contara, ya provocaba en Naruto una risa estridente. Tardó poco en encontrar los ingredientes necesarios, y tras dejar todo listo para la función, giró el sofá del salón para no perderse ningún detalle del logro. Aún continuaba riéndose solo cuando escuchó unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta. Se inclinó hacia delante frotándose las manos.

**- Este idiota se ha dejado la puerta abierta-** uff…Sasuke hacía acopio de todo su auto control para no entrar diciendo improperios, ese no era su estilo después de todo…

**- Vamos anda-** Iruka sonrió**- no te enfades con él por esta pequeñez-** le tendió al Uchiha las bolsas con la cena y empujó la puerta lentamente, entrando en primer lugar…

**- JA JA JA JA JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, SASUKE HAS PICADOOOOOOOOO…**

El chico levantó la ceja desde el pasillo, tratando de contener la risa. Por muy bueno que fuera su maestro, estaba claro que se había pasado y Naruto pasó de reírse a poner una cara de absoluto terror…

**- Lo siento, Lo siento, de verdad, no era mi intención, perdón, no era para ti, es sólo una broma, ¿Si, saldrá con un poco de agua-** se acercó a limpiarle pero no llegó a su objetivo**- ¿Iruka?**

El joven maestro, temblaba bajo la capa de "cosa indescifrable" que le escurría por la cara y parte de su ropa, cuando de pronto, estalló en carcajadas. Ese era Nartuo, "su" Naruto de siempre. Así la casa siempre apacible y silenciosa de Sasuke se llenó de risas.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-¿LLEGARÁN ESOS TRES A CENAR EN ARMONÍA?

-¿CONTARÁ SASUKE A NARUTO LO QUE ESCUCHÓ EN EL LAGO?

-¿QUE ESO DE QUE SAKURA IBA A CASA DE KAKASHI?

-¿TSUNADE OBLIGARÁ A NARUTO A COMER VERDURAS COMO CASTIGO?

-¿EL KYUBI TIENE NOMBRE?

-¿QUÉ HABRÁ PASADO CON LA MADRE DE SAKURA?...

-¿QUE SOÑÓ NARUTO LA SEGUNDA VEZ QUE SE DESMAYÓ EN SU CASA?

-¿DÓNDE COÑO SE HA METIDO JIRAIYA?

-¿QUÉ MENTIRA LES CONTÓ EL CUARTO A LOS DEL CONSEJO?

-¿DEJARÉ DE DESTRIPAR EL FIC Y CONTESTARÉ LOS REVIEWS DE UNA VEZ?...

( ejem ejem) pues eso, a los reviews, que ya toca:

**A Rinoa:** Léetelo entero, melona , que dos epis no cuentan na de na. Espero tu opinión entonces, ¿Vale? Besitos wapa.

**A Yuya-han:** Pos ¡hala, ya tienes a tu Naru despierto y haciendo de las suyas, (juas juas juas), lo siento, no he podido evitar lo de la bromita, aunque me arrepiento de que le cayera a Iruka ( Naruto "ayudando" a Sasuke a limpiarse, jejeje) y la pregunta del millón es ¿ Con quien dormirá Sasuke esta vez? Admito ideas, jejeje. Este epi me ha quedado un poco rarito, no me gusta del todo, pero espero que te haya gustado... Espero tu review…

**A aradio:** pues has dado en el clavo. La idea es esa, el Kyubi conoce a la madre de Sakura siendo "amigo" del cuarto, y bueno, mejor no te cuento nada y lo lees en el siguiente. Te espero, ¿Si? Besitos…

**A tere-chan:** ¡¡Madre mía! Vaya cacao que tienes. Prueba a leerte desde el primero y si no lo entiendes, prometo hacerte una explicación superextensa sólo para ti, ¿De acuerdo? Gracias por el Review.

**A Karinita:** ¿Animado? (En estado de furor uterino solo de pensar en ese episodio con colorines y en movimiento, KYAAAAAAAAAAAA) J eje je, si me prestas a Kakashi para un desnudo integral, cof cof cof, te recuerdo que esta con Sakura, ejem, (¿He oído lemon Kakashi x Sakura?) Tú decides, si quieres lo escribo, jejeje. Besitos y mordiskitos, wapetonaaaaa….

**A Chibi-Hinata**: ¿Tanto me demoré con el anterior? Ups, pues lo lamento, gomen neeeee…

Me alegra saber que tienes sitio para hacer de "canguro" je jeje…pero aún así, cuidadín con los golpes, que una es joven y guapa, jejeje. Gracias por el review.

Espero que me perdonéis por este episodio, la idea es que seáis conscientes de que Naruto está fuera de peligro y tratando de recuperar su humor. No me ha quedado como esperaba, pero aún así lo dejo como está, me esforzaré más en el siguiente, ¡Prometido!

**Reviews por fis, que un fic con reviews es un fic superjapi, jejeje**

Besitos y Mordiskitos

**Shiga-san…**


	7. Insomnio

**Advertencias: Los personajes son de Kishi-sensei. **

**Bueno bueno bueno, pues aquí tenemos un "súper episodio" j ojo jo**

**Si eres homo fóbico o no te gusta el yaoi, no nos engañes, ya que estoy segura de que te has leído miles de fics SasuxNaru antes de llegar a este…**

**Limítate a leerlo y disfrutarlo, al menos tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiéndolo…**

**A LEER SE HA DICHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO:**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**JAULAS: **

**EPISODIO 7: Insomnio.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Los animales nocturnos ponían la banda sonora a la siempre animada aldea de la hoja. Los únicos sonidos de origen humano, eran los del cuerpo de guardia y los de algún borracho despistado. Obviamente, a las cuatro de la madrugada, pocas cosas pueden perturbar el sueño de los aldeanos, la mayor parte del tiempo en paz, sintiéndose protegidos por sus orgullosos ninjas. Pero en cuatro puntos de la aldea, la cosa era bien distinta….

**# Punto 1: Domicilio de Sasuke:**

No podía dormir. Ya era la tercera vez que miraba el reloj. Las 4:03. Boca arriba, con el dorso de la mano sobre la frente, recordó con una sonrisa lo ocurrido horas antes.

Tras obligar a Naruto a recoger el estropicio, no sin quejas y pucheros infantiles por parte del rubio, cenaron entre risas y anécdotas escolares. Lo cierto es que la chiquilladas de Naruto daban para escribir un libro, y de los gordos.

Se giró en el sitio, quedando boca abajo, y cerró los ojos, descolgando el brazo por el borde la cama hasta rozar el suelo. Trazó un camino con la punta de los dedos hasta que se topó con algo suave. Acarició con dos dedos lentamente, no sabía lo que era y no le apetecía abrir los ojos. Repasó mentalmente su cuarto, y frunció el ceño al no recordar nada con esa textura. Pasó dos o tres minutos más, disfrutando del tacto sedoso, inconscientemente, mientras pensaba en descifrar el origen de semejante sensación tan agradable. Desistió, devolviendo la mano a la almohada, a esas horas el cerebro no estaba preparado para enigmas. Se asomó por el borde al escuchar una voz procedente del suelo…

**- ¿Por qué te paras? No sabía que te gustaba mi pelo, je j eje. Últimamente no dejas de sorprenderme.**

**- ¿Naruto? ¿Qué demonios haces tumbado en el suelo de mi habitación?-** clavó su mirada en los ojos azules de la improvisada "alfombra".

- **Verás, Sasuke. Iruka está ocupando el sofá y no para de moverse. –** Sonó fastidiado**- me ha golpeado varias veces. Con lo tranquilo que parece cuando está despierto.- **Sasuke le escuchaba en silencio**- a si que he venido a tu cuarto, y, ejem, pues bueno, como sé que tu no das guerra durmiendo, etoooo, pues, eso, me he echado aquí, espero que no importe.**

**- Toma anda, o cogerás algo-** le tendió el edredón**- Ya que has decidido dormir ahí, por lo menos no quiero ser el responsable de que te pongas enfermo, a no ser que…, no, mejor no.**

**- ¿A no ser que qué?-** puso los brazos a los lados de Sasuke y le miraba expectante, sonriendo**- Dilo venga, que, que, que, ¿Tienes alguna idea?**

**- Si, ¿Qué te vayas a tu casa?-** la sonrisa del rubio se apagó hasta quedar en una mueca de decepción**- Es broma, lo siento.-** Se echó a un lado y palmeó el colchón**-Anda ven aquí.**

**- ¿QUÉ, QUEEEEEEEE? ¿Quieres que tu, y yo…. Que yo…. En tu cama…. Los dos….?- **silencio**- ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza o algo?**

**-Menuda reacción, eso si que no me lo esperaba. Ni que fuera la primera vez que dormimos juntos…-** Se le ocurrió una perversión, y miró al rubio fijamente**- No te preocupes, encanto, respetaré tu virtud hasta el día de nuestra boda-.**

**- Déjalo, anda, ya te he dicho que el humor no es lo tuyo.-** ocupó el sitio que el Uchiha le había cedido.

**- Perdona, pero no he podido evitarlo después de ver la cara que has puesto. Solo te he dicho que duermas aquí, no te he pedido la mano en matrimonio, y deja de gritar, que Iruka está durmiendo en el salón**-sonrió**- Haber como le explicas que estas en mi cama, jajaja-** Naruto suspiró

**- Después os quejáis de que soy un inmaduro. Cuando cuente esto nadie se lo va ha creer-** se tumbó colocando las manos entrelazadas bajo la nuca, Sasuke se ladeó dándole la espalda**- Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí.**

El silencio duró pocos minutos, ya que Naruto se había solidarizado con el problema de insomnio de Sasuke.

**-Naruto, ¿Estás despierto?**

La vibración del colchón le confirmó que su "compañero" de lecho seguía despierto. Aprovechó para contarle la conversación del lago entre Kakashi y el joven "misterioso" que rescató a Uzumaki de ahogarse. Se giró para encararle, y ver su reacción. Lo que no se esperaba, es que al mismo tiempo, el rubio había tenido la misma idea, y acabaron los dos de lado, con las respiraciones mezclándose debido a la cercanía.

**- Sasuke, ¿Has besado alguna vez a alguien?**

El Uchiha no entendía a que venía la pregunta, levantó una ceja, pero no se movió ni un centímetro.

**- Sí-** se puso rojo, pero recuperó la compostura en tiempo record**- ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?**

**- Está todo controlado, no te preocupes. También escuché todo, ji ji ji, estaba haciéndome el dormido- **le sacó la lengua y casi le roza los labios con el gesto**- ¿La conozco?**

**- ¿A quien?**

**- A la afortunada que te ha robado un beso, jejeje**

**- Si, la conoces muy bien.**

**- ¿Quién es? Dímelo, dímelo, quien, quien, quiero saberlo.**

**- No es asunto tuyo. Duérmete, que es muy tarde-** Iba a recuperar la postura anterior, pero no pudo, mejor dicho, no le dejaron**- ¿Y ahora que?**

**- No voy a poder dormir si no me lo dices-** agarró suavemente el brazo de Sasuke para evitar que se girara**- por favor, ¿Si, Dímelo andaaaaaaaa…**

**- Tú, ¿Vale, sólo me he besado contigo, y fue por accidente, a si que no te emociones, y ahora a dormir, o te vuelves al suelo, ¿Entendido?**

**- Vale, vale, no te mosquees, era curiosidad, nada más, ya me duermo- **eso decía pero no se movía.

Dos minutos más tarde…

**- ¿Sasuke?**

- Suspiro **- ¿A ver, ahora que tripa se te ha roto?**

**- Sólo quería saber una cosa.**

**- ¿Qué?-** abrió los ojos aún en la misma posición**- No se por que, pero presiento que no me va a gustar la pregunta…**

**- ¿Te gustó?**

**- ¿El qué?**

**- Qué va ha ser, el beso.**

**- No me acuerdo - **miró hacia el salón por encima del hombro de Naruto y regresó la vista a los ojos del rubio**- Déjalo ya, anda, al final despertaremos a Iruka. **

**- Vale, vale. Buenas noches, Sasuke-** el aludido cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir…

**- Si, si, lo que tu digas, buenas noches…**

No sabía por que pero tenía la sensación de no sería la última vez que diría esa frase.

Y no se equivocaba. …2 minutos y 18 segundos después…

**- Etooo, ¿Sasuke, te has dormido ya?**

El Uchiha no daba indicios de responder. El rubio escudriñó su rostro ayudado por la luz que entraba del exterior a través de la ventana del comedor. Recorrió con la vista sus facciones, la manera en la que el cabello le caía sobre el rostro. Apartó el mechón con la punta de los dedos, temeroso de excederse en el contacto. Se fijó en sus pestañas, en el puente de su nariz, en sus labios, en el mentón. De repente se descubrió a si mismo, con el corazón acelerado y un calor inusual donde antes estaba el sello del Kyubi. Siguió con la "excursión visual". Pasó de la barbilla al cuello, se recreó especialmente en la nuez. Sonrió al darse cuenta de lo infantil que era sorprenderse por algo así. Rozó la suya propia con la punta de los dedos y tocó levemente la de Sasuke. Se llevó la mano a la boca, aún con la vista puesta en el cuello del Uchiha. Dormir, debía dormir, y hacerlo ya, pero antes tenia que calmarse, o Sasuke despertaría y descubriría su pequeño problemilla. Deslizó la mano que estaba sobre la boca por su pecho y estómago lentamente, desabrochó el pantalón y depositó la mano bajo sus boxers, colocando la otra en el mismo lugar por encima del pantalón.

- (susurrando**_)- no, no, no, ahora no, mierdaaaa, joder, joder, joder, tranquilízate, venga, a dormir, si eso, a dormir…_**

**- ¿Te pasa algo, Estás temblando…**

**- Si, si, - **nervioso, pero sin mover el gesto**- estoy bien, no pasa nada, me duele un poco pero se me pasa en un momento.**

**- ¿Necesitas ayuda?**

- (pensando) **Si te dijera lo que necesito no te lo creerías…**

**- Prueba, a lo mejor te sorprendes…**

**- ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta, que vergüenza, ji ji ji…**

**- Me temo que sí…-** puso su mano sobre la de Naruto que aún seguía sobre las "joyas reales**"- Será mejor que te vayas al baño a resolver esto, si no tu no dormirás, pero yo tampoco.**

**- Al baño, ¿Para que?**

**- ¿No pensaras hacerlo aquí, verdad?**

**- ¿Hacer el que, no entiendo lo que quieres decir…**

**- A veces se me olvida que estoy hablando contigo-** suspiro- Seguro que no lo has hecho nunca.

**- ¿Qué no he hecho nunca que?**

- (paciencia, paciencia) **Masturbarte Naruto, para bajar esto y que deje de dolerte.**

- (sonrojado**) etooo, ejem, pues yo, cof, cof… verás, es que yo…, bueno, a veces me levanto por la mañana así, pero no hago eso que tu dices…**

**- ¿Estás seguro que sabes lo que significa esa palabra?**

**- Si, bueno, Ero-sennin, me lo explicó una vez-** encaró a Sasuke al notar que no quitaba la mano de encima de la suya- **pero nunca lo he hecho…**

**- Lo suponía –** Se sentó en la cama y señaló al salón, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a Naruto**- Ven conmigo…**

Lo siguió en silencio, y dio un respingo al notar como se cerraba la puerta del baño a su espalda…

Se apoyó en el lavabo y le hizo un gesto a Naruto para que se acercara, ya que aún seguía aferrado al pomo de la puerta, y cuando finalmente, se atrevió a acercarse, le indicó que se girara, quedando así con la espalda apoyada en el pecho de Sasuke.

Estaba muerto de vergüenza, pero sus ansias de "aprender" eliminaban el miedo, y cualquier estímulo externo que no estuviera centrado en Sasuke, y en la respiración de éste en su cuello, justo bajo la oreja. Notaba las palabras susurradas con las que le indicaba qué hacer, la vibración del aire que expulsaba en cada sílaba que recorrían el vello de esa zona, tremendamente sensible debido quizá, a la excitación del acto en sí.

Perdío la fuerza en las rodillas y el ritmo en la respiración con el momento culminante, hubiese acabado en el suelo si no le llega a sujetar Sasuke.

**- ¿Mejor, ¿Más tranquilo ahora?-** arrancó la toalla de su soporte y se la pasó por encima del hombro, mientras pasaba un brazo por el costillar del rubio para sostenerle.

**-S... Si –** asintió sonriendo y dio gracias de que Sasuke no pudiese ver su cara.

- ¿Ahora me dejarás dormir tranquilamente?-sonó divertido**- Ni una pregunta más, ¿Entendido?**

**- Solo una, ¿Puedo?**

**- Está bien, pero la última.-** empujó despacio al rubio para separarse del lavabo y cogió el tirador de la puerta dispuesto a salir, pero la mano de Naruto le detuvo.

**- ¿Por qué me has ayudado?-** mirada sospechosa "made in Uzumaki"- **No sabía que se te dieran tan bien estas "cosas"…**

**- Por que quiero dormir y no me dejas-** abrió la puerta y salió en primer lugar**- Vamos…**

**-Vale vale, ahora si, buenas noches-** cerró los ojos y si no fuera por que estaba realmente cansado, juraría que Sasuke le había besado en los labios. Quizá esa era su verdadera manera de desearle felices sueños…

Iruka sonrió desde su improvisada cama, mañana le preguntaría el motivo por el cual, necesitaba que le acompañaran al baño en plena noche. Estaba seguro que la razón no era el miedo a la oscuridad…

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Madre mía, madre mía, **¿PERO QUE HE HECHOOOOOOOOOOO?**

Juro por la cobertura de mi móvil que esta historia no iba a ser yaoi, pero para una aficionada a ese género como yo, manejar a semejante elenco de tíos wenos, era una tentación demasiado fuete como para reprimirme, y este episodio es la prueba…

**A los Reviews…**

**A aradio**: me alegra que te gustara la broma, yo también me divertí mucho ideándola. Espero que este episodio haya superado tus expectativas, ji ji ji.

Leeré tu review con mucha ilusión. Besos

**A yuya-han**: **¡¡QUE TU HERMANO NO LEA EL FINAL O LE DÁ UN PASMO**! Ji ji ji. Me alegro un montón que te gustara el epi anterior, de verdad, me hizo super feliz por que yo no estaba muy convencida con el resultado final. Espero ansiosa tu comentario sobre este…

**A tere-chan:** pues aquí tienes tu actualización, disfrútala…

**A karinita:** AMIGAAAAAAAAA, ¿Qué te pareció el primer encuentro **"Chenchual"** Sasuke x Naruto? Creo que es mucho mejor que vayan aprendiendo juntos, por que a mi, esos fics en los que se acuestan y ya saben que hacer, me parecen un poco fantásticos… Está claro que son buenos ninjas, pero de sexo están muy verdes todavía, iré pasito a pasito**: pasito 1º: TOKAMIENTO,** JEJEJE Espero que te haya gustado tanto como a mi imaginármelo, ji ji ji Besitos y mordiskitos amiga bella. Te quiero mucho…

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Pues buenoo, creo que he acabado (me encanta contar con vuestro apoyo, de verdad, muchísimas gracias por escribirme cositas tan bonitas)...

Os espero en el siguiente…

**Shiga-san.**


	8. Sensei

**Advertencias: A parte de que los personajes no son mios, (cosa que me encantaría), este episodio contiene situaciones sexualmente explícitas, a si que, si no te gustas este tipo de relatos, ¡¡NO LO LEAS! No quiero ser la culpable de que te quede un trauma…**

**Dedicado a mi amiga Karina, por prestarme a su "esposo" para este cameo.**

**Pues ya con el octavo…**

**En honor a la verdad, he de decir que este episodio, me ha dado mas guerra que ningún otro, he llegado al punto de reescribirlo en tres ocasiones, casi en su totalidad, hasta que ha quedado más o menos como yo esperaba. Espero sinceramente, que apreciéis el esfuerzo y el empeño que he puesto en este episodio, y que si os gusta, por favor, me lo hagáis saber. (Y si no también, j eje je) **

**Lamentaciones aparte, ¡¡Venga! A desgastar los ojos con el epi, jejeje:**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**JAULAS: **

**EPISODIO 8: Sensei.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Los animales nocturnos ponían la banda sonora a la siempre animada aldea de la hoja. Los únicos sonidos de origen humano, eran los del cuerpo de guardia y los de algún borracho despistado. Obviamente, a las cuatro de la madrugada, pocas cosas pueden perturbar el sueño de los aldeanos, la mayor parte del tiempo en paz, sintiéndose protegidos por sus orgullosos ninjas. Pero en cuatro puntos de la aldea, la cosa era bien distinta….

**# Punto 2: Apartamento "Hatake":**

Seguía preguntándose, qué demonios hacía ahí.

Se había divertido mucho con Kakashi, habían comido, bebido y paseado sin discutir, casi un logro.

Aún seguía dándole vueltas a la razón por la que había aceptado sin "replicar" dormir en su casa.

Estaba mal, eso estaba muy mal, no estaba segura de que, pero sabía que su presencia en la casa de su maestro era poco menos que un agravio para la carrera de Kakashi.

Puede que fuera un pervertido en sus comentarios, pero no recordaba, y mira que llevaba años con él, ninguna mujer que ocupase su ámbito sentimental.

Konoha no era tan grande, y el número de féminas factibles de ser pareja del "friki de pelo gris" no era muy numeroso. No al menos entre el mundo ninja.

Se sentó en pequeño sofá que estaba utilizando como cama, y tiró del borde de la camiseta que hacía de improvisado pijama.

Recorrió con la mirada la habitación. Su ropa perfectamente doblada junto a la de Kakashi en la mesilla de noche, sobre ella los protectores de ambos.

El maestro se puso un parche, cosa que sorprendió a la joven. Sonrió al recordar que le había dicho que se ahorrara los chistes de piratas.

Le miró, sobre la cama, sólo con el pantalón, iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba tímida a través de la separación de las cortinas.

Dispuesta a acercarse, se levantó de golpe, pero no avanzó, ya que el sofá hizo un ruido al perder el peso de la joven sobre él. Soltó el aire contenido al notar que su maestro no se había despertado. Se quedó de pie junto a la cama solo observando.

En un momento dado se envalentonó y paseó levemente, rozando con la punta de los dedos una cicatriz que le atravesaba el estómago, de abajo a arriba. Hizo lo mismo con otra en el hombro.

Era curioso que hasta ahora, no se hubiese fijado en esas heridas. Quitó la mano en un movimiento cuando notó que Hatake se revolvía, suspiró al notar que no había abandonado su estado de sueño.

Regresó a la cicatriz del estomago, esta vez en sentido contrario, detuvo su camino al llegar al ombligo, lo esquivó y siguió hasta el borde el pantalón. Ahora sentía curiosidad por saber hasta donde seguía esa marca.

Iba a meter el dedo bajo la goma para bajarlo cuando una mano la agarro de la muñeca. Se quedó de piedra. ¿Había estado despierto todo el rato? Ahora pensaba atropelladamente que decirle para no parecer una estúpida desesperada.

**- No empieces nada que no vayas a terminar, j eje-** deshizo el agarre**- es lo malo de ser ninja, con el tiempo se adquiere el habito de tener el sueño ligero.**

**-Ahm, estoo, je je, no es lo que parece, no me malinterpretes- **miró por la ventana- **¿Tu…, recuerdas…, como te has hecho todas ellas?-** se sentó en el borde de la cama incapaz de mirarle, sintió a su espalda movimiento. Kakashi se había incorporado…

**- Recuerdo hasta las tuyas –** metió la mano bajo la camiseta de la chica y deslizó dos dedos por el canalillo, bajando de lado hasta la cintura, recorriendo una antigua herida de la joven **- ¿Tu no?**

Se sobresaltó, no se esperaba que él hiciera eso.

**- Perdona si te he despertado, no era mi intención**.

**- Me la hicieron con una catana en el país de la niebla, durante una misión de escolta-** esperó que Sakura le mirase para señalar la cicatriz del estómago.

Ella miró al suelo, con una expresión triste que él interpretó como una mueca de asco.

**- Lo siento-** Hatake imitó la expresión de tristeza.

**- ¿Por qué te disculpas?**

**- Lamento mucho que mi apariencia te desagrade, no eres la única que ha puesto esa cara al verme, no te preocupes estoy acostumbrado -** sonrió de manera lánguida.

**- No te confundas, es que me da pena que te hayan herido, es todo-** sonrió sinceramente**- no eres el único al que han rechazado por tener el cuerpo cubierto de horribles cicatrices. No te hagas la victima, no te pega, je.**

**- Esta visto que solo podemos juntarnos entre nosotros, ¿No es gracioso?**

**- No tiene gracia- **apoyó las manos a ambos lados de las caderas y se deslizó por el borde de la cama hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejándola sobre el colchón**- Kakashi, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?**

**- Claro, después decidiré si te contesto o no, jejeje.**

**- ¿Dónde te fuiste ayer, No es que ayudes mucho durante las misiones pero es la primera vez que dejamos una a medias – **apretó los labios**- y luego está el echo de que esos dos no aparecieran, estaban muy raros por la mañana, ¿Sabes algo?**

**- Eso son dos preguntas- **suspiró**- Tienes razón, mi retirada de ayer tiene que ver con esos dos… No te enfades pero no me corresponde a mí decírtelo…**

**- ¿También está relacionado con el chico que esperaba a mi madre?-** se recolocó en el suelo**- Era muy guapo y no recuerdo haberle visto por la aldea.**

**- Eso tampoco me corresponde decírtelo, tu madre te lo contará a su debido tiempo, pero no la atosigues –** sonrió**- Tú también eres muy guapa, debe ser genético.**

**- Será por parte de mi padre, ya que a mi madre no me parezco mucho…al menos físicamente.**

**- Si, será la herencia genética de tu padre, Kozue es mucho mas delicada y sutil que tu.**

**- Lo dices por que no has visto a mi madre de mala leche, es peor que Tsunade con un mal día, te lo aseguro.**

**- Todas las mujeres de mala leche sois terroríficas –** le acarició el pelo**- tú también, pero en tu caso me parece encantador.**

**- Seguro que Naruto no opina lo mismo.**

**- Tienes razón, deberías dejar de sacudirle, al menos en la cabeza, que está estudiando mujer, no permites que se desarrolle su intelecto, jejeje**

**- No creo ser la culpable de que Naruto no sea más inteligente.**

**- Algún día se hartará de tus agresiones, ¿Lo sabes, no?**

**- Y tu, ¿Desde cuando le defiendes?-** bufó molesta**- primero tengo que cargar con que me ignores a causa de tu predilección por Sasuke y ahora te pones de parte de Naruto –** se giró para encararle**- Se supone que un maestro debe ser imparcial con TO-DOS sus alumnos…**

**- No te confundas, guapa, no me pongo de parte de Naruto –** le dio un toquecito en la nariz con el dedo** – Lo que pasa es que me preocupo por ti.**

**- Pues no lo hagas, sé defenderme solita-** se abrazó las rodillas **– hace tiempo que dejé de ser una niña.**

**- Entonces deja de comportarte como una –** Ladeó el cuerpo para quedar de espaldas a Sakura** – y deja de pagar tus frustraciones con él. El día que te devuelva el golpe no pienso intervenir, tenlo claro.**

**- ¡¡Mis frustraciones! No esperaba que tú precisamente me salieras con eso –** cruzó los brazos sobre las rodillas y puso encima la barbilla **– Además no creo que Naruto me levantase la mano jamás.**

**- Todo el mundo tiene un limite, incluso él –** se sentó en la cama colocando las piernas a ambos lados del cuerpo de Sakura y se echó hacia delante, apoyando su rostro en la cabeza de la joven**- y sobre lo que he dicho de tus frustraciones-** suspiró**- te has pasado tantos años intentando agradar a Sasuke que no te has dado cuenta de lo que tenías alrededor –** fastidiado **– cegata…**

**- Dimití de perseguir a Sasuke hace meses –** suspiró pesadamente **– además creo que tiene otros gustos amorosos…**

**- ¿Te has tomado tu tiempo, eh? – **Deslizó sus brazos por el cuello de la chica obligándola a incorporarse en el sitio **– conozco a uno que se alegrará de saber que estás disponible…**

**- Seguro que Lee-san estará encantado con la noticia.**

**- No lo decía por él.**

**- ¿Entonces? –** se giró lentamente hasta que pudo mirarle en la misma posición.

Se bajó de la cama para cogerla en brazos y depositarla suavemente sobre el colchón, mientras ella le miraba con una expresión de desconcierto. Con ese gesto quedaba claro que hablaba de él mismo.

Se colocó sobre ella, con una de sus piernas entre las de Sakura, soportando el peso del cuerpo con los brazos, estirados y en tensión, analizando todas las fases por las que pasaba el rostro de la chica. Paso de estar confundida, frunció el ceño, abrió la boca y cerró los ojos. Para cuando los abrió, había tomado una decisión.

**- Kakashi, yo…-** puso una de sus manos en el pecho del jounin y la otra en el hombro, justo sobre la cicatriz que minutos antes estaba tocando.

Pensó en la situación en la que se encontraba. Totalmente inesperada y agradable a la vez.

Kakashi era la representación de todos los héroes ninjas que ella admiraba desde la infancia. Cada una de las cicatrices eran un trofeo, un triunfo sobre la muerte, una marca de que había conseguido regresar con vida, una y otra vez.

Siempre había admirado su misterio. Conocía perfectamente los límites de todos sus compañeros, sus técnicas, sus fallos, hasta sus frases y dejes típicos en cada uno de ellos, pero con Kakashi era distinto.

Llevaba años su lado, primero como alumna y desde hacía un tiempo, como camarada al mismo nivel, pero ella sabía que eso no era así. Jamás estaría a su nivel, ni con mil años de entrenamiento. Desconocía sus técnicas, su capacidad, cada batalla con él había sido distinta, y eso la hizo admirarle cada vez más.

Para ella él era inalcanzable. Como la imagen de un dios al que se venera, se puede mirar, tocar, pero se es consciente de que jamás bajará de su pedestal divino a responder las plegarias. Eso pensaba hasta el instante en el que la cogió en brazos. La divinidad se hizo mortal ante sus ojos.

Salió del trance cuando notó que Kakashi había acortado la distancia entre ellos al apoyar los codos a los lados de la cabeza de Sakura .

**- ¿Ya has terminado de pensártelo? –** sonrió bajo la mascara **– llevo mucho tiempo esperando que florezcas, Sakura – **susurró su nombre **– Te has convertido en una flor preciosa, realmente bella.**

**- Las flores son bonitas, pero demasiado delicadas.**

**- Si quieres pararme, ahora es el momento –** sus palabras denotaban urgencia** – como has dicho las flores son frágiles y tu eres una – **cogió aire por la boca**- voy a romperte, Sakura, aunque llores, grites o luches, no me voy a detener hasta haber destrozado tu delicadeza…**

**- Me gustará ver como lo intentas –** lo miró desafiante **– a lo mejor eres tú el que acaba inservible…**

**- ¿Entonces me das permiso?-** pasó un dedo por el cuello, provocando escalofríos en la joven.

**- Tengo curiosidad por saber hasta donde eres capaz de llegar –** ladeó la cabeza dándole mayor acceso **– a no ser que tus palabras sean solo eso.**

Había lanzado el desafío y ahora era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Consciente de que por una vez debía dejar de lado su orgullo de ninja y abandonarse a él, a sus actos.

Kakashi contaba con la ventaja de la experiencia que otorga la edad y eso se notaba.

Ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, se percató de la diferencia de tamaño que tenían sus cuerpos. Él era duro donde ella sea suave y blandita.

Sakura poseía una fuerza monstruosa procedente de su entrenamiento en el control de chakra, pero su cuerpo no se había endurecido, no como el de su compañero de lecho.

Podía sentir en sus manos el relieve de las antiguas cicatrices en la espalda masculina.

Con los ojos cerrados, notó como se erguía sobre las rodillas y le separaba las piernas lo suficiente como para llenar el espacio entre ellas con su cuerpo, pero no lo hizo, se acercó a la oreja de la joven.

**- ¿Confías en mí?-** vio como ella asentía en silencio como respuesta **– Cierra los ojos y pase lo que pase, no los abras**

Le ató las manos y las situó sobre la cabeza, indicándole que se agarrara a los barrotes en la cabecera de la cama. Se aferró a ellos como un naufrago a una tabla, apretando los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, con el cuerpo entero en tensión, temblando, sintiendo el corazón bombeándole en la garganta.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue el sonido de tela al ser desgarrada. No fue consciente de que su "pijama" había sido roto, hasta que la lengua de Kakashi se posó en su estómago. Después algo frío en su cadera, primero a un lado, después al otro. Sus braguitas habían pasado a mejor vida, posiblemente a causa de un afilado kunai.

Incapaz de abrir los ojos, notó la suavidad producida por el cabello de Kakashi en su vientre, justo debajo del ombligo.

Bajaba lentamente, siguiendo un camino de sobra conocido por él.

Con las manos en los muslos de la joven, usó los pulgares para separar los pliegues de carne, cálidos, sensibles, siempre ocultos, ahora ante sus ojos. Sonrió al ver que Sakura había emitido un leve jadeo, quizá por la sorpresa o por la excitación, en ese momento poco importaba.

Paseó la lengua por el lugar, sin consideración alguna, una y otra vez, sin piedad para con la joven que gemía incansable.

Sincronizó los movimientos de su cadera a los de la cabeza del maestro. Estaba al borde del abismo y se moría de ganas por caer al vacío. Su aguante mermaba por momentos.

Llegado el momento, perdió el control y partió los barrotes de metal con las manos, al tiempo que su sexo palpitaba en la boca de Kakashi y sus piernas aferraban la cabeza del jounin con fuerza. Todo su cuerpo sintió la sacudida, hasta que las extremidades de la chica cayeron pesadas a ambos lados, temblando.

Recuperaba el aliento y la cordura, cuando sintió que le desataban las manos, momento en el que abrió los ojos. Lo miró interrogante. Él le brindó la respuesta antes de que la pregunta saliera de los labios de Sakura.

**- Aún no estoy preparado para llegar al final –** la cubrió con la sabana que había estado desde el principio en el suelo **– Algún día, cuando sea más valiente, lo haremos-** sonrió bajo la mascara **– Me debes una, que no se te olvide. Será mejor que te duermas.**

Se acostó junto a ella, y deslizó un brazo bajo la almohada, mientras que con el otro, abrazaba la cintura de la chica.

**- Sabía que no te atreverías.-** dijo Sakura sonriendo.

**- Pero, te ha gustado ¿A que sí?**

**- Mucho, tanto que pienso devolverte la que te debo lo mas pronto posible –** cerró los ojos con la intención de dormir** – No me gusta tener deudas, y mucho menos contigo.**

**- Je je. Me la cobraré debidamente, no te preocupes.**

**- Sé que lo harás, pervertido.**

**- Duérmete o no respondo de mis actos.**

**- Está bien, Buenas noches, Kakashi.**

**- Dulces sueños, Sakura.**

Durante un rato, el silencio solo era roto por la respiración del Jounin en el cuello de la chica. Esperó a que ella se durmiera, y sonrió triunfante, tras haber conseguido exactamente lo que él deseaba. Poseer una preciosa flor. Su flor.

Finalmente, el sueño lo acogió, y descansó, desde hacía mucho tiempo, en paz consigo mismo…

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Bien, respondiendo a los reviews:

**A Katy uzumaki**: ¡¡Gracias por el review! Y me alegro un montón de que te guste el fic. Espero que este epi también se merezca un mensajito tuyo. Besos.

**A aradio akimichi**: Agradezco profundamente que leyeras el anterior aunque no te guste el yaoi (aunque tampoco fue para tanto, la verdad) de todos modos, te avisaré a pie de episodio cuando la cosa se ponga "fea", ¿Vale? Este episodio lo he hecho para ti, disfrútalo, y sigue apoyándome, cuento contigo. Besos

**A Yuya-han:** (Shiga san le tiende un gran paquete de pañuelitos de papel, y le palmea la espalda) Venga, venga, ya pasó, mujer, que no ha sido para tanto (j ojo jo) Me ha hecho muy feliz que te gustara el episodio, de verás, (agradezco que tu hermano trabaje, j eje je) Cuidado con la deshidratación, producida por la pérdida de fluidos, que es muy mala para el cuerpo. Cuídate mujer, que te espero para que me leas, (si puede ser en buenas condiciones físicas, mejor que mejor) Besos wapa.

**A akemi20**: Me alegra que te guste el yaoi (aunque en este epi te he destrozado el kakairu, lo sientooooo) Lo que pasó en el baño, ejem, pues que Naruto se desahogó siguiendo las instrucciones de Sasuke, (una pena, pero nada de contacto físico por parte del Uchiha, solo el besito al final, ese que se supone que Naruto no ha notado por que estaba dormido, ejem ejem) Espero leer tu opinión sobre este epi. Besos.

**A Aoi-Hikawa:** (¿Extraño?) Jum, espero que este epi te guste más. Viene mucha conversación, como a ti te gusta. Espero impaciente tu opinión al respecto. Besitos

**A maca-chan15**: Me alegra que te guste el fic, de verdad. Marchando una de actualización, jejeje. Espero leer tu review. Besos.

**A HagaRenPotter:** Súper feliz de que te guste mi historia, aquí tienes tu continuación, Disfrútala. Besitos

**A Ishida Rio**: ¡¡Fomentemos el insomnio colectivo! Jejeje… Espero que te siga gustando después de la subida de tono, jejeje. Besos.

**A Karina**: ¡¡**Amiga, Tu esposo suelto y descontrolaooooo**! Jajaja, Espero que te guste como he hecho el epi, (no es lo que habíamos pensado, pero es que no he podido hacer a Kakashi mas malo, lo siento, no me salía) **Te quiero mucho amiga**, besitos para ti.

**A Kiomi:** Sasuke solo le dio instrucciones a Naruto, si lo lees cuidadosamente, verás que no le toca "ahí" en ningún momento (Ya llegará, no te preocupes, pero para el primer "encuentro chenchual" creo que con eso está mas que suficiente, ¿No te parece?)

"**Grupito de amigas que también leéis mi fic**": gracias wapas, espero que os haya gustado este epi también, a vosotras y a Kiomi. Espero tu opinión, Besos

**A Nadeshcka:** ¡¡Pues toma actualización! Je j eje, espero Review. Kisesssss…

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Miles de besos, abrazos, achuchones y estrujamientos a todos y todas los que me apoyáis capitulo a capitulo. Sigo esto por vosotros.

Besitos y mordiskitos.

**Shiga san.**


	9. Reencuentro

**Advertencias: Lo de siempre, los personajes no son míos, pertenecen íntegramente a Kishi-sensei (que envidia, jo)**

**Sobre el epi decir que, siento el retraso, pero no he tenido tiempo de casi nada, (cosillas del portátil, que no se conectaba el muy $·$&·$& censurado) Lo sientoooooo…**

**En vista de que habéis picado el botoncillo, disfrutad del episodio…**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**JAULAS: **

**EPISODIO 9: Reencuentro.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Los animales nocturnos ponían la banda sonora a la siempre animada aldea de la hoja. Los únicos sonidos de origen humano, eran los del cuerpo de guardia y los de algún borracho despistado. Obviamente, a las cuatro de la madrugada, pocas cosas pueden perturbar el sueño de los aldeanos, la mayor parte del tiempo en paz, sintiéndose protegidos por sus orgullosos ninjas. Pero en cuatro puntos de la aldea, la cosa era bien distinta….

_**#Unas horas antes:**_

**# Punto 3: Residencia "Haruno":**

Bajaba las escaleras abrazando el cesto que había albergado la colada antes de ser tendida. Dentro del mismo, un pequeño bote guardaba las pinzas de colores en su interior. Con cada escalón, el repiqueteo de las pinzas hacía una música muy curiosa.

Al ver la puerta abierta, recordó que tenía visita, y esperaba que no estuviese enfadada por la tardanza, con la colada había olvidado por completo que la esperaba alguien.

No le sorprendió en absoluto que Sakura se fuera de noche con Kakashi de echo tenía la convicción de que esos dos estaban en pleno proceso de noviazgo, ya que la pequeña Haruno había dejado inexplicablemente de idolatrar al joven Uchiha y no paraba de hablar de Hatake a todas horas.

Kozue, sonrió, estaba claro que su niñita ya era una mujer y lo cierto es que Kakashi le gustaba para su hija. Maduraría con él.

Seguía sonriendo mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de ser abuela a corto plazo. Un pequeño Hatake correteando por la casa sería perfecto, o una pequeña, para rememorar viejos tiempos. Aún se sentía joven para ser abuela, pero los niños la encantaban, estaba segura que su hija le daría unos nietos preciosos, igual de trastos e inquietos que ella de niña. Tendría una pequeña charla con Kakashi para darles un empujoncito.

La visión frente a ella la paralizó por completo, aún con un pie en el último escalón, el cesto se le escurrió de las manos y las pinzas tintinearon a lo largo del pasillo. Una de ellas fue parada por el pié del visitante, que seguía en la puerta, embelesado por la visión de su amada. Seguía siendo perfecta, le gustaba lo que veía.

Kozue se llevó la mano a la boca, la barbilla le temblaba y tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar. No podía ser él, era imposible. En ese momento dejó de importarle la identidad de la persona frente a ella, estaba furiosa, definitivamente era una broma de mal gusto, fuera quien fuera iba a pagarlo muy caro, pero eso sería después de confesar.

**- Seas quien seas no tiene gracia –** escondió las manos tras la espalda.

**- No esperaba que te lanzaras a mis brazos llorando, pero tampoco que me recibieras cabreada -**sonrió mientras agarraba la espada dispuesto a desenvainar**- ahora viene cuando me amenazas y utilizas tu habilidad para descuartizarme en trocitos –** chistó fastidiado **– justo como la primera vez que nos vimos, ¿Recuerdas?**

La mujer dio un paso atrás, pero no cambió de expresión, estaba dispuesta a todo.

**- No sé como te has enterado de eso, pero tú no puedes ser él. Deshaz el henge y dime quien eres en realidad y qué quieres conseguir con esto.**

**- Esta bien, tú ganas-** sacó la espada del cinto y la depositó en el suelo al tiempo que se arrodillaba y ponía las manos a la espalda** – Lo haremos de esta forma. Pregúntame algo que solo sepa la persona a la que se supone que estoy suplantando –** cerró los ojos.

**- ¿Dónde la tienes? –** Mantuvo el silencio un momento **– Sí eres el verdadero sabrás a lo que me refiero – **vio como él abría los ojos y sonreía mostrando los colmillos**- y de paso me dices donde está la mía.**

**- Eres muy astuta, veo que no has perdido facultades –** suspiró **– Está en el interior de la muñeca derecha, igual que la tuya, pero solo saldrá si depositas tu sangre en ese lugar y la tuya si es mi sangre la que usas – **observó como cambiaba la expresión en el rostro de la mujer y se ponía de rodillas frente a él**- ¿Te referías a eso? **

La alianza que firmaron con sangre, un demonio y una humana, que se pertenecían mutuamente, que les identificaba como esposos, ante los demonios, ante todos, ante ellos mismos.

Kozue no respondió, al menos con palabras. Se colgó de su cuello y apretó su cuerpo contra el de él, usando toda la fuerza que podía sacar en ese momento.

**- Me dejaste sola –** comenzó a llorar**- muy sola. No tienes ni idea de todo lo que he tenido que pasar sin ti.**

**- Cuéntamelo –** besó las mejillas ahora empapadas de lágrimas**- por favor. Quiero que me cuentes todo, absolutamente todo-** la miró **– y por lo que más quieras, deja de llorar, que se me rompe el alma cada vez que lloras, deberías saberlo.**

Sonrío, definitivamente era él, sin ningún lugar a dudas. Comenzó su relato, después de recuperar la normalidad…

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Lamentos, quejidos, gente llorando. Susurros, murmullos y gritos. Todo mezclado en su cabeza. El cuerpo dolorido, la mente despertándose lentamente. Todos los músculos fríos, recorriendo la piel, unas punzadas brutales. Una voz que sobresale del resto, diciéndole a otra persona, que la paciente se está despertando. ¿Se referiría a ella?

El hospital de Konoha, aterido de enfermos. Cientos de personas heridas, mutiladas, apiñándose en los pasillos, en todas partes. El personal médico moviéndose de manera frenética, sin descanso.

Aunque le costaba enfocar, podía ver perfectamente el caos que reinaba en las instalaciones medicas. Estaba en una camilla, vendada, herida y confundida.

Sabía como había llegado a ese estado, pero no como había acabado en el hospital. Recordaba perfectamente a su agresor, todas las imágenes de la brutalidad sufrida en su frágil cuerpo, de las aberraciones que le había echo pasar. Del rostro de su agresor, de cómo disfrutaba, de cada palabra, cada gesto, del olor que desprendía, de todo. Un zumbido azotó su cabeza y se desmayó. Cuando volvió a despertar, había pasado mucho tiempo, y el panorama hospitalario era mucho mas tranquilo y relajado.

Empezó a desperezarse como si el cuerpo no le perteneciera. De nuevo una voz femenina la obligó a abrir los ojos.

**- Avisa al Hokage, se está despertando-** la enfermera se inclinó sobre ella **– no te muevas mucho Kozue, Tus heridas han cicatrizado, pero has perdido masa muscular, si te levantas tendrás mareos, permanece tumbada.**

Se incorporó despacio, sujetándose la cabeza con una mano, haciendo que el pelo le cayera sobre los muslos.

**- Tienes un pelo precioso –** la enfermera se sentó en el borde de la cama**- Te lo he lavado cada dos días…**

**- Es raro tener el pelo de este color –** cogió un mechón y lo orientó a la luz de la ventana.

**-La verdad es que tener el pelo blanco y tan largo no es muy normal –** sonrió a la chica **– pero es lo que nos diferencia a unos de otros, ¿Te imaginas que todos fuéramos iguales, sería muy aburrido ver siempre lo mismo, jejeje… Además, con esos ojos tan verdes, y tu pelo, eres preciosa, no te refieras a ti misma como rara… **

**- No eres la primera vez que me lo dicen –** mostró una sonrisa **– pero conozco a otro con un pelo tan raro como el mío –** señaló a la puerta donde Kakashi estaba apoyado…

La enfermera se levantó y se dirigió al joven antes de abandonar la habitación.

**- Quédate con ella hasta que venga el Hokage, ¿Vale?**

Kakashi asintió y se colocó en la cama, en el mismo lugar en el que estaba la enfermera sentada

**- ¿Estabas metiéndote con mi pelo? –** Le acarició la **cabeza -¿Cómo te sientes, has dormido un montón… Creí que no te ibas a despertar nunca…**

**- ¿Qué ha pasado? No sé como llegué a la aldea y mucho menos al hospital…-** bajó el tono **– Ni si quiera tengo claro como sigo viva –** clavó sus ojos esmeralda en las correas que cruzaban el pecho de Kakashi antes de mirarle a la cara, suplicando una respuesta.

**- Sólo se que te trajeron unos Anbu, de eso hace ya tres meses –** miró a otro lado – **me alegro que por fin hayas regresado al mundo de los vivos.**

¡¡TRES MESES! La noticia le cayó como un jarro de agua fría. ¿Tan mal estaba como para necesitar tres meses de recuperación? Y eso no era lo único. Desde que se había incorporado, notó que su vientre tenía un exceso de volumen de origen desconocido. Incluso juraría que había sentido movimiento en su interior que achacó, a algún espasmo muscular asociado al movimiento después de mucho tiempo de inactividad. Sí, seguramente sería eso.

Se vio tentada de preguntarle algo más a Kakashi, pero justo en ese momento, el tercer Hokage entraba en la habitación portando un bulto en sus brazos, haciendo reaccionar al chico como un resorte, abandonado el improvisado asiento, que fue inmediatamente ocupado por el Tercero.

**- ¿Te importaría dejarnos solos? –** El hombre se dirigió a Hatake con la mirada suplicante, prefería poner al día a la joven sin espectadores **- ¿Cómo estás?**

**- Bien, supongo –** miró al extraño paquete que cargaba el hombre al notar que emergía de él una pequeña mano **- ¿Y ese bebé?**

**- Tenerlo conmigo es la única manera de asegurar su supervivencia-** suspiró- **aunque no te lo parezca, este enano es el enemigo público número uno de toda la aldea… ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces han tratado de matarle… estoy empezando a cogerle gustito a esto de estar en peligro de muerte continuamente, jejeje**

El Hokage trataba de quitarle hierro al asunto, pero no lo conseguía. Puede que Kozue estuviera cansada por el letargo involuntario al que había sido sometida, pero no era tonta.

**- ¿Qué clase de monstruo querría hacer daño a un bebé tan pequeño? –** Dibujó una mueca de desaprobación**- ¿Qué es eso tan grave como para merecer el odio de una aldea entera, hasta el punto de atentar contra él?- **Notó de nuevo movimiento en su vientre, y se pasó la mano para aliviar la extraña sensación.

El hokage suspiró profundamente, y permaneció un instante en silencio, buscando las palabras adecuadas para lo que tenía que contar…

**- El día que nació este niño, el zorro de nueve colas arrasó la aldea –** entristeció el gesto**- El cuarto se enfrentó a él y ganó, aunque a un precio demasiado alto –** la miró **– casualmente fue el mismo día que te atacaron a ti…**

**- ¿El cuarto está…?-** no pudo terminar la pregunta, vio al hombre asentir **- ¿Mató al zorro?**

**- No exactamente – **acomodó al pequeño en el regazo de la chica, y apartó la tela que lo cubría **– Te presento a Naruto Uzumaki –** el pequeño se aferró al dedo del Hokage y se negaba a soltarle…

Kozue entendió por qué todo el mundo quería asesinar al pequeño en cuanto le vio las marcas en los mofletes. Recorrió las facciones del pequeño Naruto y sonrió…

**- Entonces, ¿El zorro está aquí, dentro de este pequeñín?**

La pregunta sobraba, ya que la respuesta era más que evidente. El ataque debió dejar sin casa, sin familia y sin nada a mucha gente, que ahora culpaba al pequeño, inocente de todo, de la causa de sus males. Ella misma no estaba muy segura de si no actuaría igual que ellos, no les culpaba pero tampoco entendía por que el Hokage había decidido que la vida de ese niño se desarrollara en el odio y el resentimiento. Le esperaba una convivencia dura llena de desafíos demasiado grandes.

**- Si quieres, en cuanto me recupere lo suficiente, me haré cargo del niño –** vio como el hombre negaba con la cabeza…

**- Ahora mismo lo mas importante es que salgas de aquí, además en tu estado, lo que menos necesitas es una obligación tan grande como esta. De momento me ocuparé de él, se lo prometí a su madre…**

**-¿En mi estado? ¿Qué me pasa?- **frunció el ceño**- ¿Qué le ha pasado a la princesa?**

**- Estás embarazada, Kozue, de echo sales de cuentas en cuatro meses mas o menos –** acarició el vientre de la chica **– ya lo estabas antes de que te …., bueno tu sabes, afortunadamente no es consecuencia del ataque, no te preocupes…-** desvió la mirada a la carita de Naruto** – La princesa desapareció después de dar a luz. Me hizo jurarle entre los sollozos provocados por el dolor de las contracciones, que cuidaría de su hijo. He interrogado a todo el mundo y nadie sabe nada.**

La chica tardó un rato en procesar todo lo que acababa de escuchar, y miró al hombre muy seria.

**- Nadie debe saber quien es el padre de tu hijo, espero que lo entiendas, así evitarás el peligro – **esperó a que la joven Haruno asintiera**- Y también debes guardar el secreto de este pequeño, ¿Puedo contar contigo?**

**- Si, por supuesto.**

**- Entonces te dejo, para que descanses y comas algo, tienes cara de hambre. –** Volvió a coger al pequeño y a cubrirlo **– Espero verte en cuanto estés recuperada, hablaremos entonces, ¿De acuerdo?**

Iba a abandonar la habitación, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, formuló una pregunta…

**- Kozue, ¿La persona que te agredió, era de la aldea? ¿Le conozco? –** La chica afirmó con un gesto **– Ahora sé que es lo que buscaba el zorro – **susurró para si mismo, aunque la chica lo escuchó perfectamente...**- No pongas esa cara, no es culpa tuya, asegúrate de ponerte bien lo mas pronto posible…**

** Meses después **

De nuevo en el hospital, aunque esta vez, era por la llegada de una nueva vida.

Las contracciones eran seguidas y el dolor insoportable durante la última hora, se acercaba el momento y extrañamente estaba muy tranquila, deseosa de ver, por fin, el aspecto de su bebé. Entristecida por no tener consigo al "culpable" de su dolor, se encogió con la última sacudida. Esta había sido terriblemente dolorosa y prolongada, pero no se quejó, se limitó a agarrarse el vientre, ahora duro por la tensión. La matrona le indicó que había llegado el momento, y que en la siguiente contracción debía empujar.

Lo hizo, con todas sus fuerzas, hasta quedarse sin aire en los pulmones. Tres "empujones" después, seguidos de un silencio y el sonido del instrumental medico repicando en la bandeja metálica. Un susurro, enfermeras de un lado a otro. Otro silencio. La matrona terminaba de extraer la placenta y de limpiar a la madre, entonces sucedió. Un llanto llenó el espacio de la habitación y los pasillos colindantes. Vítores y enhorabuenas atravesaban las paredes y llegaban a la agotada joven madre que sonreía.

**- Es una niña, muy guapa y en perfecto estado de salud-** la matrona colocó a la pequeña en el pecho de su madre **- ¿Ya has decidido el nombre?**

**- Encantada de conocerte, preciosa –** Kozue acarició la cabecita de su pequeña y miró a la matrona que esperaba para poner el nombre de la niña en la cuna que la alojaría**- Se llamará Sakura.**

**- ¿Y el apellido, es para completar el informe. Necesitaré también los datos del padre.**

**- Haruno, Sakura Haruno-** miró a su hija **– En los datos del padre, pon desconocido. Llevará mis apellidos, los de mi clan.**

**-Entiendo, no habrá problemas no te preocupes, ahora descansa.**

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**- Creo que ya me has contado bastante por hoy-** el pelirrojo se levantó del sofá –** será mejor que duermas un poco, pareces cansada.**

**- ¿Te quedarás, verdad?-** espero la reacción del hombre frente a ella.

**- Si, por supuesto –** sonrió enseñando sus colmillos en el proceso**- Mañana tengo que hablar con Naruto, le espera una temporada bastante dura- **suspiró **– espero que cuente con buenos amigos, necesitará mucho apoyo.**

**- Ese chico tiene la habilidad de convertir en amigos hasta a los enemigos más terribles, ahora el que está en peligro eres tu, como se sepa tu verdadera identidad…**

**- Venga, a dormir, mañana pensaremos que hacer-** se acomodó en el sofá dispuesto a dormir ahí.

**- Hakumo –** la mujer lo llamó desde las escaleras **– duerme conmigo, por favor.**

La acompañó gustoso, compartir el lecho con la persona amada, era mejor que la jaula que le había albergado hasta ahora. La calidez del cuerpo femenino junto al suyo, era mucho más gratificante que el frío y la humedad que inundaba la pequeña celda que le había servido de vivienda en los últimos veinte años. Se sentía en casa, feliz…

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Pues aquí un trocito de la historia de la madre de Sakura. En otro epi contaré la historia de amor entre Kozue y Hakumo ( Kyaaaa, le puse nombre, ¿Os gusta, gracias a Boku por ayudarme a elegir el nombre del Kyubi "versión humana")

A los **Reviews:**

**A aradio akimichi**: Como siempre¡¡ME ALEGROOOOO, ME ENCANTA QUE TE GUSTE EL EPI, DE VERDAD. Aquí tienes el nueve, espero que te aclare algo más de la historia. ¡¡SIGUE LEYENDOME POR FISSSSS!

**A Ishida Rio**: ¡¡CREEMOS LA LIGA INTERNACIONAL A FAVOR DEL INSOMNIO! JE JE JE ( Con Sasuke incorporado en paños menores, jejeje) Como siempre, tu review me conmovió, a si que , te prometo más lemon ( más adelante, jejeje que he dejado a medias a Sasu y a Naru…) Sobre lo que comentas de Saku Kaka, pues , dales tiempo, que no puedo hacer de Kakashi un pervertido así por las buenas ( j ojo jo, sin comentarios) de momento se queda en un "momentodesfogue", al menos mientras el padre de la "criatura" siga en la aldea… Espero tu comentario como siempre…

**A Nadeshcka:** pues espero que este epi te guste más (Lo de Sakura, ya se verá, es que si te lo cuento ahora te destripo una parte importante de la trama (Cotilleo: Iruka tiene muuuuuuuucho que ver, jejeje) Espero tu comentario. Besitos

**A Adaluna**: La frase a la que haces mención, tiene su razón de ser, (No te preocupes, lo entenderás mas adelante, cuando el padre de Sakura no amenace la existencia de nuestro sensei preferido, j ojo jo) Cuéntame que te parece este epi, ¿Si, Besos…

**A Karinita "tiawenaesposadekakashi":** (Que conste que te haré casito y haré a tu "esposo" más sádico y pervertido, palabrita de amiga friki del yaoi, j ojo jo) pero no será con Sakura "Risotada maléfica; Mua ha ha ha ha…( Voy a convertir a tu esposo en una mala bestia… Pobre Irukaaaaaaaaaaa) Ejem: recuperando la compostura: Espero que te guste este epi. Dime que siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii……..

**A arhen**: pues este epi es exclusivo de esos dos. Espero que te aclare un poco más la relación entre ellos. Ya tengo pensada la historia de cómo se inició su romance, lo escribiré mas adelante, pero aún no tengo muy claro si incluirlo en este fic o hacer un oneshot aparte. Ya te contaré. Espero tu review como agua de mayo, jo j ojo

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Gracias por vuestros mensajitos, y perdón por la tardanza, pero el portátil se negaba a conectarse (al menos hasta hoy) GOMEN NASAIIIIIIIII…

Dejadme vuestra opinión, agradecimientos, amenazas, proyectos de tortura… en fin lo que se os ocurra, pero ¡¡DECIDME ALGOOOOOOOO!

Besitos y mordiskistos (Sin lengua, esos están reservados a mi Itachi kun mua hahaha)

Shiga san.


	10. Tsunade

**Advertencias: Los personajes y la historia de Naruto son de Kishi-sensei (joooooooo)**

**Bueno, pues vamos con el primer epi de dos cifras, (que iluuuuuuu), gracias por vuestro apoyo, de verás, me encanta leeros.**

**Hale, Al epi, que ya va tocando---------------------**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**JAULAS: **

**EPISODIO 10: Tsunade.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Los animales nocturnos ponían la banda sonora a la siempre animada aldea de la hoja. Los únicos sonidos de origen humano, eran los del cuerpo de guardia y los de algún borracho despistado. Obviamente, a las cuatro de la madrugada, pocas cosas pueden perturbar el sueño de los aldeanos, la mayor parte del tiempo en paz, sintiéndose protegidos por sus orgullosos ninjas. Pero en cuatro puntos de la aldea, la cosa era bien distinta….

**# Punto 4: Despacho del "Hokage":**

Ser Hokage tenía sus ventajas, pero también sus inconvenientes.

Dos días llevaba sin dormir, leyendo documentos antiguos, entrevistándose con gente, que colaboraba más bien poco, si el tema de conversación era cualquier cosa relacionada con Naruto.

Empezaba a hartarse.

Dejó su quehacer en las contadas ocasiones en las que las necesidades fisiológicas naturales se lo requerían.

Tenía la sensación de que ya formaba parte del mobiliario de la oficina, pero el estímulo que le concedía saber que casi había resuelto el enigma, la obligaba inconscientemente a seguir con la lectura.

Extendido en el suelo un mapa de la aldea, con la localización de todos los que participaron en la "batalla"; lo miraba insistentemente, lo que fuera que se le escapaba estaba en ese mapa.

Faltaba algo, ¡NO, faltaba alguien, y acababa de darse cuenta de quien.

Kakashi no estaba en el maldito mapa, de hecho, nadie recordaba haberle visto durante la batalla. ¿La había mentido? ¿Por qué?

Shizune irrumpió en el despacho con una bandeja.

Un descansito le ayudaría a ordenar los datos, muchas veces si quieres dar con algo, lo mejor es dejar de buscarlo, y es lo que iba a hacer.

Un té y algo de comer le vendrían estupendamente.

Tomó la taza humeante mientras giraba la silla y admiraba el amanecer en Konoha.

Reordenando los datos, empezó a recrear la contienda mentalmente, cronológicamente… ¿Qué tenía?..

La criatura accedió por la muralla oeste, y según los testigos, también abandono la aldea por el mismo sitio, pero en algunos informes Anbu, se describía un gran destrozo en el muro sur, teniendo en cuenta que Naruto fue al sur con Sasuke, lo mas probable, es que el demonio entrara en la aldea por ahí, de un modo más discreto y se transformara una vez dentro, por alguna razón, su huida precipitada le impidió volver a salir sin ser visto.

Estaba claro, el verdadero demonio entró y salió por el sur, pero entonces había dos demonios, ¿Quién era el otro, ¿Un Bunshin del mismo demonio, No, esa técnica se desarrollo mucho tiempo después de aquello. Definitivamente, era otra persona, pero… ¿Quién? La misma pregunta una y otra vez.

Repasó de nuevo las órdenes emitidas aquel día.

Aparte de las habituales en situación de ataque, había una de ellas que le llamaba la atención, por ser de arresto y ejecución, ya que al "preso" se le identificaba con un número y varios símbolos.

Lo extraño de esta orden en concreto es que, había sido emitida por los miembros del consejo, y eso se salía de lo habitual.

Existía una ley desde la fundación de la aldea, que imposibilitaba a los miembros del consejo a solicitar ordenes de arresto sin el consentimiento expreso del Hokage.

Tenían autoridad para debatir sobre el funcionamiento de la aldea y exponer sus opiniones, pero siempre con la aprobación del Hokage, a si que… ¿Quién era esa persona tan peligrosa como para ser encarcelada con tanto secretismo y lo que era peor, sin el conocimiento, no de uno, si no de dos Hokages?

Y lo mas extraño era el lugar del arresto… El edificio médico, la sala de maternidad…

Se giró de nuevo a la mesa, ante la atenta mirada de Shizune y tomó el registro de nacimientos…

¡¡BINGO! Acababa de dar con una pieza más del puzzle.

Ya sabía que esos números y símbolos identificaban a la madre de Naruto, ahora había que averiguar su nombre y la razón por la que el consejo quería deshacerse de ella, aunque tenía una vaga sospecha…

Según los pocos datos que no estaban borrados, conocía de ella su edad, 17 años, peso, estatura, y que el parto había empezado antes de tiempo.

Teniendo esto en cuenta, y los pocos datos que había registrados del bebé, el parto tuvo que ser una verdadera agonía. Después de eso, nada de nada. Ni tratamientos post-parto, ni pruebas de ningún tipo, ni a la madre ni al bebé.

Si la orden de ejecución se llevó a cabo, era una atrocidad, aunque el consejo tuviera sus razones, pero arrebatarle a su hijo recién nacido debió ser horrible para ella, y si después de eso, le comunicaron la orden, no tendría fuerzas para escapar y mucho menos para defenderse.

Pero… ¿La mataron? Si así fuera, su cadáver podría haberse confundido fácilmente con los resultantes del ataque, a si que buscarla sería imposible.

¿Y si algún alma caritativa se apiadó de ella? ¿Y si la hicieron desaparecer sin más, sacándola de la aldea? Si la encontraba, estaba segura que le contaría partes de esta historia que no estaban escritas en ningún sitio.

Lo primero, averiguar su identidad. Con lo que tenía desperdigado por el despacho lo tenía bastante difícil.

Debía encontrar la conexión entre todos los hechos…, El ataque a la aldea, los dos demonios, la orden de ejecución, el nacimiento de nueve bebés con un intervalo de pocos minutos entre los partos, ese era otro enigma, ¿Qué provocó que nueve mujeres con unos embarazos distanciados en el tiempo se pusieran de parto casi al mismo tiempo?

La pequeña Hyuuga era sietemesina…

Otra cosa más para añadir a la carpeta de los sinsentidos…

Apuntó en una hoja concertar una reunión con esas mamás, alguna tenía que saber algo…

Suspiró, de nuevo estaba en el punto de partida.

¿Qué tenían en común todos estos acontecimientos,

¡No, esa no era la pregunta correcta… Era quién, ¡Eso es! Tenía que haber alguien común en todos estos hechos.

El Kyubi buscaba algo en la aldea según la mayoría de testigos, ¿A la madre de Naruto quizás? Si era así, ¿No habría sido más fácil entregársela para evitar la masacre?

No eso no era posible. El padre de Naruto era el cuarto Hokage, a si que, ¿Para qué querría el Zorro a la madre de Naruto?

Revolvió de nuevo las hojas y dio con algo interesante.

Kozue Haruno fue atacada fuera de la aldea, y encontrada en una cabaña al oeste, Mm.…en la misma dirección por la que accedió uno de los demonios… ¿Era ella la conexión entre todo este caos, ¿Y si la persona que la atacó, utilizó un henge del kyubi para vengarse de alguien de la aldea amparándose en la técnica para ocultar su identidad? Pero… ¿Entonces el "verdadero" le hizo frente para proteger a los habitantes o para salvar a la persona que buscaba? Definitivamente estaba yendo en la dirección equivocada, algo tendría que ver eso seguro, pero no era lo que Tsunade buscaba, de momento lo aparcaría para investigarlo después.

Ya sabía como resolver el misterio, sabía exactamente donde buscar. Se giró en la silla y encaró a Shizune que había estado todo el tiempo observándola en silencio, intentando descifrar los cambios en su rostro que veía reflejado en el ventanal del despacho.

**- La primera regla para esconder algo –** La quinta miró a su aprendiz fijamente

**- Es dejarlo a la vista, ¿No? –** Shizune respondió de manera automática sin tener muy claro la razón de la pregunta.

**- Exacto. Lo he tenido delante todo este tiempo y ni me había dado cuenta-** Se levanto y sacó de la estantería uno de los libros que contenía el registro de los aprobados en los exámenes.

**- Llevo tiempo dándole vueltas a una cosa –** Shizune se puso tras ella para ver el contenido del libro **- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que el tercero había colocado a los genins haciendo los mismos equipos que con sus padres?**

**- La frase exacta fue: En que estaría pensando ese vejestorio –** imitando la voz de Tsunade.

**- Si, eso mismo, j eje je. –** Pasaba las hojas hasta que dio con una foto de Jiraiya y sus alumnos **– Mira esto.**

La imagen mostraba al Sannin con tres pre-adolescentes, que posaban sonrientes mostrando sus bandanas al fotógrafo. Al pié de la foto podía leerse: Graduación a Genin de Haruno, Uzumaki y Uchiha.

**- ¿Este es el cuarto Hokage, no? –**Preguntó Shizune señalando al muchacho**- Y ¿Esté es el padre de Sasuke? Qué serio sale en la foto, igual que su hijo, jejeje –** suspiró y señaló al tercer componente del equipo **– Sakura se parece mucho a su madre, menos en el color del pelo, la expresión es la misma…**

Pasó de nuevo las hojas, hasta una foto en la que posaban todos los promocionados de aquel curso. Paseó la vista por todos y cada uno de ellos, y sonrió al darse cuenta que estaba en lo cierto. En la foto de grupo, junto a Shinichiro Uzumaki, futuro cuarto Hokage de la aldea, una jovencita sonriente, de complexión delgada, casi rozando la fragilidad, cabellos largos y de un rubio mucho más claro que el muchacho y unos hipnotizantes ojos azules.

Si no se lo llega a señalar Shizune lo habría pasado por alto, pero en el preciso instante de la foto, ambos se miraban con complicidad, demasiado para ser sólo compañeros de academia, y otro pequeño detalle prácticamente inapreciable, las manos de ambos estaban entrelazadas por sus dedos.

Buscó de nuevo a pie de foto, donde los nombres de todos ellos se amontonaban casi en un solo renglón:…….Uchiha, Kozue Haruno, Shinichiro Uzumaki, Shanya Otogi……

La quinta Hokage susurró su nombre, más para si misma que para ser escuchada, la voz de su ayudante la hizo volver la cabeza a mirarla y sonreír. Por fin la había encontrado…

- **Esta es la madre de Naruto, ¿no, sinceramente, es bellísima y eso que dicen que los hijos se parecen a su madre es un mito.**

**- Tenemos que encontrarla, como sea. Consígueme todo lo que puedas sobre ella, cualquier cosa, por insignificante que te parezca, no olvides que es muy importante. La clave de todo lo que está pasando está en lo que le pasó a ella.**

**- ¿Qué hago con todo esto? –** dijo señalando al caos reinante en la oficina.

**- Yo me ocuparé de recoger todo, toma esto** – le tendió varios pergaminos**- son las misiones para hoy, asígnalas según lleguen a pedirlas. Me llevaré todo esto a la sala de los Hokages y lo ordenaré para devolver todo a su sitio. En cuanto acabes ponte con lo que te he dicho. **

**- ¿Vas a por Naruto? Está en el hospital desde ayer – **Shizune leía las misiones

**- ¿De verdad crees que seguirá ahí? –** Sonrió abiertamente **– Mandé a Iruka a verle y le dije que si estaba en el hospital se pasara a decírmelo y que si no, que se quedara con él, en vista de que no ha venido en toda la noche, mi corazonada de que ese escandaloso no se estaría quieto en el hospital era acertada.**

**- Espero que no se haya largado otra vez –** la joven imitó a su maestra metiendo sin delicadeza toda la documentación en las cajas que habían usado para transportarla hasta el despacho.

**- No te preocupes, daré con él. Solo tengo que estar cerca de Ichiraku cuando tenga hambre. – **Suspiró **– parece mentira que sea tan previsible, en fin…-** cargó la caja y se dirigió a la sala con las fotos de los Hokages, seguida por Shizune.

Observó las fotos en cuanto se quedó sola en aquel cuarto. Se paró frente a la del cuarto, fijándose especialmente en sus ojos…

**- Tenías que enamorarte de una Otogi, …no había mas chicas en la aldea…-** posó la mirada en la foto del tercero **– no me puedo creer que le permitieras acercarse a alguien de ese clan, sobre todo tú, … maldito viejo estúpido…**

Comenzó a enrollar los pergaminos y a colocarlos según al lugar al que debían ser devueltos. De vez en cuando volvía a mirar las fotos y negaba con la cabeza.

Conocía las historias que circulaban sobre ese clan, siempre había tenido la impresión que se utilizaban más para dar miedo a los niños desobedientes, que para contar la verdad de ese clan.

En fin, incluso las fábulas escondían algo de verdad. Tendría que investigar pero al menos, ahora sabía que buscaba…

Desplazó el libro que contenía los datos sobre el clan Otogi hacia un lado de la mesa, quería colocar lo antes posible la montaña de documentación que había esto leyendo los últimos dos días.

Ahora tenía la sensación de que la mayoría de esos papeles eran totalmente inútiles. Sonrió pensando en que ahora que ella "mandaba", tendría que hacer algo con tanto papeleo inservible.

En cuanto hubo terminado su tarea, se sentó pesadamente en el sillón y tomo el libro con las manos, sin abrirlo, con la misma sensación que tendría un niño que acaba de encontrar un cofre lleno de tesoros.

Pasó las hojas una a una, más ojeando que leyendo, hasta que dio con la ficha de Shanya.

Hija primogénita de uno de los miembros más importantes del consejo de aquella época. Sus datos académicos eran impecables. Inteligente y formal.

Más impresionantes que sus logros como estudiante eran sin duda, los referentes a su formación ninja.

Portadora de la técnica de línea sucesoria más impresionante de la que Tsunade había sido capaz de ver en su vida. Y eso no era todo.

Había participado en las "guerras ninjas" desde los cuatro años. Leyendo eso, la quinta tuvo la impresión que era más una esclava al servicio del clan que uno de sus orgullos, ya que permanecía encerrada, por voluntad propia, en los dominios del consejo mientras sus "servicios" no eran necesarios.

"**C.A.S. 251"** esa era su casa, cuando no estaba rodeada de muertos.

Entendió por que una niña pediría estar encerrada con esa técnica. Estaría asustada si no era capaz de controlar semejante poder.

**Mensajeros de la muerte.**

Así se les denominaba a los de ese clan, pero el caso de la muchacha era especial.

Con cuatro años, había detenido una batalla que estaba perdida de antemano por Konoha. Cuatrocientos ninjas de la hoja contra mil seiscientos de varias aldeas aliadas. Solo fue necesaria su presencia para que todos los enemigos cayeran literalmente fulminados, sin saber qué les había matado.

Ese hecho suscitó el miedo entre los habitantes de Konoha, suficiente para que la chica solicitara no ver a nadie nunca más.

Cerró el libro de un golpe, considerando que ya había leído bastante.

Permaneció varios minutos masajeándose las sienes con insistencia, necesitaba un trago de Sake, y lo necesitaba ya, pero a las ocho de la mañana le costaría horrores encontrar el tan preciado líquido.

Una presencia en la habitación la hizo girar la cabeza.

**- Vaaaayaaaaa! Cuanto honor… Espero que traigas algo de sake…**

Le tendió la pequeña garrafa que la Quinta cogió con un movimiento y de la cual bebió a morro un trago largo.

**- Qué manera más femenina de beber, digna de una princesa –** levantó una ceja y la miró sonriente, mientras posaba la mirada en las dos cajas que estaban sobre la mesa - **¿Demasiado ocupada quizás, señorita importante?**

**- ¡Vete a la mierda, Jiraiya! Todo esto es culpa tuya, nunca estás cuando se te necesita.**

**- ¿No habremos llegado demasiado tarde?-** El joven kazekage habló desde la puerta – **Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto pero, el perro que mandaste a avisarme llegó ayer y tardé unas cuatro horas en dar con Jiraya-sama. Sin tus indicaciones habría tardado el doble… ¿Y bien?-** miró alrededor** – El perro me dijo que el problema es con Uzumaki, ¿Dónde está? **

**- La verdad, no lo sé – **volvió a beber sake **– Ayer se quedó en el hospital, pero…**

**- Se ha largado, como siempre –** Jiraiya miró su garrafa de Sake con pena al notar que estaba vacía**- Entonces no hay de que preocuparse, si tiene fuerzas para escaparse del hospital no está tan grave…**

**- De todos modos, quiero hablar con él, necesito contarle algo que...**

**- No creo que sea buena idea, Tsunade** – Jiraiya cortó la frase de la hokage mirándola muy serio.

**- Cuando quiera tu opinión te lo haré saber, Jiraiya –** la mirada fulminante de la mujer le hizo desistir de cualquier comentario jocoso que tuviera en mente **– Ahora si no te importa, llevo dos días sin dormir –** Se giró al joven que seguía en la puerta **– Gaara… ¿Serías tan amable de traerme a Naruto en un par de horas? Estaré aquí durmiendo…**

**- Daré con él –** hizo señas a sus hermanos que estaban en el pasillo y los tres desaparecieron tras una nube.

En cuanto se quedaron solos, el Sannin cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a ella en el sofá.

**-Sigo pensando que no es buena idea que lo sepa, al fin y al cabo, lo pasado, pasado está, ¿No?**

**- Y yo sigo pensando que no necesito tu opinión –** suspiró mientras apoyaba la cabeza en las piernas masculinas **– Dirás lo que quieras pero… tiene derecho a saberlo, es su pasado, el de sus padres. Voy a contárselo, lo quieras o no.**

**- ¿Sabes a cuanta gente cabrearás con todo esto?**

**- ¿Te da la impresión de que me importa, por que si es así, estas equivocado. De algo me tiene que servir ser la "jefa". **

**- El consejo no pensará lo mismo,-** le acarició el pelo **– ya sabes como son guardando sus "cositas".**

**- Un puñado de viejos decrépitos no van a impedirme contarle a Naruto la verdad, tenlo por seguro- **alargó la mano y pasó un dedo por las marcas rojas del rostro del sannin**- Quédate conmigo hasta que despierte…por favor…**

**- Duerme tranquila –** puso su mano sobre la de ella y la recolocó en el estómago de la **mujer – No me moveré de aquí, aunque no te garantizo que me esté quieto, jejeje, a lo mejor me da por rememorar viejos tiempos…**

**- Por tu integridad física, espero que no te entren ganas de rememorar nada –** dicho esto, Tsunade se sumió en un profundo y merecido sueño, velada por su mejor amigo, o quizá algo más, aunque ella jamás lo reconocería en público,

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Bueno, bueno, bueno, pues finalmente con el 10, ( Uff, y lo que me ha costado), vamos con los reviews:

**A Cary- Yuumei**: Gracias por el mensajito, me alegra que te emocione. Aquí tienes la actualización. Espero que me sigas leyendo, Besitos…

**A Ishida Rio**: Yo tb espero que no corten los reviews, (que son mi inspiración), Haber si para este epi, tu hermano deja tu inspiración tranquila y me dejas uno bonito. Besos.

**A aradio akimichi**: Pues toma actualización… Espero que te aclare muuuuucho más, ( al menos es lo que he pretendido) Espero tu mensaje, besos.

**A arhen**: Súper contenta de que te guste mi historia. Espero tu mensaje y tú también, te me cuidas mucho, ¿Si, Saludos…

**A Karinita**: Espero tu comentario en cuanto lo leas. Te quiero amiga. Besitos ( **Muah ha haha, Itachi es miooooooooooooooo)**

**A Nadeshcka**: Pues aquí tienes el siguiente. (La próxima vez, me dices que es lo que no entiendes y trataré de explicártelo, ¿Vale?) Besos.

**A Katy uzumaki**: ¿Qué hay mucho lío, jajaja, pues ya verás ahora que ha aparecido Gaara, (risotada maléfica, mua hahaha). Sobre lo que comentas del SasuNaru, **pues si, habrá, y mucho mas fuerte que lo del epi "mítico" de la pajilla, ( jajaja)** Espero tu comentario. Besos.

**A Aoi-Hikawa**: No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Me alegra que me hayas "encontrado de nuevo", y espero que la historia te siga enganchando. **Habrá más Sasuxnaru, no te preocupes, ( y del fuerte, jajaja)** Déjame Review y me dices que te parece éste, ¿Vale?

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Gracias por vuestro apoyo, sois mi inspiración, de verdad.

Besitos y mordiskitos.

**Shiga-san.**


	11. Sakura

**Advertencias: Los personajes de Naruto son producto de la maravillosa mente de Kishi-sensei (Si fueran míos la cosa sería muy distinta…para empezar Kakashi estaría atado a la cama de mi amiga Karina sin posibilidad de escape y… Itachi-kun sería solo miooooooo, mua hahahaha)**

**Como siempre, espero cumplir vuestras expectativas con este episodio:**

**A leer, ¡Vamos!---------------------**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**JAULAS: **

**EPISODIO 11: Sakura.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de incorporarse lentamente. Al apoyar la mano en el colchón descubrió una hoja de papel. Se acercó a la ventana para apartar la cortina, dejando entrar la luz solar. Leyó la nota que Kakashi le había dejado y se apresuró a vestirse para salir. Justo como ponía en la misiva, cogió el dinero y sonrió…

**- Es cierto, no tienes ni idea de lo que cuestan estas cosas. –** Se colocó el protector en el cuello para taparse un chupetón "regalito del maestro" **– creo que me llegará para unas bonitas que te impresionen. **

Se dirigió a la cocina con la intención de desayunar, pero desistió tras comprobar, que la nevera de un soltero era un micro mundo inexplotable donde la palabra comestible no existe. Desechando completamente la idea de aprovisionarle de alimentos, salió a desayunar fuera. Volver a su casa no era una opción. Mientras pensaba que hacer, el aroma a bollería recién hecha, encaminó sus pasos al origen del alimenticio olor.

Mientras Sakura elegía un sitio en el restaurante y pedía su desayuno, el apartamento de Kakashi recibía una visita inesperada…

**- ¡Madre mía! Menuda juerga se han corrido esta noche aquí…**

El visitante paseó la vista por el dormitorio señalando a su acompañante los "lugares conflictivos" de la estancia. El cabecero de la cama destrozado, una camiseta del uniforme de Jounin desgarrada por el centro y lo más curioso, unas braguitas perfectamente cortadas. Se agachó para cogerlas y**… ¡Plaff! **Una colleja…

**- Joder Asuma, no seas guarro.**

**- Kurenaiii- **se quejó haciendo un pucherito infantil y pasándose la mano por la nuca** – sólo quería ver de quien son, no te mosquees, mujer…**

**- Ya, seguro. Ahora resulta que eres un "sabueso de la lencería"-** mirada asesina- **No hay que ser muy listo para saber la identidad de la damita.**

**- ¿Tu sabes quien es solo viendo la habitación? –** la miró con desconfianza.

**- A ver, Asuma: ¿conoces a muchas mujeres que puedan partir barrotes de hierro forjado y tengan el cabello rosa?**

Mientras Kurenai le mostraba el cabello que había en la almohada, Asuma leía en voz alta una hoja de papel que cogió de la mesilla:

"**_perdona por no despertarte, pero era demasiado pronto y no estaba seguro de poder contenerme si te espabilabas. Te veo en la oficina de la Hokage a medio día. P.D.: bajo tu ropa hay dinero, espero que te llegue para unas braguitas nuevas, no estoy informado del precio de esas cosas. Que no se te olvide que me debes una, y de las gordas…. Esperaré ansioso hasta que "canceles tu deuda" Recoge el estropicio antes de irte… Es broma…"_**

Estalló en carcajadas mientras la mujer le miraba con una sonrisa.

**- Ansioso, ¿Eh?-** habló entre risas**- eso quiere decir que no quedó muy satisfecho, jajaja.**

**- A mi lo que me preocupa es que no sepa cuanto cuestan unas bragas –** señalando la maltrecha prenda del suelo**- con la fama de pervertido que tiene.**

**- A mi da que pensar el hecho de que le guste romperlas –** seguía con la risa.

**- En fin, será mejor que nos vayamos –** Kurenai dejó la nota en su sitio** – Va paseándose por la aldea una jovencita sin ropa interior, jajaja…**

**- Venga, te invito a tomar algo antes del entrenamiento-** El hombre se limpiaba la lagrimilla.

**- Asuma –** le habló muy seriamente**- Ni una palabra de esto, ¿Entendido?**

**- ¡Pero por quien me tomas!-** tratando de parecer enfadado pero sin conseguirlo- **Valeee, valeee, no diré nada, ¿Contenta?**

**- Sí, mucho –** tiró de la puerta y comprobó que estuviera cerrada**- Andando, me debes un café.**

Mientras tanto en el restaurante, Sakura paladeaba lentamente su bollo recién horneado. En la mesa de al lado tres chicas conversaban animadamente, hasta que llegó una cuarta, con mala cara por lo que pudo escuchar.

**- ¿No has dormido bien, Menuda cara traes.**

**- No mucho, la verdad –** se sentó **– Mi vecino has estado ocupado esta noche, ya sabéis a lo que me refiero.**

**- Vayaaaa, ¿A si que, tu vecino, el tío bueno enmascarado, se ha llevado un lige a casa?**

A Sakura casi le sale el café por la nariz de la impresión. Se echó para atrás en el sitio y agudizó el oído.

**- Ese mismo, y no veas que escándalo montó anoche, sobre todo ella. ¿Es que la gente no entiende que a las cuatro de la madrugada, el resto del planeta duerme?**

**- Si, tienes razón. Vaya hora más rara para echar un polvo.**

**- ¡No digáis tonterías, esas cosas no tienen hora. Es como comer o bañarte. Lo haces cuando tienes ganas…**

**- Eso es verdad. En fin ¿Pudiste verla, cuenta con detalles-** las tres chicas se abalanzaron sobre la última esperando que contase lo que sabía.

**- No sé quien es la afortunada –** Sakura suspiró aliviada**- pero antes de venir he echado un vistazo por la ventana y han dejado todo echo un asco. Parecía más un campo de batalla que una habitación.**

**- Eso es señal de que se lo han pasado bomba, jajaja.**

Estuvieron un rato riéndose, hasta que una de ellas habló de nuevo, pillando de nuevo, a Sakura con un sorbo de café en la boca.

**- ¿Queréis un cotilleo sobre el vecinito de esta? –** Todas asintieron **– El otro día oí, que no usa su "cosita", pero que las deja a todas satisfechas y con ganas de más.**

**- A lo mejor se la cortaron en alguna misión, jajaja-** Carcajada general.

**- Eso no lo sé, pero me contó una chica que había estado con él, que no le pudo ver la cara, ni lo otro, que él no la dejó mirar.**

**- Entonces es que es un habilidoso con las manos, jajaja.**

**- y con otras cosas –** sacó la lengua y sonrió**- Eso explicaría que no tenga hijos, a pesar de que no para de hacerlo con toda la que se deja. Tanto autocontrol no sería normal… y no creo que gane tanto como para gastárselo en montañas de preservativos, ¿Qué opináis?**

**- Si no la usa, no creo que tenga necesidad de comprar gomitas, jajaja.**

Por fuerzas desconocidas del destino, Asuma y Kurenai accedían al mismo local, Sakura se acurrucó a otro lado de la mesa para ocultarse.

**- ¡Mira que casualidad, ella nos lo dirá!-** las chicas miraron a la Jounin y le hicieron una seña para que se acercara a su mesa.

**- Buenos días chicas, ¿A quien estabais despellejando hoy?**

**- ¡Kurenai sensei! No somos tan malas, jejeje, aunque tienes razón, estamos comentando unas cosillas sobre el vecino de ella –** señaló a la afectada**- y tenemos una duda.**

**- ¿Sobre Kakashi? –** Asuma se reía desde la barra, mientras la jounin le fulminaba con la mirada y regresaba alas chicas de la mesa con una sonrisa**- ¿Qué pasa con él?**

**- Es que hemos oído una cosa y queremos saber si es verdad, ¿Tú saliste con el una temporada, no?**

**- Si, pero fue hace unos años – **notó como las chicas la miraban interesadas **- ¿y que pasa con eso?**

**- Vosotros, ¿lo hacíais?-** preguntó una de ellas avergonzada mientras las demás emitían unas risitas nerviosas…

**- ¿A que viene esa pregunta, éramos jóvenes y llenos de vida, disfrutábamos de la juventud –** Eso a sonado a Maito, puaj. Iba a contestar pero, Asuma la cortó…

**- La verdad es que no paraban, jajaja, podría contaros una anécdota muy graciosa del examen a jounin de Kurenai en la que los pillaron…Auch-** codazo en las costillas.

**- Ejem…-** La mujer siguió sonriendo como si nada mientras el pobre hombre, se retorcía disimuladamente **– ¿Qué es lo que queréis saber exactamente?**

**- Es que… verás, cof cof… hemos oído…pues que…nos han dicho…-**en vista de que la mirada de Asuma intimidaba demasiado a la chica, Kurenai optó por acercarse para que se lo dijera al oído.

**- Cuando estaba conmigo si tenía, pero como ya he dicho, fue hace algunos años, ahora mismo no sabría que responderte –** conteniendo la risa**- Aunque Asuma estuvo con él en las termas hace unos días, seguro que sabe algo.**

**- ¿Qué es lo que sé?-** preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

**- Aquí las señoritas quieren saber si Kakashi tiene "colita". Jajaja-** miró al Jounin simulando curiosidad** – Ya sabes, lo normal, forma, tamaño, funcionalidad, resistencia…**

El hombre tardó un rato en superar su estado de estupefacción. Entre lo de la habitación de Kakashi y esto, tenía completo el cupo de emociones para un solo día y eso que solo acababa de comenzar la mañana. Suspiró resignado y tras sonreír a Kurenai, se agachó frente a las chicas apoyando las manos en la mesa…

**- Para vuestra tranquilidad-** paseó la mirada por cada una de las caras que lo miraba impaciente esperando la respuesta**- os comunico, que mi querido compañero y amigo Kakashi, tiene intactas todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, para su absoluto uso y disfrute.**

Se hizo un silencio y después, las cuatro chicas suspiraron sonoramente, al tiempo que Asuma era tirado de un brazo y abandonaba la cafetería a empujones producidos por la Jounin, mientras se quejaba de haber dejado a medias su desayuno. Las carcajadas de la mujer se perdieron en la lejanía unidas a las replicas del pobre Asuma.

Las cuatro chicas siguieron debatiendo sobre el tema durante un rato más. Mientras Sakura se recuperaba de la impresión, vio por la ventana a Temari que parecía buscar algo. Se le ocurrió una idea malvada, para vengarse de las cotillas de la mesa de al lado. Hizo una señal a Temari para que se acercase ala ventana y le mostró algo que había escrito en una servilleta, la rubia asintió y Sakura formó los sellos para un perfecto henge de su maestro preferido.

**- ¡CARIÑOOOOOOOO! ¿A si que aquí te habías escondido, eh? –** la rubia entró vociferando en la cafetería atrayendo la atención de todo el local sobre ella y sobre el "falso" Kakashi. Se paseó luciendo palmito por delante de todas las mesas, hasta llegar a la última donde la esperaba su "cariñito". Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él colocando los pechos a una distancia peligrosa de la cara del Jounin, dejando al camarero con cara de alucine.

**- Vamos nena, no seas morbosa- **Dijo "Kakashi" con tono meloso **– no me provoques, aquí delante de tanta gente –** remarcó la palabra "tanta".

**- ¿Y por que no?-** sonó a queja infantil**- al de la barra parece que no le importa y las cuatro petardas de la mesa de al lado se irán dentro de poco –** se aseguró de que las chicas de al lado la escucharan.

**- ¡Oye tu, ¿a quien estás llamando pertard…-** No pudo seguir hablando al comprobar la identidad del "vecino salidillo de mesa".

**- Se...Se...Será mejor que… nos vayamos…jejeje…-** tirando de sus amigas para sacarlas del sitio y evitar el bochorno-… **va…vámonos…chicas...Tenemos…muchas…muchas cosas que hacer… ¡andando!**

Las jovencitas abandonaron el local a la carrera, mientras Sakura deshacía el henge y Temari salía de encima de ella. Las dos se pasaron varios minutos mofándose de las caras que habían puesto las chicas antes de salir corriendo.

**- Vale, ahora me dirás a que ha venido el numerito-** La rubia de la Arena se sentó en la misma mesa tras pedir un café.

**- Cuando me digas que haces en Konoha, por que no creo que estés de turismo –** sonrió abiertamente**- y no me vengas con que has venido a verme por que no cuela.**

**- Estamos de misión –** tomó un sorbo del café **– ayer vino un perro muy raro y le pidió a mi hermano que buscara al pervertido ese del pelo blanco, como se llamaba, mmm… bueno es igual. Después se nos asignó la misión de encontrar a Naruto y es lo que estaba haciendo antes de encontrarte.**

**- ¿Tu hermano está en la aldea?-** sonó nerviosa.

**- Los dos, ¿Por qué?-** la miró intrigada **- ¿No es bonito? Hemos venido los tres juntitos, como una familia feliz…**

**- ¿Cómo está? He estado preocupada desde que casi muere.**

**- Bien, ya sabes. Los hombres parecen hechos de otra pasta, jajaja. Aunque si no llegas a estar ahí no lo cuenta**- suspiró** – menos mal que hiciste el antídoto para el veneno, si no el imbécil la palma…**

**- Vamos, vamos, hice lo que debía… pero no te estaba preguntando por Kankuro** – miró su taza vacía y le hizo una seña al camarero para que le sirviera otro**- me refería a Gaara. **

**- La verdad es que lo pasó mal durante un tiempo. Ha estado entrenando muy duro y ahora puedo decir que está recuperado completamente** – chistó fastidiada- **No sabíamos que perder al demonio ese le iba a traer tantos problemas… ¿Sabes que se le abrieron todas las heridas que se había hecho desde que nació? Cómo el demonio ese le curaba, no había tenido problemas con eso, hasta que se lo sacaron, por un momento pensamos que moriría desangrado, en serio, hasta la arena se le volvió loca… pero eso es agua pasada –** Sonrió **– ahora está perfectamente..**

**- Te acompañaré hasta el hospital en cuanto te acabes el café –** giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventana, dejando a la vista la marca del cuello**- Kakashi me dijo anoche que Naruto estaba ingresado allí y que Sasuke estaba con él.**

**- Por lo visto no tardó mucho en fugarse – **sonrisa maligna**- A si que ahora te da clasecitas extras ese profesor tuyo, ¿Eh?-señalándole al cuello.**

**- No...No…No es lo que parece –** roja como un tomate.

**- Claaaarooooo** – mirada sospechosa**- Le llamas por su nombre de pila y "anoche estabas con él", ejem ejem, aparte del numerito de hace un rato y de la decoración del cuello que intentas esconder…-** sonrisa triunfal**- fijarme en los detalles es mi** **trabajo.**

**- Está bien, tú ganas- **se levantó dispuesta a marcharse.

**- Entonces… ¿Estás liada con él?**

**- No sé si debería llamarlo así, de hecho no sé en que nos convierte lo que pasó anoche…**

**- ¿Qué tal si lo dejas en un polvo sin compromiso? Te evitará muchos quebraderos de cabeza **– la miró seriamente**- Y yo que creí que te gustaba mi hermano…**

**- Venga, vamos. Creo que sé por donde empezar a buscar a ese memo **– cambió de tema**- Si no está en Ichiraku, iremos a casa de Sasuke. Estoy segura que se ha acoplado allí para escaparse de la charla de la Quinta**- enfadada**- a saber que habrá hecho ahora ese tontorrón…**

**- Sakura, no es por llevarte la contraria**- la agarró del brazo para hablar-**pero que estemos aquí significa que es algo grave, no creo que mi hermano dejara sus funciones de Kazekage por una chiquillada de Naruto. La Arena está pasando un momento jodido, demasiado malo, como para que su líder haga un viajecito por placer, no se si me entiendes.**

**- ¿Quieres decir que Naruto está en peligro?**

**- Me temo que si **– miró al suelo-** es muy probable que él también haya perdido su demonio, no me preguntes como**- la encaró-** no es que lo sepa seguro, pero por la cara que puso mi hermano y por la prisa que nos hemos dado, me temo que sea algo de eso lo que pase.**

**- Entiendo… **- pensó durante unos segundos para dirigirse a Temari con determinación**- Vamos a avisar a los demás, cuantos más seamos antes lo encontraremos.**

Avanzaron rápidamente por los tejados de la aldea, hasta que un muchacho con un perro jugando en el parque llamó su atención.

**- Menos mal… ¡Kiba!- **levantó un brazo para llamar su atención y se giró a Temari- **Ve a esa casa gris del fondo de la calle, es la residencia Hyuuga **– señaló a la casa-** pregunta por Neji y por Hinata y cuéntales lo que pasa. Yo iré con Kiba a por los demás, ¡Ah! Intenta ser amable, los Hyuuga son uno de los clanes mas importantes de la villa, la nobleza, por decirlo de algún modo **– la miró dudando**- intenta no ser desagradable, ¿Vale?**

**- ¿A que viene eso?-** salió disparada hacia la casa**- Ya sabes que la diplomacia es lo mío…**

**- Vale, vale –** le sacó la lengua burlándose- **el punto de encuentro es la torre de la Hokage, nos vemos allí a mediodía, lo encontréis o no.**

En poco menos de media hora, habían puesto al corriente de la situación, a todos los compañeros del ninja más escandaloso de la Villa de la Hoja.

A todos menos a uno.

Cierto Uchiha, que trataba de seguir durmiendo, mientras un rubito de preciosos ojos azules, daba saltos y gritaba en el mismo colchón en el que él yacía.

- **DESPIERTA**-boing- **DORMILÓN-** boing-**QUE-**boing- **YA**-boing**- ES-**boing**- DE-**boing**-DÍA**- boing**- ARRIBAAAAAAAAAAA…**

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

¡Toma ya! Episodio 11, ¡Marchandooooooo!

A los reviews, (esta parte me encanta…)

**A arhen:** ¿Sigues con el lío? Mm.… (Dime que parte no entiendes y te lo explicaré encantada, ¿Vale?) Besitos…

**A Yuya-han**: ¿homúnculo? (no sé si quiero saber que es, jejeje) Me alegra que me sigas leyendo y siento mucho que en este epi no salgan tus chicos, pero tienes un adelanto del siguiente al final (no me regañes, please) Espero tu comentario de este epi. Besos…

**A aradio akimichi** : No te preocupes, que te daré un aviso a pie de episodio. Aquí tienes tu actualización. Esperando que te guste. Besos…

**A Kiomi.** Sip, la verdad es que se dio prisa en abandonar la aldea de la arena, ( ju ju ju) pero de momento no puedo adelantarte nada que si no te destripo la historia y…¿Eso no estaría bien, no? Sobre lo que comentas de hacer a Naruto seme (¿me has leido el pensamiento?) ¡Acertaste!... j eje je…Dime que te parece este epi…Besitos…

**A Katy uzumaki:** No llores, que no pasa nada (te curras un super review para este epi y ya está, j ojo jo) Me alegra que te guste como escribo (Aish, lagrimita de felicidad) Sobre lo de Sasuke, te pongo un adelanto al final de este epi (nada como despertarse lentamente con el canto de los pájaros, en este caso, Naruto dando botes y berreando jejeje, ¿Qué? ¿No es lo mismo, jajaja. Espero tu comentario. Besitos…

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Hasta aquí he llegado.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga-san.


	12. Deseo

**Advertencias: Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishi-sensei**

**Buenoooo, lo primero de todo :¡¡LO SIENTOOOO! ( reverencia), pero en mi defensa diré, que primero estuve enfermita y cuando por fin logré recuperarme, se me murió el portátil que es donde escribía el fic, ( y que tiene la ventaja de que te lo llevas a todas partes y cuando te quedas sin inspiración, cambias de escenario y listo. Pero desde que se me estropeo, no consigo escribir nada decente, al menos en el pc de casa... En fin, intentaré arreglarlo lo antes posible) Lamento muchísimo la demora y espero que tengaís la historia fresca en la memoria y no os toque volver a leer episodios anteriores por mi ineptitud...**

**Mensaje para aradio akimichi: Debido al contenido fuertecillo de este episodio y a que la temática del mismo es Yaoi (Sasu-Naru), me veo en la obligación de avisarte, ( aunque me encantaría que lo leyeras y me brindases tu opinión. Respetaré en todo caso que decidas no leerlo.)**

**Preparad vuestros cerebros para un tórrido episodio, Wa ha ha ha ha ha.**

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**JAULAS: **

**EPISODIO 12: Deseo.**

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**DESPIERTA**-boing- **DORMILÓN-** boing-**QUE-**boing- **YA**-boing**- ES-**boing**- DE-**boing**-DÍA**- boing**- ARRIBAAAAAAAAAAA…**

No podía ser cierto.

Se aferró a la almohada mientras la enrollaba alrededor de su cabeza. Suspiró agotado.

Definitivamente a Naruto, no había nada que pudiera afectarle lo suficiente como para preocuparse, y eso que tenía presente que la Quinta iba a gritarle hasta cansarse por abandonar la aldea sin su permiso.

Pero nada de eso parecía ir con él, ya que en ese mismo momento se "entretenía" probando la dureza de la cama de Sasuke. No parecía tener 20 años. Se preguntó como sería Naruto si fuera más maduro, más acorde con su edad.

Se asomó entre las puntas de la almohada para mirarle sin ser visto y no pudo más que sonreir levemente. Si creciera dejaría de ser el mismo y sinceramente era una pena. Le gustaba así, con ese toque infantil, con esa sensación de que con él podía pasar cualquier cosa divertida, por muy mal que se presentasen los acontecimientos. El era así y si madurase, dejaría de ser el mismo para convertirse en uno más y eso si que sería un desperdicio.

Soltó la almohada que regresó a su postura original de un golpe, momento en el que Naruto hizo algo que Sasuke sólo había imaginado en sus sueños. Dió un ultimo salto y se paró sobre el cuerpo del otro chico dejando las piernas a ambos lados del cuerpo del que estaba tumbado y posando su trasero sobre las caderas del Uchiha.

**- ¡Oye!- **lo miraba divertido, más cerca del rostro del moreno de lo que este podía soportar **- He hecho el desayuno, a si que ¡Derpiertaaaa! levanta, arriba, arriba, arriba, ¡Dormilón!**

Se hizo un rato más el remolón, por alguna estraña razón que no quiso averiguar en ese momento, no le desagradaba del todo la postura en la que se encontraban ambos en ese momento.

**- Déjame en paz, Naruto - **lo miró serio**- Te recuerdo que no he dormido nada , por tu culpa y la de tu "problema" **- haciendo burla **- ¿Recuerdas?**

**- Pues parece que tu te levantas con mi mismo "problema" -** repuso juguetón- **¿Has tenido un sueño cochino del que quieras hablar con tu compañero de equipo?**

Iba a replicarle con algún comentario desagradable pero reparó en el aspecto del rubio.

Llevaba otra ropa y estaba perfectamente aseado y eso no era lo único. La habitación era inundada por el aroma a café recién hecho y a pan tostado.

**- Quíta de encima, que pesas**- vió que Naruto levantaba una ceja pero seguía sobre él** - quiero levantarme y tu gordo culo me lo impide, necesito ir al baño.**

**- Yaaaa, claroooo **- sonrió mientras se levantaba sobre las rodillas, momento que aprovechó el Uchiha para darse la vuelta y enterrar los brazos bajo la almohada.

Recorrió la espalda de Sasuke con la vista, conteniendo las ganas de tocarle a manos llenas y llevando una mano a la propia espalda, tiró la ropa de cama que le cubría para volver a sentarse, esta vez, sobre las nalgas de Sasuke.

**- Si vas a levantarte no está nada bien que te des la vuelta para seguir durmiendo **- puso una mueca **- se va a enfríar el desayuno**- pareció pensar durante unos segundos, llegando a una conclusión- **¿Quieres desayunar en la cama? Haberlo dicho! ¡Ahora mismo te lo traigo! Espera aquí, ¿Vale, vuelvo enseguida.**

La imagen de su querida cama llena de café y mermelada por culpa de un accidente durante el transporte, hizo que Sasuke se levantara como un resorte en cuanto se liberó del peso del rubio, y lo detuvo cogiendole por la muñeca.

**- Voy a ducharme, desayunaré en cuanto acabe- **se metió en el baño .

**- Voy calentando el café...¡AH! espera **- rebuscó en el armario y le tendió una toalla limpia** - Je je je, me temo que necesitarás esto.**

La tomó, y observó la silueta del rubio desde el quicio de la puerta del baño. Suspiró pesadamente y se internó en la ducha tras deshacerse de la ropa que lo cubría.

Con el cuerpo y el cabello enjabonado, apoyó la frente en las baldosas dejando que el agua le resbalara por la espalda y cerró los ojos. Trataba de aprovechar ese momento de paz para repasar mentalmente lo ocurrido en el lago, pero no podía. En su mente resonaban los jadeos de Naruto en ese mismo baño y la sensación de contacto que había sentido hacía pocos minutos.

Sacudió la cabeza como si esos pensamientos pudiesen alejarse con las gotas que salían disparadas de su cabello.

¡Menuda tontería! había estado en peligro de muerte en muchas ocasiones y ahora le daba miedo, ¡No! verdadero pánico admitir que le gustaba ese rubito entrometido y nada discreto.

No solo le gustaba, si no que, si no llega a ponerse bocaabajo en la cama, naruto habría descubierto la razón de su despertar "corporal".

Con un hombro apoyado en el marco de la puerta soportando su peso, se limitó a admirar al Uchiha con una sonrisa.

De pié junto al lavabo con ambas manos apoyadas en la fría cerámica y la vista fija en el espejo, parecía pensar en algo importante, Naruto iba a decir algo, pero prefirió seguír como "espectador" un poco mas.

Con sus ojos azules recorrió la figura de arriba abajo. El cabello destilaba agua hacia sus hombros y espalda, una pequeña toalla torpemente anudada en su cadera que le cubría los glúteos de milagro y un pequeño charco de agua fórmandose a sus pies, era sin duda una visión privilegiada de la que poca gente había tenido el placer de disfrutar.

Y ahí estaba él, preguntándose como sería hacerle a ese cuerpo que admiraba, lo mismo que él le había enseñado en ese mismo sitio horas antes.

Sin ser consciente de la presencia que lo observaba en silencio, cubrió la parte inferior de su rostro de espuma y tomó la cuchilla con la intención de afeitarse. El rubio cerró su mano en la muñeca de Sasuke, la que portaba la cuchilla y lo miró sonriendo.

**- ¿Me dejas? - **vió como el moreno se quedaba pensativo unos segundos y asentía en silencio.

Le señaló el inodoro y cual corderito obediente se sentó, haciendo lo propio Naruto tras llenar el lavabo con un poco de agua y asegurarse de que, desde esa posición. llegaba para limpiar la espuma que sobrara.

El metal afilado recorriendo su rostro emitía un siseo al que ya estaba acostumbrado, pero lo que le ponía nervioso de verdad, no era la integridad de su cara, si no el hecho de que Naruto, sentado sobre su cuerpo prácticamente desnudo, apreciase debido a la corta distancia, que el corazón le latía a la altura de la garganta y que no tenía una excusa coherente si le preguntaba.

Cerró los ojos y se centró solo en los sonidos.

El aliento del rubio casi en su garganta, el metal de la cuchilla cortando el agua y el tintineo que hacía al escurrirla en el borde de la cerámica del lavabo.

De nuevo se encontró reviviendo en su mente la situación de la noche anterior. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser él quien le propinase placer, pero resolvió que lo menos arriesgado era darle simplemente las instrucciones, con la esperanza de que el rubio se girase en algún momento y dándole la cara le rogase que lo hiciera él. ¡Qué ingenuo por su parte! Una medio sonrisa se le dibujó cuando pensó, que era ridículo que un tio que tiene una técnica que consiste en una mujer desnuda, nunca se hubiese procurado auto-placer. ¡Venga ya, si hasta él mismo había sido testigo de los sonrojos que le provocaba mirar a Sakura. Estaba casi seguro que Naruto se entretenía con "juegos manuales" desde que se hicieron los equipos...

- **Si quieres te lo cuento, pero deja de reirte a no ser que quieras una bonita cicatriz en la cara **- Sasuke lo miró intrigado - **Y para que lo sepas, anoche te dije la verdad **- Resopló -** No voy por ahí matandome a pajas, pedazo de guarro...**

**- Yo no he dicho nada **- detuvo la mano "armada" para hablar -** Además...¿Contarme qué?**

**- Como se me ocurrió el Sexy no jutsu **- sonrió triunfante **- Es una historia muy bonita y entretenida que pasó hac...**

**- Está bien **- fastidiado -** admito que lo he pensado, pero no lo he dicho en voz alta.**

**- Pues yo te he oido perfectamente **- mirándole como si le estuviera tomando el pelo -** Estate quietecito y mientras termino te lo cuento, a si no te imaginas las cosas guarras que te gustaría que hicíeramos...**

Sasuke suspiró profundamente. Acababa de levantarse y ya estaba agotado y lo peor de todo es que, ahora parecía que Naruto fuese capaz de escuchar lo que pensaba, ¡Fantástico! Era justo lo que necesitaba, perder la intimidad de pensamiento...

Se permitió abrir los ojos, mientras seguía siendo afeitado por su compañero y "rival" y observó detenidamente sus labios. Como siempre, Naruto hablaba y hablaba sin tener en cuenta nada a su alrededor. Estudió las diferentes variaciones que adquirían los labios del rubio dependiendo de la sílaba que emitiese por ellos.

Naruto se percató de que el Uchiha le miraba la boca y se pasó la lengua lentamente por ellos dotandolos de un brillo perlado que al moreno le pareció exquisítamente provocador.

Le obsequió con una de sus habituales sonrisas antes de decirle que había teminado su función barberíl.

Se giró sobre Sasuke para depositar la cuchilla en el lavabo, pero no se levantó, al contrario, apoyó los pies para darse un pequeño impulso y acercar sus caderas al estómago de Sasuke.

No dijo nada, sobraban las palabras.

Hizo un ademan de acercarse para besarle pero pareció arrepentirse a escasos centímetros de la boca del rubio y se quedó quieto, como congelado, trás posar sus manos en los muslos de Naruto.

Como no se lo esperaba no tuvo tiempo de reacciónar cuando una mano, aún cubierta de espuma de afeitar, tiró de su cuello hacia delante desde la nuca y se encontró siendo besado por esos labios de nácar que admiraba segundos antes.

**- Lo correcto en estos casos es cerrar los ojos, creo...-** admitió el rubio antes de volver a besarle.

Deslizó la mano que aún seguía en la nuca por el hombro, siguiendo el camino de bajada por el brazo y tomó la mano del Uchiha y la depositó sobre sus pantalones, más al centro de donde estaba situada.

**- Mira como me has puesto...-** miró hacia abajo haciendo que Sasuke se fijara tambien en el mismo sitio - **la culpa es tuya por ser tan sexy - **sonrió al ver que el Uchiha trataba de asimilar la información**- solo por un beso y ya estoy como anoche, ¿Ves?...**

No pudo contestar nada, ya que al igual que su dueño, la lengua de Naruto habia invadido la casa bucal del Uchiha. Tenía que parar esto y tenía que hacerlo ya o se le iría de las manos.

Rompió el beso y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en la pared y permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados escuchó tres sonidos seguidos que identificó al instante.

Naruto se quitó la camiseta, desabotonó el pantalón y bajó la cremallera.

Temeroso de abrir los ojos y perder la poca cordura que le quedaba si llegaba a disfrutar de la visión que el rubio le ofrecía, habló desde la misma posición.

**- Esto no está bien -** suspiró - **tenemos que parar.**

**- Ajá...- **haciendo caso omiso a la frase, metió un dedo entre la toalla y la cadera de Sasuke y tiró delicadamente de ella.

**- A mi no me van los tios -** replicó nervioso.

**- A mi tampoco, no te confundas **- apartó la tela hacia un lado, tomó la mano del moreno y la metió dentro de sus pantalones.

**- No deberíamos seguir...ahh - **sintió el agarre del otro chico y él mismo empezó a mecer su mano en el interior de los boxers del rubio.

**- Tienes razón...ahh, pero lo que dices y lo que haces no se corresponde, Sasuke - **deshizo el agarre y recorrió con el dorso de los dedos el vello que rodeaba los alrededores, aún húmedo por efecto de la ducha.

-** ¿por qué no sigues?- **susurró incorporandose levemente, fijó la vista en su propia mano y en lo que hacía.

**- primero me dices que paremos y cuando lo hago quieres que siga **- se sonronjó cuando sus ojos se encontraron **- Si lo hago mal, me lo dices...**

Ahora era el Uchiha el que devoraba la boca del contrario con impetu.¿ Hacerlo mal? Llevaba el ritmo correcto, aunque quizá por la inexperiencia, la presión era ligeramente superior a lo que el moreno estaba acostumbrado.

**- No apretes tanto, que la necesitaré luego **- Notó que el rubio le agarraba el hombro con mas fuerza y aceleró el ritmo de los movimientos. Tal y como le pasó a él en su día, las primeras veces suelen ser breves.

**- Ahora no es momento para chistes, ahh - **la garganta se le quedaba sin saliva, le costaba tragar y sus caderas bailaban al ritmo que imponía la mano de Sasuke instintivamente.

**- Ya casi estás - **suspiró el moreno **- cierra los ojos y trata de sentirlo, sólo eso.**

Toda la sangre de Naruto se concentró en el mismo punto, adquiriendo una dureza a la que aún trataba de acostumbrarse. Casi se podía decír que le dolía.

Con los ojos cerrados como le había dicho el otro, sus caderas se fueron solas hacia delante y apretó con fuerza los pies contra el suelo encogiendo los dedos en el proceso y aferrandose al cuello del moreno tembló, y soltó de golpe una bocanada de aire que tenía contenida desde que comenzó la sacudida. Salpicó el estómago de Sasuke en la primera palpitación y las que siguieron, de menos intesidad, resbalaron por la muñeca y el antebrazo del Uchiha.

Sasuke seguía meciendo su mano, mientras Naruto ahogaba los últimos gemidos, recuperando la normalidad en algo tan cotidiano como respirar.

Tan absorto estaba en la respiración del otro, que no se dió cuenta que en todo el proceso, el rubio no le había soltado y que trás unos segundos para recuperarse, imitó los movimientos que el Uchiha había utilizado para hacerle perder el aliento.

Posando su mano sobre la del rubio, le marcaba el ritmo e intensidad y utilizaba la otra para agarrarse a la pernera del pantalón como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Le pidió en un susurro que le besara, no por que lo deseara, si no como un mero gesto para ocultar su rostro de los ojos azúles que lo estudiaban interesados. Se moriría si Naruto viese en él la misma expresión de la que el Uchiha había sido testigo. El rostro del rubio en el momento del orgasmo era la visión más lasciva y provocadora que había tenido el placer de contemplar en su vida.

Por un momento tuvo la sensación de que alguién los observaba por la pequeña ventana del baño. Le importaba más bien poco. Ni si quiera un desastre natural que provocase que su casa se derrumbra, haría que se moviera un milímetro del sitio.

**- Besas muy bien, para no... Ahh... haberlo hecho en mucho tiempo **- Sasule aceleró el movimiento.

**- Podría décir lo mismo de ti - **Pasó lentamente la lengua por la barbilla bajando hasta la garganta.

Apretó más la tela que aferraba girando la muñeca en el proceso y resolvió a quitar la otra mano de donde estaba, dejando al rubio solo en ese trabajo.

No pudo evitar mostrarle la cara que tanto se había esforzado por esconder, cuando el rubio se apartó de él poniendo una mano en su pecho para echarse hacía atrás, quedando sentado sobre las rodillas del uchiha y bajando la vista a la mano que movía en Sasuke. Se mezclaron los dos en el estómago del moreno, y casi como si se repitiera la misma secuencia, se escurrió entre los dedos del rubio y el antebrazo, llegando unas gotas furtivas a la tapa del inodoro sobre el que estaban sentados por el hueco que había dejado Naruto entre ellos al alejarse...

Ahora era el Uchiha el que trataba de recordar como se respiraba, soltando la pernera lentamente y haciendo que el riego sanguíneo se restableciera en su mano, que estaba blanca por la presión ejercida.

**- Toc, Toc, Toc... ¡O salís ya o tiro la puerta abajo!-** Refunfuño el maestro desde el otro lado** - Tengo que irme a dar clase y no pienso calentar más el maldito desayuno**.

Ambos se sobresaltaron, pues habian olvidado por completo a Iruka. naruto sonrió complice, y cogió la parte de la toalla que cogaba de un lado de Sasuke y se limpió sin dejar de sonreir.

**- Quita de encima **- lo miró seriamente y suspiró antes de dedicarle una breve sonrisa **- Espero que esto no se convierta en una costumbre...**

**- ¿Te refieres ha hacer guarrerías en tu baño?- **Sin dejar de sonreir señaló la puerta y le tendió la mano al Uchiha pra ayudarle a levantarse. A él le temblaban las rodillas y supuso que el moreno estaría igual.

**- No, me refiero a que te limpies con mis toallas, guarro- **busco una parte que no pringara para quitarse los restos del estómago.

**- ¿Y tu? - **ojitos sospechosos** - No me llames guarro si después vas a hacer lo mismo**

**- Como ya he dicho antes, son "mis" toallas- **morritos** - Sal de una vez y haber que le dices a Iruka.**

**- ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle?- **preguntó inocentemente con la mano en el pomo de la puerta pero sin abrirla.

**- La verdad, que tu y yo somos...- **pensando.

**- Mmm... Entiendo **- el rubio miró la cara de Sasuke y se acercó**.- ¿Qué somos, Sasuke?**

**- Pues, la verdad, no sé en que nos convierte lo que acaba de pasar- **lo miró desde su posición, aún seguía sentado en el mismo sitio.

**- Valeee, valeee, ya lo he entendido - **se arrodillo entre las piernas del Uchiha y le cogió la mano**- ¿Quieres ser mi ...?**

**- ¿?- **lo miró interrogante- **¿Quieres que seamos pareja?**

**- ¿Tú no?- **angustiado**- a mi no me importaría..., ser..., bueno... repetir esto contigo más a menudo..., sí quieres tu tambien, claro**

**- Por mi está bien, seremos lo que tu quieras - **sonrió unos segundos **- y antes que lo preguntes..., puedes decírselo a quien quieras, no me importa...**

**- Bien, me alegra saber eso - **lanzó su camiseta al Uchiha y se abrochó los pantalones antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse al maestro con una sonrisa complice en el pasillo.

**- Bueno, creo que me voy yendo- **le guiñó un ojo a Naruto** - Después cuando tengas un rato me encantará oir la histoia, ¿Vale?**

**- ¡OK! Iruka sensei - **levantó el dedo al mas puro estilo Rock Lee**- Hablaremos frente a un tazón de ramen.**

Se sentó frente a la comida y apreció que su pantalón requería de un lavado.

Suspiró y se dispuso a comer con el sonido de la ducha como banda sonora.

También necesitaba una ducha, pero ahora mismo lo que tenía era un hambre terrible.

Estaba cansado y no solo por el ajetreo en el baño, si no por que no había dormido nada en absoluto.

En cuanto Sasuke se desvaneció en el sueño, él se levantó y se entretuvo en recoger la casa, hacer la colada, barrer, afilar las armas, lo que fuera con tal de alejar de su cabeza las ganas de hacer con el Uchiha lo que acababa de suceder.

Resolvió que no había servido de nada la noche en vela, ya que al final, la tentación había sido más fuerte que el sentido común.

El sonido del agua se detuvo y se giró en el sitio para ver al Uchiha pasar desnudo ante él, ¡Uff, ahora si que le sabía bien la tostada...

Apareció en el comedor, sólo con los pantalones sin abrochar y la camiseta en la mano y se sentó en la mesa frente al rubio. No se atrevió a mirarle hasta que sus dedos se rozaron en el plato de las tostadas.

**- Se-será mejor que vuelvas al hospital en cuanto te acabes el desayuno - **lo miró sonrojado**- La hokage se pasará a verte y estaría bien que te encontrase en la habitación...**

**- Creo que paso **- hizo una mueca**- me voy directamente a su despacho**- sonriendo-** si tardo lo suficiente estará tan pedo que no se acordará de por qué tiene que regañarme...**

**- Yo no me fiaría mucho, ten presente el por qué es ella y no otra persona la lider de Konoha.**

**- Ya lo sé... no sería la primera vez que me sacude **-resopló- **acabará por convertirse en una costumbre de la aldea lo de pegarme...- **mirada suplicante...

**- ¿A que viene esa mirada?**

**-¿Me acompañas? **- puso su mejor cara de súplica

**- Ni muerto **- mirada asesina.

**- Haré lo que me pidas**- pucherito infantil "made in Uzumaki"- **lo que tu quieras, de verdad, por faaaaaaaaaa**

**-...**

**- Te lo suplico, te lo ruego, te lo pido de rodillas -** casi llorando- **por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor...**

**- ¿Lo que yo quiera?-** el rubio asintió **-¿cualquier cosa?¿Lo que sea?-** afirmando frenéticamente con la cabeza...

**- Vale, te acompañaré, pero que no se te olvide lo que acabamos de acordar, ¿Entendido?**

**- ¡Entendido!-** super sonrisa-** Je je je je, por eso me gustas...**

**- Termina el desayuno que ya tengo pensada mi "petición"- **voz de ultratumba.

**-¿A..Ahora?**

**-Por supuesto-**echó hacia atrás la silla **- ¿Ya no tienes hambre?...**

**- Es que quería ducharme antes de ir a ver a la abuela, cambiarme de ropa, que se me ha manchado...**

**- Eso será mejor que lo hagas despues - **le indicó con el dedo que se acercara **- por que te adelanto, que vas a volver a mancharte...**

**- Suena bien **- miró el reloj**- creo que tengo tiempo de sobra...**

Se acercó tal y como le había indicado el Uchiha y cuando estuvo a su altura, éste señaló el suelo y Naruto se arrodilló justo como había hecho en el baño...

Mientras tanto, en el exterior de la casa de Sasuke, Temari y Sakura se acercaban con determinación para llamar a la puerta.

**- Esta es la casa de Sasuke - **señaló** - ¿Tuviste problemas con Neji y su prima?**

**- No, les expliqué la situación y ellos se organizaron con el resto como quisieron -** la miró **- Kankuro está con ellos, pero mi hermano Gaara prefirió ir por libre **- sonrió - **aún le cuesta un poco estar con gente.**

**- Entiendo **- le puso la mano en el hombro- **voy a llamar y si no está aqui, nos unimos a los demás.**

La rubia de la arena se acercó a la ventana de la fachada con la intención de mirar el interior mientras Sakura se disponía a golpear con los nudillos la madera de la puerta. Ambas acciones fueron frenadas antes de ejecutarse por un muro de arena seguido de la aparición del flamante Kazekage de la Arena.

**- Será mejor que no lo hagáis- **dibujó una medio sonrisa mientras las chicas le miraban confusas...

**- ¿Por qué?¿Pasa algo ahí dentro que no quieres que veamos? -** Temari vió como su hermano asentía y no tuvo que usar mucho su imaginación para sospechar ligeramente que era lo que sucedía, mucho menos despues de escuchar lo que parecían suspiros y jadeos ahogados al otro lado de la puerta.

**- ¿Es malo?- **preguntó Haruno con un deje de preocupación, que se esfumó en cuanto vió la enoooorme sonrisa en la cara de la rubia...

**- Malo lo que se dice malo, yo no lo definiría así - **seguía sonriendo, pero ahora con un gesto de picardía **- es más bien...mmm...algo que se veía venir hace tiempo, je je je...**

**- Deja de tomarme el pelo -** fastidiada**- no entiendo nada de nada. ¡Voy a mirar que pasa!**

**- Antes de eso, déjame hacerte una pregunta**-Gaara la detuvo por el brazo**- ¿Te sigue gustando el Uchiha?**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no! - **molesta **- es un gran amigo de Naruto y un buen compañero, pero yo ya estoy con otra persona...**

**- Entonces no creo que te afecte mucho ver hasta donde llega su "gran amistad" - **por un momento pareció que Gaara iba a romper en carcajadas**- pero creo que sería mejor que respetases su intimidad.**

Ante esas palabras, entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería el pelirrojo. Primero puso cara de fastidio para despues sonreir abiertamente y con gesto de alivio...

**- ¡Ya era hora!-** tomó a los dos hermanos por los hombros **-creí que no se decidirían nunca, jejeje**

**- ¿Ya lo sabías?-** Gaara levantó una ceja.

**- ¡Pues claro, se les notaba a kilómetros de distancia, pero como los dos son tan orgullosos y cabezotas, creí que nunca darían el paso "definitivo" y pasarían a la acción, jejeje**- miró hacia la puerta -** veo que por fin se han lanzado..**

**- ¿Qué hacemos?- **Temari miró hacia la puerta al igual que los otros dos.

**- Está claro -** Sakura se sentó en el suelo.

**- Esperamos a que acaben y los llevamos con la Hokage -** Gaara se sentó junto a Sakura.

**- Jooo-** la rubia imitó a los otros dos y puso un pucherito mirando a su hermano **- ¿No puedo mirar ni un poquito?**

**- ¡Pervertida!- **los dos al mismo tiempo...

**- Je je je, era solo por curiosidad - **miró de reojo- **para saber cuanto tendremos que esperar, je je je.**

**- Yaaaa, seguro que era por eso- **Sakura no iba reconocerlo, también se moría de ganas de echar un vistazo, pero con Gaara ahí...

**- Por mí no os priveís -** el pelirojo vió que las dos chicas se tensaban- **yo ya he mirado hace un rato.**

Las dos se lanzaron como una flecha en direción a la casa y la fatalidad quiso que se perdieran el espectáculo ya que, el Uchiha abría la puerta en ese mismo momento...

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Buenooooo, pues hasta aquí he llegado...**_

_**Mi parte preferida...los reviews...:**_

_**A Aoi Aikawa: **Siento la tardanza, pero deseo de todo corazón que la espera hay merecido la pena. Lo del compi de kakashi ( sería desaprovechar un personaje, jajaja, pero el hecho de que no se haya acostado con Sakura tiene su explicación, je je je) Cuídate mucho y sigue dejando reviews tan emotivos. Besos _

_**A Kisame Hoshikagi: **Me gusta mucho que me sigas leyendo a pesar de que no te guste el yaoi, pero como puedes apreciar, intento que no sea demasiado soez y vulgar. Espero tu comentario, y te dejo el aviso al pie del epi, ¿Vale?. Besitos.._

_**A Katy Uzumaki: **Pues aqui tienes tu esperado Sasu Naru. Espero que lo disfrutes, ( aunque te dejo con la intriga con lo que pasó entre ellos mientras Saku y Tema se "pegan" con Gaara por cotillear, je je je, tampoco es que haya que usar mucho la imaginación, jo jo jo. Me encantan tus opiniones, de veras. Esperaré la que idees para este episodio. Cuídate mucho._

_**A karinita: **Estoy bien, amiga. Ya me recuperé de una recaida bastante jodidilla y vuelvo a la carga con más fuerza si cabe, ( No me venceran, mua ha ha ha ha) Espero que te guste este epi y lo que te comenté de Kakashi ya lo tengo terminado ( pobrecillo, jajaja, por una vez será la "victima") ¡Quiero saber que te ha parecido! Dímelo por faaaa. Te quiero mucho amiga. Besos._

_**A tere chan: **Aquí tienes tu actualización. Espero que la disfrutes muchísimo. Leeré tu review con alegría. Besitos wapa._

_**A Ishida Rio: **Pues por fin actualice y tengo ganas de leer que te ha parecido este epi. Espero tu comentario. Achuchoncetes..._

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**Nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza y espero que no me hayais olvidado.**

**Besitos y mordiskitos.**

**Shiga san.**


	13. Profesor

**Advertencias: Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishi-sensei **

**Bueno, pues ya toca el 13, (O 12+1, para los que sean supersticiosos).**

**Este es un episodio de esos en los que aparentemente no pasa nada importante, pero que si lees con atención, descubres muchos datos de peso que te servirán para entender un poco mejor lo que trato de contar. **

**El protagonista indiscutible de este epi es Iruka, un personaje que me encanta y con el que creo que se hace poca justicia, (siempre se le presenta como un debilucho, llorón y sumiso, personalmente no creo que sea así) A mi siempre me ha recordado a ese profe que todos hemos tenido que, era capaz de paralizarte solo con una mirada y a su vez, era el mas enrollado y simpático de todo el colegio. Pero claro, esto es sólo mi opinión….**

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**JAULAS: **

**EPISODIO 13: Profesor.**

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

De nuevo caminando a su rutina.

Maestro.

Era uno de los pocos momentos en los que se sentía verdaderamente importante.

La calma que le brindaban las solitarias calles de Konoha en su paseo diario hasta la academia.

A excepción de los comerciantes que requerían de madrugar, y el cuerpo de guardia, no había nadie más.

Caminaba lentamente, con el fresco matutino sacudiéndole el rostro, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para apreciar los aromas que despedían los diferentes edificios.

Sonrío mentalmente, dentro de poco, sus alumnos le acribillarían a preguntas "importantes" y él, acabaría en uno de sus habituales aprietos con tal de no responder a cuestiones que denominaba "impropias para según que edades".

Trazó un semicírculo con el cuello, y se hizo una nota mental en la que apuntó, no dormir nunca más en un sofá, y mucho menos en la casa del Uchiha.

Para ser sinceros, entre unas cosas y otras, había dormido bien poco, y se había despertado de una forma bastante extraña para su gusto.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Un tintineo incesante de carácter metálico, le había sacado de su maravilloso mundo de sueños.

Se revolvió en el sitio varias veces, buscando la postura más cómoda para seguir durmiendo, pero el sofá que hacía de cama no daba para esa opción.

Resuelto a averiguar el origen del sonido que no le dejaba dormir, se incorporó para descubrir a su alumno preferido manipulando algo que desde donde estaba, no era capaz de apreciar con claridad.

Se acercó sigilosamente, esperando no ser descubierto hasta el último momento, sonrió al verse frustrado su intento de acercamiento, cuando el rubio se giró en su asiento para encararle.

**-¿Se pude saber que haces que no estás durmiendo? –** trató de parecer enfadado, pero no le salió muy convincente.

**- Afilar las armas –** señaló la mesa donde estaban colocadas gran cantidad de kunais y shurikens.

**- ¿Son todas tuyas? –** observó intrigado.

**- No, la mitad son de Sasuke –** se sonrojó inconscientemente mientras lo decía.

**- ¿Él te ha pedido que lo hagas y por eso no estás durmiendo?-** mirada recriminatoria.

**- Digamos que no puedo dormir por su culpa y me entretengo en esto para matar el tiempo –** regresó a su que hacer.

**- ¿Sabes la hora que es? –** se sentó a su lado.

**- No, y la verdad es que, tampoco me importa mucho – **sin mirarle **– siento haberte despertado.**

**- No pasa nada –** mantuvo el silencio unos segundos y suspiró sonoramente. Finalmente se decidió a hablar.

**- ¿Eres consciente de lo que pasará si sigues adelante con esto, no? –** preocupado.

**- ¿Qué tendré las armas mas cortantes de la aldea? – **lo miró de reojo.

**- No me refiero a eso y lo sabes –** soltó el aire por la nariz **– Sasuke y tu no deberíais estar juntos, déjalo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, por tu bien y por el suyo.**

**- Ya es demasiado tarde, Iruka sensei –** colocó en el porta shurikens de Sasuke los que estaban a un lado de la mesa.

**- Temía que dijeras algo como eso – **le tocó el hombro para que lo mirase **– Sabes a lo que te enfrentas si lo vuestro se hace público.**

**- ¿Me convertiré en un rechazado social y la gente me dará de lado y me tratará como a un monstruo?** – Levantó una ceja **– No me parece que sea muy diferente a mi situación actual…**

**- ¿Y que hay de Sasuke?... ¿Realmente crees que él estará dispuesto a pasar por eso?**

**- Iruka sensei **– suspiró cansado** – desde que pasó lo de Orochimaru, la visión que tienen de Sasuke no es muy diferente de la mía **– empezó a girar un kunai por la empuñadura sobre la mesa** – lo veo, cuando vamos juntos por la calle, como le miran, como susurran a su paso… igual que conmigo…- **cerró su bolsa de armamento y la colocó junto a la de sasuke.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, donde empezó a distribuir cacerolas y comida por la encimera.

Iruka lo observó unos instantes y, puesto que ya no tenía ganas de dormir, se dispuso a ayudar a su alumno, con la esperanza de hacerle desistir de su relación con el Uchiha.

No es que no le gustara el muchacho, no era esa la cuestión, pero no quería que Naruto sufriera mas por él, ya lo pasó bastante mal hasta que lo trajo de vuelta, el hecho de iniciar una relación amorosa con Sasuke, era poco más, que una excusa perfecta para echar por tierra todo el buen trabajo que Naruto había logrado hasta el momento.

**- Sólo quiero saber que estás seguro de lo que haces, entiéndeme –** siguió con la vista las naranjas que rodaban por la encimera** – Respóndeme a una cosa.**

**- Sé lo que vas a preguntarme, y la verdad, no sé muy bien que contestar – **colocó la tabla de cortar y "persiguió" una de las naranjas**- No sé como llamar a lo que siento cuando estoy con Sasuke, pero por una vez, quiero ser egoísta para mi mismo e intentarlo sin importarme los demás, ¿Tan malo es?**

**- No es malo en absoluto, pero quiero que seas consciente de las consecuencias que te va a acarrear –** le pasó el exprimidor** – Si te ves con la determinación de intentarlo, yo te apoyaré en todo lo que necesites, ya lo sabes –** buscó entre los armarios hasta que dio con los vasos**- ¿Has pensado ya que pasará con Sakura y las demás chicas?**

**- No te lo vas a creer –** lo miró seriamente **– pero no me importa en absoluto –** sonrió **– además, ese problemilla es de Sasuke, no mio – **señaló a la habitación **– le persigen a él, ¿No? –** Se tomó unos segundos antes de seguir hablando **– Las personas a las que les importo de verdad, lo entenderán y me apoyaran, igual que tu.**

**- Si, tienes razón –** le separó de la mesa e hizo que le encarara para abrazarle**- ¿Sabes qué? ¡A la mierda todo, que Sasuke se entere de lo que quieres de él. Díselo, demuéstraselo, que le quede claro que quieres llegar con él muy lejos, y lo mas importante –** le tomó la cara con las manos **– no te acobardes. Hazlo todo, pruébalo todo, experiméntalo todo, no te prives de nada, ¿Entendido?**

**- S-Si –** intrigado **– hace un momento me estabas animando a que lo dejara y ahora me dices que me "tire de cabeza a la piscina**"

**- No me hagas caso-** sonrisa **– solo estaba ejercitando mi papel de padre sobre protector, que desde que te has hecho mayor no había tenido oportunidad –** llenó el filtro de café y lo insertó en la cafetera.

**- Valeee, Valeee –** introdujo las rebanadas de pan de molde en la tostadora **– Me gustaría saber una cosa, ¿La vieja te ha pedido que me hagas de niñera?... Es que no me trago que "casualmente" te cruzaras con Sasuke anoche...**

**- ¡No la llames de ese modo! –** Arrugó la nariz **– creo que te enseñé a tener respeto a tus superiores en mis clases…**

**- ¿Qué te hace pensar que atendía en tus clases? –** Esquivando los capones **– Además, no has respondido mi pregunta, I-Ru-Ka-Sen-Sei –** paladeando cada sílaba.

**- Si, me mandó ella –** agotado **– aún así, quise asegurarme que estabas bien… ¿Contento?**

**¡Un momento! ¿No atendías en mis clases?**

**- No sé por que te sorprendes… Repetí tres años seguidos, ¿Ya no te acuerdas? –** Curioso **– Ahora va ha ser verdad eso de que la edad afecta a la memoria…**

**- ¿Por qué no dejas de decir tonterías y me ayudas a llevar todo esto a la mesa del comedor? –** Tomó el plato con la tostadas y pasó a su lado **– Ya hablaremos tu y yo sobre eso…**

**- Reconoce que en el fondo estás orgulloso de mi –** colocó los vasos de zumo.

**- Sí, es verdad** – la mermelada y la mantequilla tomaron posición en la mesa junto con los cubiertos- **Te has convertido en uno de los mejores, aunque no te relajes mucho, tienes que seguir mejorando. Las nuevas generaciones vienen pisando fuerte, no lo olvides. Espero mucho de ti.**

**- Seguiré esforzándome –** contento **– es mi especialidad, después de todo.**

**- Eso es lo que quería oír –** se estiró para colocar el azucarero **– creo que está todo, a ver si termina de hacerse el café, que ya tengo hambre.**

**- Yo voy a ir despertando a "la bella durmiente".**

**- ¿Vas a darle un besito de buenos días? **– Burlón-** ¡Qué bonitooooo!**

**- La verdad es que había pensado saltar en la cama **– sacó la lengua –** anoche me quedé con las ganas y acabo de acordarme que en tu casa me dejabas hacerlo.**

**- Eras un renacuajo imparable… - **cogió una tostada** – no has cambiado mucho desde entonces, sólo has aumentado de tamaño…**

**- Grr…- **mirada asesina.

**- Anda, ve a despertarle, ju ju ju **– picarón –** no tardes mucho o desayuno sin vosotros…**

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta a donde le habían encaminado sus pasos hasta que no se detuvo por completo.

Miró hacia arriba y resolvió, que ya que estaba ahí, recuperaría una de sus más preciadas pertenencias.

Abrió la puerta del pequeño apartamento con un sello, y se quedó petrificado ante el panorama que brindaba la estancia.

Todo estaba manga por hombro, la cama desecha y rota, ropa tirada por el suelo y el aroma de una mujer inundándolo todo.

Se llevó la mano a la boca, como si de esa manera pudiera evitar que el, a su parecer, inmundo olor, acariciase sus fosas nasales.

Demasiado tarde. Lo tenía grabado en el cerebro desde hacía muchos años. "Sakura". Susurró el nombre de la chica y no tardó mucho en ser consciente de lo que había pasado ahí.

Permaneció de pie unos minutos, mirando alrededor, grabando cada centímetro de la habitación en su retina. Caminó hasta la pequeña caja fuerte oculta tras una baldosa del suelo y cogió del interior una bolsa. Antes de cerrar la pequeña portezuela, guardó en su lugar un anillo que había pendido de su cuello desde "aquel día". Era sin duda el adiós definitivo.

Se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a salir, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, se giró para contemplar una vez más el paisaje.

Sintió como una fuerte mano le agarraba con delicadeza y una calada de un cigarro le pasaba por encima del hombro. Sin necesidad de girarse, ya sabía quien era.

**- ¿Estás bien?-**la voz de Ibiki salió como un susurro

**- Si, temía que ocurriese algo parecido si le pedía demasiado –** le encaró **– pero he de admitir que, me sorprende que haya sido tan pronto –** miró la mano que sostenía el cigarro **- ¿Me das uno?**

**- No sabía que fumaras –** colocó el pitillo en los labios de Iruka y acercó la llama del mechero para prenderlo.

**- Sólo cuando las circunstancias me sobrepasan –** dio una larga calada que expulsó lentamente**- me ayuda a tomar decisiones, tranquilizarme y pensar la forma adecuada de salir del embrollo.**

**- Quédatelo –** le alargó el paquete de tabaco **– me parece que lo necesitarás más que yo, que solo fumo por vicio…**

Notó como miraba la bolsa que aún seguía en su mano…

**- Es el único recuerdo de mis padres –** le mostró el contenido **– sus bandanas y una foto. No quiero que sigan aquí por más tiempo. Si mis padres vivieran y vieran esto**- suspiró pesadamente **– se avergonzarían de su hijo.**

**- Yo si que estoy empezando a sentir vergüenza ajena –** arrugó la nariz **– no saques conclusiones antes de tiempo. **

**- Creo que echando un vistazo es más que evidente**- apretó los labios **– no hay que ser muy listo para saber que ha pasado aquí, ¿No crees?**

**- Causa, desarrollo y consecuencia, los tres pasos básicos para cualquier acto –** improvisó un cenicero de una lata vacía de refresco**- espera al menos a oír su versión, ¿No?**

**- No necesito que me diga nada – **señaló a la cama** – la consecuencia está ahí, el desarrollo prefiero no imaginármelo y la causa es culpa mía.**

**- A ver… ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?**

**- Le dije que me gustaría tener un hijo, nada más.**

**- ¿Y que esperabas exactamente con semejante petición? **

**- Sólo que estuviera de acuerdo, tampoco es tan grave.**

**- ¿Crees que habría soportado ver como dejas embarazada a una mujer?**

**- No era eso lo que pretendía –** se avergonzó y miró a otro lado **– Se me ocurrió que… podría usar el Sharingan con… "aquel" jutsu… de Naruto. Técnicamente el embarazado sería él, pero no me dejó explicarle…**

- Silencio de circunstancias **– Creo que entiendo que quieres decir.**

**- Escuchó la palabra "hijo" y se puso a gritarme como un loco** – bajó la mirada **– me pidió de malas maneras que me largara y se despidió dando un portazo –** entristeció el gesto **– pero no creí que se acostaría con una mujer por eso y mucho menos con una de mis alumnas.**

**- También es alumna suya –** le alzó la cara usando el índice en su barbilla**- Debiste dejar que se casara aquél día...**

**- Si llego a saber que pasa esto, no habría irrumpido en el templo para sacarle por la fuerza de su propia boda, tenlo por seguro.**

**- Sabías que esto pasaría en cuanto uno de los dos quisierais tener hijos **– Sonrió** – Te lo advertí, por activa y por pasiva, me cansé de repetirte que acabaría mal – **negó con la cabeza** – no quisiste hacerme caso y preferiste confiar en que lo vuestro iba en serio y duraría, pero como puedes ver, sólo has sido el reemplazo de "buena esposa"- **lo miró-** espero que al menos, haya merecido la pena mantener la relación todo este tiempo…**

**- Sé que es horrible, pero nunca me he sentido el sustituto de una esposa, ni mucho menos** – encendió otro cigarro **– De todos modos, este es el menor de mis males.**

**- ¿Es por Naruto, no? La hokage ha puesto en alerta a demasiados efectivos, como para hacernos creer que no pasa nada raro** – abrió la puerta para salir, pero se paró al ver que Iruka no se movía**- Y también me ha parecido ver al kazekage de la arena y a sus hermanos junto a un escuadrón de escolta… es todo muy sospechoso.**

**- Si solo fuera eso, no estaría de los nervios –** salió del apartamento y cerró invirtiendo el sello que había usado para entrar **– Naruto está con el Uchiha** – esperó la reacción del otro **– literalmente… están empezando, ya sabes, pero no quiero que pase por lo que estoy pasando yo ahora. No se lo merece.**

**- Entiendo como te sientes, pero –** bajó los escalones para estar al nivel de la calzada- **afortunadamente, ese muchacho tiene una fortaleza de espíritu envidiable y mucha gente pendiente de lo que le pasa. No deberías preocuparte tanto. Limítate a resolver tus problemas, que te hace falta.**

**- Gracias, Ibiki. Como siempre eres de gran ayuda –** sonrisa.

**- Soy el mejor negociador, no lo olvides –** pasó una mano por la cabeza y se ajustó el pañuelo que la cubría – **para empezar, vete a clase y cuando termines, habla con Kakashi y aclara todo esto, ¿Entendido?**

**- ¿Es un consejo?**

**- Es la orden de un superior, a si que ¡Andando, deja de vaguear y atiende tus obligaciones**- Se despidió con un gesto **– Espero que estés mejor la próxima vez que nos veamos.**

**- Si, yo también lo espero.**

Reanudó la marcha con paso seguro, Ibiki era sin duda la mejor de las terapias y agradecía profundamente su sinceridad.

Ya divisaba la torre de la Hokage, y la academia se encontraba cerca.

Se paró en seco cuando vio salir a Kurenai de un bar, empujando a Asuma que trataba torpemente de mantener el equilibrio. Afortunadamente no le habían visto y la suerte quiso que, fueran en la misma dirección que él.

Ralentizó la marcha lo suficiente como para, no llegar a su altura y no ser detectado.

Sin pretenderlo miró al interior de establecimiento del que habían salido, solo para que la sangre se le helara por completo. Ibiki tenía razón, debió hacerle caso cuando le dijo que Kakashi no era "ave de un solo nido".

Ahí estaba, con la hermana del Kazekage sentada sobre sus rodillas, manoseándose y dedicándose todo tipo de carantoñas estúpidas, a la vista de cualquiera. ¡Qué diferente se le veía!...

Con él, siempre ocultándose, engañando a todos, amigos, compañeros, conocidos, con la sensación de que ninguno de los dos avanzaba por culpa del otro y con la amenaza constante de que la pasión se perdiera en cualquier momento.

No quiso ver más. No pudo ver más.

Uno de sus alumnos lo devolvió a la realidad al "descubrirle" fuera del aula y se ofreció a amenizar el recorrido que quedaba hasta la misma.

Le dedicó una de sus sonrisas al niño y "olvidó" lo que acababa de ver.

Ahora lo más importante era que sus emociones no interfirieran en el desarrollo de la clase, o pondría en peligro la vida de sus alumnos.

Deseó sinceramente la felicidad de Hatake y que no le hubiera visto, sobre todo esto último…

Tras divisar la masa de niños que componían su aula, vio que estaban organizando una fila para entrar de manera ordenada, los miró seriamente por encima, sin ver nada concreto y les hizo la seña pertinente que les permitía acceder al edificio. La clase de hoy sería ligeramente diferente. Había preparado varias misiones para analizar con sus chicos, pero prefirió dejarla para otro día y enseñarles el valor de la palabra lealtad…

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

La observó dormir sentado en el suelo. Sus cabellos blancos esparcidos por la almohada y confundiéndose con el color de las sábanas. Sonrió enseñando sus caninos al verse "descubierto" por un par de esmeraldas que le devolvían el gesto…

**- Buenos días, dormilona.**

**- Buenos días – **se desperezo **-¿Qué haces ahí?**

**- Mirarte.**

**- Podría cobrarte una entrada.**

**- Deberías hacerlo, el espectáculo es realmente fascinante.**

**-¿Podrías hacer algo con tu aspecto?-** regañándole**- Nadie se creerá que mi esposo es un veinte añero…**

**- ¿Así está mejor?** – El calor del chakra llegó hasta ella y sonrió contenta con el resultado**- ¿Aparento treinta y cinco, o prefieres que parezca mas viejo?**

**- Estás perfecto –** abrió el armario y eligió la ropa que se iba a poner **– Algún día tienes que enseñarme como haces eso…Me vendrá bien cuando sea una viejecita arrugada…**

**- Mmm…-** la abrazó por detrás **– Me lo pensaré si me das algo a cambio…**

**- Pídeme lo que quieras…-** se vistió ante la atenta mirada del pelirrojo **– Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué vas ha hacer hoy?**

**- Reunirme con quien mande en la aldea y exponerle la situación de mi contenedor** – se ajustó el obi y colocó la espada en su cadera **– Quiero que tu vayas también –** la encaró **– adelántate y espérame allí, antes tengo que buscar a unos conocidos-** vio que la mujer lo miraba intrigada – **Necesitaré tu presencia, si las cosas se ponen feas, quiero tu habilidad… Espero que no te hayas olvidado de cómo se hace – **simulando enfado **– que me costó mucho enseñarte la técnica… Eras dura de mollera, ¿Eh?**

**- Entendido – **se puso de puntillas para besarle los labios **– Voy para allá ahora mismo, no tardes.**

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**- Iruka sensei, ya he terminado –** la niña miraba a su maestro que parecía absorto en sus pensamientos.

**- …**

**- Profesor –** puso cara de enfado al notarse ignorada. Cambió su expresión a una preocupada cuando se fijó en que su maestro estaba…- **Profesor, ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te duele la tripa? ¿Estás malito?**

**- N-no, estoy bien…, es que…-** limpiándose la cara – **se me ha metido el polvo de la tiza en los ojos, no es nada **– la pequeña puso cara de "soy pequeña pero no tonta**"- Lo has hecho muy bien, puedes volver a tu sitio.**

No se movió, manteniendo la mirada en el rostro de su maestro. Se dio cuenta de que toda la clase le miraba con la misma expresión.

**- Vete a la enfermería, profe** – puso los brazos en jarras**- yo me quedo al cargo de la clase.**

**- N-no será necesario, de verdad –** la pequeña hablaba en serio **– me siento bien.**

La niña se puso a su espalda y empezó a empujarle hacia la puerta.

**- Vamos, vamos profe, no te hagas el valiente** – el resto de la clase apoyó el gesto**- mi mamá dice que cuando te pones malito, lo mejor es ir al médico **– sonriendo **– Nos portaremos bien hasta que vuelvas, ¿Verdad chicos?**

**-**Todos**- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**- Está bien, está bien, haremos una cosa-** se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña – **por que no vas a la enfermería y me traes algo para el dolor de cabeza, ¿Algún voluntario para acompañarla?**

Varias manos se alzaron, eligió una al azar y el alumno se levantó entusiasmado de su asiento…

**- No tardéis mucho, ¿Entendido?-** asintieron desde la puerta**- Bien, seguimos con la clase…**

Suspiró aliviado tras comprobar, que ninguno de sus alumnos había preguntado el motivo "real" de su malestar.

Lloraba sin darse cuenta, pues había tomado una decisión…Vengarse…Y conocía a la mujer que le ayudaría ha tomarse la revancha.

La "elegida" apareció vestida con el uniforme médico por la puerta de la clase, acompañada por dos alumnos…

**- Perdón por interrumpir, pero estos chicos tan monos me han dicho que estabas "malito"-** se acercó a él mientras los pequeños volvían a sus sitios **- ¿Qué te pasa?**

**- Na-nada, j eje je-** disimulando** – sólo me duele un poco la cabeza… Se han preocupado más de la cuenta por una tontería.**

**- A ver –** le puso una mano en la frente** – Tienes un poco de fiebre y estás pálido.**

**- Por favor, ahora no** – le indicó la salida **– estoy en medio de una clase y ya te he dicho que me encuentro bien...**

**- Está bien, me marcharé si me prometes que en cuanto acabes, te pasarás a verme para un chequeo completo –** seria** - ¿De acuerdo?**

**- Trato echo** – asintió.

**- Chicos –** se dirigió a los alumnos **– aseguraos que cumple el trato, cuando acabe lo quiero en la sala médica, y si no quiere, tenéis mi permiso para traerle arrastras, ¿Entendido?**

- Todos- **SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.**

**- De acuerdo –** sonrisa triunfal **– Hasta luego, Iruka.**

**- Luego te veo, Rin.**

La clase se le hizo eterna pero finalizó sin contratiempos de ningún tipo.

Los alumnos, recelosos de que su maestro se escapara por, según ellos, miedo a que le pincharan con una jeringa, no se marcharon hasta que no se aseguraron de que su maestro entraba en la sala médica.

**- ¿Cómo te encuentras?-** le indicó que se sentara en la camilla**- tienes mejor aspecto.**

**- Estoy bien**- evitó mirarla a los ojos.

**- Ahora viene cuando me dices lo que ha pasado** – sonrisa **– los críos son fáciles de engañar, pero yo no.**

Se lo contó todo, sin omitir detalles. El penoso aspecto del apartamento, su conversación con Ibiki, la relación de Naruto y Sasuke, lo que la hokage le había pedido y el problema con el Kyubi. Todo, no se dejó ni una coma.

Rin lo escuchó en silencio, sentada frente a él, sosteniendo sus manos. Esperó un tiempo prudencial antes de hablar.

**- ¿Qué quieres hacer? –** le obligó a mirarla – **Por lo que me cuentas, lo del zorro lo lleva la quinta y tu muchachito está, aparentemente bien atendido –** suspiró- **Que se acueste o no con el Uchiha, no es asunto tuyo, ya es mayorcito para tomar según que decisiones, deja que viva su vida y que se equivoque el solito, le servirá para aprender -** hizo morritos – **Y lo del imbécil de Kakashi, pues…-**pensó durante un rato**- tampoco debería preocuparte. Tú no lo sabes, pero tienes una novia guapísima y encantadora que está super enamorada de ti-** Iruka levanto una ceja sin entender **– Digo que te ayudaré a pagarle con su misma moneda…**

**- No creo que sea capaz –** miró al suelo – **será mejor dejarlo como está y seguir como si no le conociera…**

**- ¡Ahh, no! De eso nada** – solemne **– vamos ha hacer que se arrepienta de haber roto los votos que hizo el día que os casasteis-** mirada seria- **Oí perfectamente como decía que estaría contigo hasta que se muriera** – posó las manos en sus hombros **– Justo después de dejarme plantada con mi vestido de novia –**cambió la expresión**- con lo que me costó elegir uno que le gustara… desagradecido- **volvió a mirarle – **Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer...**

**- Pe-pero Naruto –** dudando – **yo tengo que, tengo…**

**- ¡Deja que el Uchiha se ocupe de él!** – Mosqueada- **Tú mismo acabas de decir que la hokage tenía todo controlado, ¿No?-** le vio asentir **– Entonces todo listo, nos vamos.**

**- ¿A dónde?** – Bajó de la camilla de un salto **– me da miedo cuando te pones así…**

**- A hacer que pases de un profesor aburrido a un sexy y apetecible semental.**

**- Lo dicho-** bajó la mirada- **estoy asustado.**

**- ¿Decías?**

**- No, nada, nada.**

**- Primera parada- **señaló al frente **– Ropa y complementos…**- de reojo **– estoy segura que no tienes nada más que el uniforme** – susurrando para ella misma **– que esta muy bien para alguna que otra fantasía, pero para todos los días es cansinooooo.**

**- Deja de hacer eso, ¿Quieres? – **Mirando alrededor – **la gente nos observa…**

**- Esto me recuerda **– pensando – **A ver, maestrillo... paso uno del enamoramiento.**

-dudando responder – **¿Euforia?...**

**- Pues eso mismo, que se note que estás enamorado de mi –** abrió los brazos – **ven aquí "tigretón" –** susurró **– la base para una buena venganza es tener el mayor número de aliados posibles… en este caso "espectadores". Si lo entiendes sígueme el juego y tarde o temprano alguien le irá con el cuento. Es lo malo de vivir en una aldea llena de ninjas, que los secretos no son más que moneda de cambio, no lo olvides…**

**- ¡Ven aquí, preciosa!**- haciéndose notar - **¿Te he dicho que me encanta ir de compras contigo?**

**- Ay, como eres, cariñoooo** – sonriendo – **la gente nos miraaaaa**

Y así avanzaron por la calle principal, entre los susurros y las miradas de la gente de la aldea y de algún que otro "sorprendido", conocedor de la verdadera vida matrimonial del profesor Umino…

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

¿Qué os ha parecido?...

Ahora a los review, que adoro esta sección:

**A Kisame Hoshikagi:** Al final me dejaste con la intriga… ¿Lo leíste o no?... Espero que este si lo leas que no viene nada "guarrillo" j eje je…Cuento con tu apoyo. Besos

**A Kiomi:** Me alegro de que te gustara el epi, espero que este también te guste. Sobre lo que preguntas… Te recomiendo que te releas desde que Sasuke echa para atrás la silla durante el desayuno y lo pillarás enseguida… Si sigues sin saber que le pidió, me lo dices y te pongo alguna frase en el siguiente epi más explícita, pero si que lo puse (Lo hice tan sutil que la petición de Sasuke pasó desapercibida, jajaja) Espero tu comentario de este… Besos.

**A HinataHana:** Me encanta que te encante, j eje je. Aquí tienes tu actualización y espero tu comentario al respecto (¿ Leiste todo el fic o solo el epi 12? ) Besos

**A Tsubaki Kitsune:** ¡Ya te digo que hay tomate! Jajaja, y lo que queda, por que esto no ha hecho más que empezar, mua ha ha ha. Besitos y espero tu review…

**A Elanta**: Muchísimas gracias por tus cumplidos, me hacen muy feliz. Veo que has entendido la esencia de la historia, pero aún tiene que dar muchas vueltas (me encantan los giros inesperados).

Lamento mucho fastidiarte el KakaSaku, pero para esta historia es mejor que no estén juntos, (más adelante verás por que) Espero que te pases por la web para leer este. Besos

**A hermi 18**: Gracias por el review, me ha encantado. A tu pregunta, Soy española, concretamente de Madrid. Espero tu comentario. Besos.

**A Fatima-san:** Lo primero de todo (reverencia) Agradezco profundamente tus comentarios, me han encantado. Paso a aclararte algunos puntos:

Mi visión del kyubi es un pelín diferente de la tuya, es mas bien como Kyo ojos de ogro de la serie Samurai Deeper Kyo, si puedes buscar alguna imagen por ahí lo entenderás, (El manga se publica en España) Sobre lo de el kyubi y la madre de Sakura, pues…, no, el malo oficial que le hizo "perrerías" no es Orochimaru, j ojo jo, te enterarás mas adelante, pero como adelanto te diré que es alguien que no parece malo en absoluto j ojo jo. Lo del aspecto de la Haruno se me ocurrió de una manera sencilla (rojo + blanco Rosa).La relación entre Kakashi y Sakura me la he cargado en este epi, j ojo jo…Sobre el SasuNaru, qué decir, pues que va viento en popa, (aun tienen que pasar por algún que otro bachecillo, pero…. Eso lo dejo para otro epi j eje je) Y para terminar, a mi también me encanta Gaara, (lo cambié un poco para la historia teniendo en cuenta que ya no tiene su demonio, a si que se esta acostumbrando a ser "persona", pero también dará alguna sorpresilla en la historia) pero en honor a la verdad, diré que el personaje que me hace tener sueños "húmedos" es ni mas ni menos que…. (Redoble de tambores) ITACHI , ( babas y mas babas). De nuevo te agradezco tu opinión y me alegro de que hayas escrito sobre tantas cosas diferentes del fic (No vuelvas a referirte a ti misma como pesá, que no lo eres, ¿Entendido?) Espero tu comentario de este epi, Besos.

**A Lola:** (Shiga san tarda en recuperarse de este mensaje) Cof cof cof, Espero que no dijeras en serio lo de Kakashi y Jiraiya( Solo de imaginarlo se me ponen los pelos como escarpias) Claro que la otra opción no es muy alentadora ( Si no recuerdo mal, creo que el que muerde a Sasuke es… Orochimaru) Aunque bueno, en el fondo muy en el fondo, (pero mucho mucho mucho) Cara serpiente y Kakashi no hacen mala pareja del todo. Si quieres una historia de esos, dos…. Puedo intentarlo pero no te prometo nada (Kakashi es de mi amiga Karina tendría que pedirle permiso…) Gracias por el Review, me encantó. Espero que me dejes en este también…

**A Karinita**: Me alegra que te gustara el epi anterior, pero en este me he sobrao por completo… ¡Sorpresa! Iruka y Kakashi, tan KASAOOOOOOSSSSS, jajaja. Cuídate mucho amiguita, jajaja. Besos

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

¡Halaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Se acabó lo que se daba, j eje je

Espero vuestros comentarios, sean buenos o malos, todos son bien recibidos.

Muchísimas gracias por seguir ahí, epi a epi.

Besitos y mordiskitos.

**Shiga san**


	14. Salvado

**Advertencias: Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishi-sensei.**

**La pregunta de este epi es: ¿Qué le pasa a Gaara con Sasuke? Celos no, eso os lo aseguro… y hasta aquí puedo contar…**

**¡Al Lio! Leer leer leer leer…**

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**JAULAS: **

**EPISODIO 14: Salvado.**

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Las dos se lanzaron como una flecha en dirección a la casa y la fatalidad quiso que se perdieran el espectáculo ya que, el Uchiha abría la puerta en ese mismo momento.._

**- ¿Podemos pasar?** – La rubia de la arena usaba a Sakura como escudo** – Desde aquí huele que alimenta y no hemos desayunado, j eje je.**

El Uchiha se limitó a echarse a un lado permitiendo el acceso de las dos chicas, que entraron con total "confianza".

**- Os tomáis un café y os largáis, que estoy muy ocupado**- siguió a Gaara con la mirada.

**- ¿Dónde está Uzumaki?-** soltó el pelirrojo a bocajarro

**- No sé –** fastidiado **– no soy su niñera-** ofreció asiento al joven y le tendió una jarra con café…

**- Entiendo –** cerró el puño a la altura del pecho, apoyando el pulgar en el centro del mismo y levantó el índice y el corazón. La arena abandonó la tinaja lentamente y se dirigió a la ventana de la habitación de Sasuke, donde la cortina ondeaba a causa del viento…

Las féminas dirigieron una mirada aterrada al joven kage que seguía tomando café con la mano libre como si nada. Recorrió seriamente las miradas del resto de compañeros de desayuno, que esperaban angustiados una respuesta al gesto…

**- Temari –** dejó la taza en la mesa y extendió la mano a su hermana, captando la atención de los dos de la hoja **- ¿Me pasas el azúcar?**

**- ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? –** le acercó el recipiente.

**- Está amargo, y no me gusta –** tomó un sorbo y afirmó con la cabeza – **ahora si está bueno…-** se giró a Sasuke **– Tu casa es una mierda, sólo estoy trayendo algo bonito para decorarla –** dibujó una medio sonrisa irónica **– servicio a domicilio, deberías darme las gracias…**

El Uchiha se levantó de un salto, provocando que la silla cayera estrepitosamente al suelo y apoyando las manos en la mesa, encaró a Gaara

**- ¿Quieres pelea?-** siseó **– por que si ese es el caso, no tengo inconveniente.**

**- Te alteras enseguida, Sasukito –** pinchando **- ¿La sesión de sexo no ha sido lo suficientemente relajante?**

Dispuesto a sacudirle hasta que se le cayeran los dedos de las manos, se puso en guardia, pero antes de saltar sobre el pelirrojo, se percató de unos extraños sonidos que provenían de su habitación y desvió su atención hasta el lugar…

Naruto luchaba inútilmente por liberarse de la arena que lo mantenía inmovilizado en el suelo y lo arrastraba lentamente hasta el salón, más concretamente a los pies de Gaara, bajo la mesa.

**- ¿Dónde quieres que te lo deje? –** se mofó sin soltar al rubio

**- ¡GAARA!-** las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke se arrodilló junto al rubio y le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio contenido al Kage.

**- Suéltalo, ahora –** susurró.

**- ¡Joder Gaara! –** dijo molesto el rubio al verse liberado – **esto es asqueroso –** escupiendo en todas direcciones **– creo que tengo arena metida hasta en los…-** prefirió mantener el silencio al ver a las dos chicas de pie, recriminando con la mirada al pelirrojo**- ¡Vaya! Parece que habéis madrugado, ¿No? –** atrajo la atención de todos mientras levantaba la silla de Sasuke y se sentaba en ella.

**- Eso está muy mal, Naruto –** la rubia chistó mientas negaba con el dedo **– hemos venido expresamente a verte y tu te escabulles por la ventana como un vulgar ninja de tercera.**

**- Lo siento, perdón –** puso una mano en la nuca mientras enrojecía avergonzado **– creí que erais la vieja, j eje je.**

**- Aunque hubiéramos sido la Hokage – **Sakura hizo morritos **– Tu manera de huir ha sido un poco cutre** – miró a Sasuke – **Claro que no se podía esperar nada mejor de alguien como tu, Naruto.**

**- ¿Y lo dices tu?-** Sasuke respondió **– Nos hemos pasado la mitad de la vida salvándote el culo… –** Sonrió tétricamente al notar la mirada de Sakura confundida **– Deberías mirarte a ti misma antes de llamar a nadie cutre, ¿No crees, Sa ku ra chan?**

Temari iba a saltar para defender a Sakura, pero la voz de su hermano la disuadió de cualquier comentario…

**- Creo que tu "novio" sabe defenderse solito** – Gaara seguía amenazando la integridad del moreno **– tienes el don de la oportunidad Uchiha, no podías haber elegido mejor momento para complicarle la vida a Naruto –** miró al rubio**- lo que menos necesitas ahora es estar con problemas de "ese" tipo, tienes cosas mas importantes de las que preocuparte…**

**- No creo que los problemas que me pueda causar Sasuke sean asunto tuyo, Gaara** – Naruto contestó.

**- Quiero hablar contigo **– El kage se puso de pie y las dos chicas le imitaron mecánicamente – **a solas…**

**- Lo que quieras decirme puedes hacerlo aquí y ahora – **Uzumaki se mostraba mas serio que de costumbre. Dio un respingo al notar la mano de Sasuke en su rodilla y lo miró de reojo brevemente para volver a enfocar al pelirrojo, que volvía a sentarse tras la afirmación del rubio.

**- Treinta horas después de perder el enlace con mi demonio, empecé a sentir cambios –** relató tranquilamente **– a diferencia de ti, la arena me ha protegido de ser herido, a si que mi dependencia del chakra de ese monstruo se limitaba a momentos excepcionales** – miró a Naruto – **En tu caso es completamente diferente… por lo que he podido ver, gran parte de tus técnicas se las debes a la reserva de chakra extra, a si que ya puedes ir olvidándote de volver a ejecutarlas a no ser que encuentres la manera de incrementar tu propio chakra.**

**- También me curaba –** el rubio interrumpió al Kage.

**- Eso es lo que mas me preocupa**- tomó un sorbo del café – **como te he dicho, las heridas que me he hecho, se pueden contar con una mano** – miró a Sasuke mientras apretaba la tela de su camisa a la altura del hombro y volvió su mirada a Naruto **– Mis heridas se abrieron de repente, y a pesar que fueron pocas, me costo trabajo recuperarme…, no me puedo imaginar lo que te puede pasar si te ocurre lo mismo… Recuerdo haberte herido yo mismo y me siento fatal por las consecuencias que eso te puede traer.**

**- Seguramente moriré, ¿Es lo que quieres decirme?**

**- Si, tiene toda la pinta –** relajado **– pero para eso estoy aquí, para evitar que eso suceda.**

Sakura y Sasuke miraban horrorizados la tranquilidad con la que el rubio se había tomado la noticia, ya que, ambos habían sido testigos y a veces culpables de muchas de la lesiones del joven Uzumaki.

**- ¿Te ves capaz de recordar todas las heridas que te han hecho desde que eres ninja, Creo que puedo hacer algo si sé con antelación donde van a aparecer las lesiones** – le tendió un pergamino **– he estado trabajando en esto desde que me sacaron a Shukaku, por si te ocurría lo mismo, pero como te he dicho, me sería de gran ayuda conocer donde exactamente resurgirán tus heridas, así lo podré ir usando en el lugar exacto –** miró a Temari – **mis hermanos también se han entrenado con ella, por eso están aquí…**

**- Son muchas, Gaara **– suspiró** – creo que será mejor que ni lo intentes **– le devolvió el pergamino **– esto requiere gran cantidad de energía, morirías tu también si se alarga demasiado, y te aseguro que tardaremos mucho… Desde que tengo uso de razón han intentado matarme – **El pelirrojo asintió, entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería el rubio –** no puedo permitir que te pase nada, después de lo que me costó resucitarte **– sacó la lengua –** No voy a dejarte hacerlo…**

**- No es tu estilo rendirte, Naruto **– Sasuke se estiró sobre la mesa para alcanzar el pergamino, y tras unos minutos para estudiarlo dijo** – creo que puedo hacerlo yo, solo se necesita perfecto control en el flujo de chakra, ¿No, Sakura también es buena en este campo y conozco a varias personas que valen para esta técnica.**

**- No voy a dejar que se ponga nadie en peligro para salvarme – **Se levantó con la intención de irse, pero el Uchiha le detuvo.

**- Y yo no voy a quedarme mirando como te desangras, nos dejaras hacerlo aunque tengamos que dejarte inconsciente.**

**- Por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedente – **Gaara se levantó** – estoy de acuerdo con este **– señaló a Sasuke** – Nos vamos a la torre de la Hokage, ¡Ahora! **– Miró a su hermana –** Avisa a los demás de que lo encontramos y que vayan para allá inmediatamente.**

Temari desapareció en una nube de humo seguida por Sakura, mientras el Uchiha y el kage "escoltaban" a un Naruto que se negaba a ser ayudado. De nada le serviría la pataleta esta vez, esos dos no eran de los que cambiaban de opinión por un par de gimoteos, ni si quiera viniendo del rubito…

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, y mientras se atusaba el cabello, leyó el cartel que pendía sobre la puerta

**- Veterinario Inuzuka, j eje je-** abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con una jovencita que cargaba con un pequeño cachorro herido…

**- Bienvenido, si me disculpa un momento enseguida le atiendo –** dejó el perrito en una de las jaulas y se volvió al visitante **- ¿En que puedo ayudarle?**

**- Quisiera ver a Tsume, ¿Está? **– enseño sus colmillos en la sonrisa.

**- Mi madre... sí, está dentro, ¿Quién le digo que la busca? –** Hana estaba desconcertada ya que, a pesar de no conocerle, los perros no habían mostrado signos de alerta y ella si tenía una terrible sensación de amenaza. No tuvo que ir a avisarla, ya que la matriarca del clan Inuzuka se asomaba por una de las puertas interiores seguida de Kuromaru…

**- Andaaaa, ¿A que debo semejante honor? –** Se acercó y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla **- ¿Por ti no pasan los años, eh? ¿Cuánto hace? ¿Quince, veinte?**

**- Estás preciosa, Tsume **– le tomo la mano y besó el dorso**- Ha llegado el momento, voy a contárselo…**

**- Bien, entonces vamos – **se despidió de su hija con la mano** – No sé cuando volveré, si ves que tardo come tu sola, ¿De acuerdo?**

**- ¡Mamá!- **la miró con cierto temor

**- No pasa nada, todo está bien **– miró al Zorro** – es un viejo amigo.**

La chica suspiró aliviada, su madre no tenía por costumbre mentirla, pero esa sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar no se le quitaba…

**- ¿Aún guardas aquello? –** dijo el kyubi.

**- Si, vamos a buscarlo y a avisar al resto –** miró al perro que siempre la acompañaba – **Por cierto, me han dicho que los hijos del Kazekage han venido a echar una mano-** sonrió **– acompañando a tu viejo amigo Jiraiya -** regresó la vista al pelirrojo que caminaba junto a ella **- ¿Cómo has conseguido salir? Se supone que la técnica de intercambio y sellado es imposible de romper…**

**- El muchacho rompió el sello el solito y solo tuve que recuperar mi cuerpo, fácil…**

**- ¿Vas a matarle?...**

**- No, cumpliré la promesa que le hice a su padre, después me ganaré mi merecida libertad, ¡Que ya va tocando!- **sonrió **– He estado con Kozue, toda la noche, jejeje… No veas las ganas que tenía de echar un polvo…Me estaba oxidando en esa maldita celda…**

**- Veo que no has perdido ese toque de romanticismo ni con el encierro –** mirada acusadora **– Por lo menos cumplirías, ¿No?**

**- ¡Por supuesto! –** Pose triunfal **– Recuerda que no solo soy un demonio de fuego… **

**- Si, si, me acuerdo perfectamente –** mueca **– algún día tienes que contarme como hiciste para que todas las chicas que te conocíamos, nos quedáramos en estado el mismo día, por que… ¿Fuiste tu, no?**

**- J eje je, solo fue un pequeño empujoncito, un conjuro de nada…**

**- Ya ya, pero no te emociones…-** se paró frente a la puerta y tocó **– ¡¡Mueve el culo Yamanaka!**

El rubio se ajustó la coleta y les hizo una seña para que esperaran. Apareció al rato con un pequeño libro que escondió en el chaleco.

**- ¡Vamos! –** Tsume empujaba a los dos hombre calle abajo, divisó a lo lejos una figura conocida y se paró en seco, imitándola los otros dos **– Mirad allí, ¡Que bien! Así nos ahorramos tener que ir a buscarle…**

El pelirrojo se adelantó y le tendió la mano al caminante en cuanto estuvo a su altura.

**- Cuanto tiempo –** se ajusto las gafas y le estrechó la mano al zorro.

**- Me alegra ver que sigues teniendo tu don de gentes intacto, Aburame –** el aludido sonrió al comentario y extendió la mano liberando una parte de sus "bichitos" que trazaron un camino en el suelo que los cuatro siguieron hasta un restaurante cercano.

El corpulento hombre se giró en el taburete sin soltar el plato y sonrió con la boca llena. Pagó al instante y salió para reunirse con el resto.

**- ¡Esto es un acontecimiento histórico! Akimichi dejando la comida a medias… Creo que lo señalaré en el calendario, j eje je – **Tsume reía sonoramente.

**- Tan escandalosa como siempre, Inuzuka –** El líder del clan Hyuuga se les unía y "devolvía" los insectos a su dueño **– He traído el álbum…**

**- A si que hay fiestecita, me alegro por que empezaba a matarme tanto aburrimiento –** Shikaku Nara hablaba apoyado en una de las paredes cercanas.

**- Habló la alegría de la huerta – **Tsume hizo una mueca- **¿Escondiéndote de tu encantadora esposa, Nara?**

**- Por lo menos yo uso, no parece que puedas decir lo mismo, ¿No?**

**- Cuando me pica, me rasco, ¿No te vale con eso? –** A Tsume le encantaba picarse con él **– lo bueno es que no tengo que dar conversación a nadie…**

**- Vale chicos, se acabó el recreo** – Yoshino Nara hacía aparición mirando a su esposo intrigada **– Cuando me han dicho en el bar que te habías ido no me lo podía creer...-** miró al resto del grupo – **He pensado que esto haría falta** – enseñó un cuadernito – **Haruno ha pasado por casa y por la prisa que tenía creo que ya está allí.**

**- ¿Estamos todos?** – El pelirrojo hizo recuento visual**- Vamos, hay mucho que hacer y muchas cosas que recordar…**

Mientras tanto, en el despacho de la hokage, los compañeros de academia de Naruto se reunían e intercambiaban información, esperando que, como les había dicho la rubia de la arena, Uzumaki abriera la puerta con una de sus inconfundibles sonrisas y se excusase de un modo estúpido, mientras Ino y Sakura le bombardeaban con "delicados y femeninos capones".

Sakura se alegró de ver llegar a su madre, aunque aún no sabía que estaba ahí por la misma razón. Saludó a los chicos con su mejor sonrisa y conversó de cosas sin importancia hasta que llegaron el resto de padres, con el consiguiente asombro por parte de unos y otros. Minutos después, Naruto accedía al despacho de la quinta, aunque despojado de su vitalidad habitual, sujeto de los brazos por el Uchiha y Gaara, dispuestos a ambos lados del rubio, que permanecía inconsciente y sangrando por la nariz y boca…

**- ¡Tumbarle en la mesa, rápido! –** Sakura le sacó la chaqueta ante la atenta mirada del resto y miró a los porteadores seria **- ¿Se puede saber que ha pasado? Tiene el pulso débil y no deja de sangrar… ¡Una cosa es dejarlo inconsciente y otra es esto!**

**- No hemos hecho nada –** El Uchiha se puso a la cabeza del rubio **– Iba tan normal y de repente se desplomó en medio de la calle, nosotros solo le hemos traído –** Gaara asintió.

Kozue se arremangó dispuesta a intervenir, pero Hakumo la detuvo y le susurró…

**- Todavía no, quiero comprobar algo –** la madre de Sakura miró al demonio asustada **– vamos a ver cuan importante es para ellos** – hizo una seña a los padres para que no actuaran – **si la cosa se pone fea de verdad, lo hacemos. Confía en mí…**

Naruto comenzó a revolverse en el sitio, empapando el resto de prendas de sangre. Tal y como había predicho el Kage, las heridas del rubio se abrían de golpe, aunque afortunadamente de manera lenta. Gaara desplegó el pergamino que contenía el jutsu y miró a sus hermanos, Shikamaru los detuvo…

**- Hay una manera mas fácil, no será necesario que uséis esto –** miró a Temari – **Tengo una idea** – Todos le miraban esperando su plan **– Primero quitarle la ropa** – lo hicieron **- Uchiha, copia mi técnica de sombras con el sharingan y ayúdame a mantener a Naruto quieto y de pie** – Sasuke se preparó **– Ino** – la rubia se sobresaltó **– puedo mantener esto mas de media hora, ponte detrás de Sasuke y cuando vea que flaquea, te hago una señal y le ayudas con la transferencia –** Asintió **– Neji, ponte detrás y ve cerrando los puntos de chakra cercanos a la herida en cuanto veas que aparezca, Gaara te ayudará retirando la sangre que con su arena -** Neji avanzó hasta su lugar **– Hinata haz lo mismo delante, que Shino vaya limpiando con sus bichos –** se colocaron en posición **– Chouji, pasa tu chakra a través de los hilos de Kankuro a Sakura y trata de mantener un nivel constante, usa las píldoras si es necesario, es la única de nosotros que sabe curar –** ambos estuvieron de acuerdo – **Kiba, tu cometido es el mas importante –** Akamaru se tumbó a los pies de su dueño – **Tienes que mantenerle despierto, háblale de lo que quieras pero que siga consciente –** Kiba miró a su madre que le sonrió dándole apoyo **– Temari, al final del pasillo está la sala de los hokages, mira a ver si está la quinta o Shizune, si no están, busca en todos los bares de la aldea, en los baños termales, en cualquier lugar que tu instinto femenino te diga puede estar.**- Suspiró **– Sé que no conoces la aldea muy bien, no te lo pediría si no fuera importante, no creo que esto me funcione mas de cuarenta o cincuenta minutos **– Temari miró al grupo de padres que observaban en silencio, recriminándoles con la mirada que no hicieran nada **– Es el tiempo que tienes a si que te sugiero que te des prisa…**

Todos se pusieron manos a la obra en cuanto la puerta del despacho se cerró. Cada uno hizo su papel como les había dicho Shikamaru, nadie puso pegas, pues como siempre, su plan era perfecto…

Para cuando la Hokage entró en su despacho, acompañada por su ayudante, el Sanin pervertido y Temari, todo había terminado y todos los chicos yacían en el suelo, unos apoyados en otros, con las reservas de chakra bajo mínimos, terriblemente agotados pero contentos, lo habían conseguido. En un lado de la habitación, apoyado con la espalda en la pared y la cabeza de Naruto en sus muslos, descansaba el Uchiha. Bajó la vista para encontrarse con los azules orbes del rubio, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

**- Si vuelves a darme un susto como este, yo mismo te mato –** Sasuke dibujó una sonrisa cansada, estaba exhausto **– me aseguraré de que ninguno de estos este cerca…**

**- Yo también te quiero Sasuke –** devolvió la sonrisa y elevó el brazo hasta situar la mano en la nuca del moreno y le bajó la cabeza, a la altura de la suya. Iban a besarse, pero pararon cuando una carraspera muy oportuna por parte del Kage, les hizo conscientes de donde estaban y con quien. Sasuke bufó molesto, pero Gaara tenía razón, y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la pared y a cerrar los ojos, tenía la sensación de que se desmayaría en cualquier momento…

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Uy uy uy uy uy uy, Casi me cargo a Naru, mua ha hah a, (afortunadamente sigue de una pieza y en perfecto estado…, tan mono el… ¡Sasuke manda a la mierda a Gaara y dale un morreo como dios manda al chico! J aja ja…) Vale, dejo de desvariar y contesto los reviews:

**A Elanta:** ¡Opinamos lo mismo de Iruka,j eje je! Sobre lo del club de chicos wapos malotes, me pido presidenta, jajaja (tengo una especial afición por ese tipo de personajes, y una fascinación perversa por los que tienen el pelo blanco… Muraki de yami no matsuei, Gin ichimaru de Bleach, Sephiroth de Final fantasy …Aish) Tu me entiendes, ¿Ne? Me encanta que te siga gustando el fic… Espero tu review…

**A Kiomi:** Naruto le hizo una "slurp" a Sasuke, (le puso leche made in Uchiha al café) por si no lo has pillado todavía jajaja, (Que basta que soy) Por cierto lo de Temari y Kakashi, me parece que no lo has pillado, ejem, Es Sakura la que está con la de la arena, pero trasformada en Kakashi…Pero claro, eso Iruka no lo sabe… (La que se va a liar) Por cierto, en el siguiente, Iruka y kakashi…. (Mejor lo lees…) Me alegra que recomiendes mi fic, espero que este epi te haya gustado. Besos.

**A Lola:** Como a ti solo te gusta la acción, este epi te parecerá super aburrido, aún así quiero review… ¡Es una orden! Je j eje, el siguiente epi te encantará, fijo, Besitos melona.

**A Kisame Hoshigaki:** ¿Cómo se tomará Kakashi el que? Me has dejado con la intriga, jajaja, Cuéntamelo, andaaaaaaa… Espero que te guste el epi. Te leo el Review, ¿Ne? Besos

**A Fati-chan**: Me encantan tus review (Me dan mucho que pensar). Sobre lo que comentas del fic, como ya lo has empezado tu, pues te leo, jajaja, pero es una idea fascinante, Síguela que te está quedando genial (No me acuerdo si te he dejado review… ora lo miro jajaja) Dime que te parece el epi, vale? ( Cotilleo del próximo epi, Rin no es trigo limpio, mua hahaha) Besos.

**A Tsubaki Kitsume:** Para que veas que soy buena te he puesto un poquitín de Gaara en este epi… (Tocando los huevecillos a Sasuke, me partí escribiendo esa parte jajaja), Para el siguiente… El pasado de Iru y Kakashi y, Rin desvelando sus oscuros planes (Ibiki la pondrá en su sitio, no te preocupes… Y mi delfincito… j eje je) Ya lo verás ya, dime que te ha parecido este epi, ¿Si? Besos…Sobre el instinto paternal de Irukita, me estoy pensando en dejar "en cinta" a Kakashi como el fic de Hermi, jajaja, ya veré (Mejor adoptamos, como el anuncio jajaja)

A Ishida Rio: Gomen, gomen, pero la pareja kaka-saku, me la he cargado, (que conste que avisé…) Ponte al día prontito y me cuentas cositas. Espero tu Review, besos.

A Carinita: Sigo viva, respirando cada tres o cuatro segundos, jajaja. Espero que sigas bien amiga, y leer que te parece lo que escribo, ¿Vale? Cuídate mucho amiga.besitos.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Pues otro epi mas, que espero que os guste mas que los anteriores…

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	15. Antiguo

**Advertencias: Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishi-sensei.**

**Wenu, pues en vista de la aclamación popular, ¡Iruka regresa dando cañaaaaa! Mwua ha ha ha. He tenido que modificar este epi para que me encajara con la historia, a si que no quiero quejas…**

"**contiene lemon y para mas INRI, yaoi, a si que, avisados quedáis" (Parece el prospecto de un medicamento j eje je) **

**La pregunta de este epi es: y hasta aquí puedo contar…**

**¡Al Lio! Leer leer leer leer…**

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**JAULAS: **

**EPISODIO 15: Antiguo.**

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**- Si no sales no puedo ver como te queda –** Rin murmuró un poco molesta desde el exterior del probador.

**- Buuff, es que no estoy acostumbrado a verme con otra ropa que no sea la del trabajo –** volvía a ponerse otra prenda y movía la cortina a un lado**- ¿Y bien?**

**- ¡Vayaaaa! **– Dio una palmada **- ¡Te sienta genial! ¿Cuál es el problema? –** Supersonrisa **– Estás guapísimo, ¿A que si?-** pregunto a la dependienta que afirmaba frenéticamente **– Nos llevamos todo. Los dos vaqueros, los que lleva puestos y aquellos negros de allí – **cubrió lentamente a la pobre chica hasta casi dejar de verla – **Esas tres camisas, esta otra y las camisetas que he dejado en el mostrador, y…**

**- Estás disfrutando con esto, ¿Verdad?** – preguntó el profesor a su "asesora de moda"

**- Realmente no sabes cuanto, j eje je –** sonrió como una psicópata y le arrastró a otra zona de perchas, donde eligió varias prendas mas y le empujó de nuevo al interior del probador**- Cuando acabemos aquí, tengo pensado un par de sitios mas…**

El pobre Iruka suspiró cansado, pero tenía que reconocer que no se veía mal del todo con la ropa que Rin le estaba escogiendo… Decidiendo que ponerse en primer lugar, escuchó a la enfermera hablar desde fuera…

**- Voy a hacerte una pregunta y no quiero que la malinterpretes –** se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en un lateral del probador **- ¿Cómo te enamoraste de Kakashi? –** Silencio **– quiero decir, hay muchos chicos por ahí mejores que ese cabeza de chorlito, no sé, sois tan distintos, que no logro entender que te pasó por la cabeza para elegirle a él –** tomó aire **– no te enfades, ¿Vale? Es solo que tengo un poco de curiosidad…**

**- Es un poco largo de contar…**

**-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y soy toda oídos –** golpeó levemente la pared con los nudillos **– ya sabes que me encantan las historias…**

Inició su relato sonriendo de manera nostálgica, de repente se vio recordando hechos que, por el paso del tiempo, tenía prácticamente olvidados…

**- La primera vez que le vi, tenía cinco años y él siete. Su padre había muerto hacía poco y en su casa consideraron que lo mejor era que se marchase por un tiempo, al menos hasta que las cosas se calmasen un poco** – suspiró **– Recuerdo perfectamente aquel momento. Un pequeño niño asustado, con un kimono tan blanco que hacía daño a la vista, semi-escondido tras el tercero, con el rostro vendado, de la nariz al cuello y mirando a todos lados frenéticamente. Las minúsculas manos aferradas a las vestiduras del Hokage negándose a soltarlas y los ojos vacíos, carentes de sentimientos. **

**- Cuando le pusieron en mi equipo ya llevaba la mascara –** Rin cogió una de las camisas que Iruka le tendió desde el interior y le pasó otra diferente **– nunca me contó que le pasó para llevarla…**

**- Yo tampoco voy a contártelo, entiéndeme, es algo suyo…-** se asomó por el borde de la cortina **– No es que sea algo que apetezca recordar...**

Hizo una pausa antes de seguir contando, de repente se sintió muy rastrero, rememorar aquél momento le hizo recordar cosas terribles que habían pasado juntos…

No podía decirle a Rin la verdad. La madre de Kakashi, presa de la locura tras el suicidio de su esposo, había intentado asesinar a su propio hijo. Lo que esa mascara ocultaba eran cicatrices de un, afortunadamente, fallido intento de decapitación por parte de la mujer que, se supone, tiene que protegerte.

Buscó las palabras adecuadas para seguir con la historia, omitiendo las partes que consideró que no debían salir a la luz…

**- La cuestión es que, lo que en un principio iba a ser una acogida temporal, hizo que se convirtiera en un miembro más de mi familia-** curvó los labios en una amplia sonrisa – **Mi madre era como una niña pequeña con nosotros, no le importaba montar una guerra de barro en el patio de casa solo para arrancarle a Kakashi una sonrisa, o despertarnos en mitad de la noche para subir al tejado y hablarnos de hadas que vivían en las estrellas, cosas así. Si nos veía muy agobiados con los deberes de la academia, tiraba los cuadernos al suelo y nos arrastraba a la calle para comer helado, aunque tuviera una misión horas después. Creo que mi vocación como profesor me vino de un vano intento por parecerme a ella. Tenía una habilidad impresionante para sorprendernos, nos entendía a la perfección y siempre encontrar la solución a cualquier conflicto.**

**- La madre que cualquiera querría tener –** la enfermera se atrevió a cortarle a pesar de saber que debía ser doloroso para Iruka relatar esa parte de su vida.

**- Sí, algo así** – entristeció el gesto**- Cuando Kakashi se hizo Jounin, mi madre nunca me hizo sentir inferior, a pesar de que yo aún seguía siendo genin. Poco después de aquello, Obito murió y marcó un antes y un después en la personalidad de Kakashi. Se volvió más hablador y mudó su hermetismo habitual en una inusitada alegría que a mi madre le encantaba. Los dos se hicieron cómplices de trastadas y la verdad, es que me sentí un poco desplazado **– hizo una mueca y volvió a entristecerse – **Un año después de aquello, mis padres murieron y nos quedamos solos. Durante una temporada todo fue bien, pero de repente, cambió su actitud conmigo. Comenzó a evitarme, me hablaba lo justo sin contarme nada. Poco a poco sus cosas fueron desapareciendo de la casa y cuando quise darme cuenta, no había nada que recordase que el vivía ahí conmigo. Volvía de una misión para irse a otra. Por aquel entonces fue admitido en el Anbu, a si que cuando estaba en la aldea, pernoctaba en el cuartel del Anbu. Por mi parte, me preparaba el examen a Jounin y las cosas fueron poniéndoseme difíciles. Con la adolescencia recién estrenada, todo me parecía un mundo. Empecé a odiarle inconscientemente y a culparle de todo lo malo que me pasaba. No entendía que le había hecho para que no quisiera verme…Me enfurecía que siempre estuviera por delante de mi. Yo aprobé el examen a chunin, él entra en el Anbu; si yo descifraba un complejo código en una prueba, él terminaba con éxito una misión de rango S o atrapaba a un criminal conocido. Tenía la sensación de que todos los que se me acercaban era por los logros de Kakashi y no por los míos propios… Era verdaderamente frustrante…**

**- Creo que puedo entender como te sentías – **afirmó Rin**- la adolescencia es una época complicada y mucho más si eres ninja…**

**- En fin… si creías que las cosas me iban mal, empeoraron tres días antes del examen a jounin, cuando se hicieron públicas las listas de los grupos y los examinadores... ¿Adivinas quien era el supervisor de mi grupo? – **La mujer asintió desde fuera, pues recordaba perfectamente que a Kakashi tampoco le hizo mucha gracia - **¡Exacto! El culpable de mis males tenía que evaluar mis conocimientos, aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso y tras pensarlo detenidamente, me colé en plena noche en la habitación del Hokage y se lo conté todo. Como siempre, me escuchó y me dio unos consejos muy buenos, además de un pase que me autorizaba a entrar en el cuartel del Anbu durante media hora. Me sobraron 29 minutos y medio…**

**- ¿Cómo burlaste la seguridad del hokage? – **Intrigada y sorprendida** – Y... ¿Qué pasó?**

**- Llegué a su habitación, le di un puñetazo y me marché por donde había venido – **no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de la mujer**- lo que pasó después de eso es información clasificada…**

**- Te siguió a tu casa y "estrenaste" a Kakashi **– mirada picarona** – vino a mi casa para que le curase una, mmm**- pensando** - sus palabras exactas fueron: "pequeña herida en un lugar indecoroso que no deja de sangrar"- **acusadora –** personalmente creo que te pasaste, aunque no lo suficiente, teniendo en cuenta que volvió a por mas, ¿No?**

**- No me puedo creer que te lo contara **– negando con la cabeza frente a la caja de la tienda.

**- No me dijo que le había pasado **– lo encaró** – el trato era que yo le curaba si me decía quien le había herido **– sonriendo** – siendo médico he visto toda clase de heridas y créeme si te digo que le rompiste algo más que la ceja, j eje je – **le dio un toquecito con el índice en la nariz –** reconozco que si no me lo llega a decir él, nunca hubiese sospechado de ti…- **hizo una pausa para salir de la tienda** – ese mismo día me pidió que me casara con él – **se puso frente a Iruka cogiéndole por los hombros –** Te invito a un helado si me cuentas que pasó después del puñetazo, como pago por mis servicios de asesoría, ¿Vale?**

**- ¿Te gusta hacer tratos, eh? **– La cogió de la mano y siguió caminando** – Te lo contaré si me dices quien me mandó la nota con el lugar y la hora de vuestra boda **– serio** – seguro que tu sabes quien me avisó…**

**- Trato hecho…- **le sacó la lengua –** Cuenta cuenta…**

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Corría desesperadamente, dejando atrás las instalaciones del Anbu, regando su escapada con sangre que salía despedida de sus nudillos, efecto de golpear una pared que se interpuso en su camino. Entró en su casa dando un portazo, que provocó, que quedase abierta al rebotar por el impacto. Acto seguido, descargó la adrenalina que le quedaba en el mueble que adornaba la entrada, golpeándolo con furia y astillando algún que otro pedazo, amenizando la escandalera con todo tipo de improperios y palabras malsonantes, nada típicas en él. Cansado se sentó junto al cadáver del armarito, jadeante, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos empapadas en su propia sangre. Una presencia le hizo levantar lentamente la cabeza de su posición, pero antes de que dijera nada, habló él:

**- ¡Vete de mi casa!- **bajó el tono hasta hacerlo un susurro –** lárgate, fuera de mi vista…**

**- Me iré cuando me digas por que me has pegado **– se agachó junto a él, alargó un brazo, intentado un acercamiento que fue rechazo por un manotazo.

**-¡Ni si quiera te atrevas a tocarme! –** sollozó**- hace más de tres meses que no me hablas, tengo que enterarme por otras personas cuando estas herido, cuando te marchas a otra misión, de lo maravilloso que es tenerte por amigo** – lo miró con odio **– cada día me recuerdan lo mucho que debería parecerme al fantástico copy ninja y lo afortunado que soy de tenerte en mi vida… ¡No saben nada! ¡A nadie le importa como me siento!**- le siguió con la mirada mientras iba al baño y volvía con el botiquín, agachándose de nuevo a su lado **- ¡Quiero que te vayas! –** Empezó a hipar, complicándole la acción de hablar **– qu- que te he he-hecho, snif, para que no-no quieras ver-verme, snif ¿Por qué me evitas? por-por que…-** retiró la mano que el otro iba a curarle por acto reflejo, pero está vez, Kakashi fue mas rápido y le agarro de la muñeca, vertiendo el desinfectante en el mismo gesto. Tomo aire a través de los dientes, que mantenía apretados.

**- Sólo escuece un rato, aguanta** – acercó la mano de Iruka al rostro y retirando parte de la mascara, sopló en la herida mirándole fijamente. Notó como le apretaba la mano y le encaraba con la mirada en un gesto silencioso, suplicando una respuesta al abandono por parte de Hatake – **Necesitaba alejarme de ti, para aclararme sobre un asunto…**

**- Siento haberte pegado** – miró a otro sitio **– me he comportado como un imbécil.**

**- Perdóname tu –** procedió a vendar la extremidad, manteniendo la serenidad, pero no lo conseguía, ya que sus propios dedos temblaban, lo que provoco que el otro se quejara por la presión que estaba ejerciendo en el vendaje **– Esta ya está, a ver la otra** – repitió el proceso en silencio durante un rato breve **- ¿No te acuerdas de lo que pasó antes de que dejara de venir a verte?-** el otro negó – **Ya veo –** suspiró **– Entonces no ha servido de nada **– dibujó una mueca que pareció una triste sonrisa y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la ceja que sangraba copiosamente y le nublaba la visión de su único ojo expuesto – **La próxima vez que quieras descargarte, ve a lago a tirar piedras** –le dio una cachetada amistosa **– quita mucha tensión y puedes decir todos los tacos que quieras, nadie te oirá **– se levantó del suelo y echo una mirada al panorama **– este no es el comportamiento adecuado para alguien que se va ha dedicar a enseñar a niños pequeños, piensa bien antes de hacer una tontería de este tipo, ¿De acuerdo? **– le tendió la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, pero el otro la rechazo, apoyándose en la pared y dándose impulso.

**- Las cosas tienen la importancia que uno quiera darles –** endureció el gesto, le repateaba los higadillos que se mostrara tan paternalista con él **– Y si que me acuerdo de lo que pasó antes de que empezaras a pasar de mi.**

**- Ya **– suspiró sonoramente, se giró dándole la espalda y agarró el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a marcharse – **Tengo que volver al cuartel antes de que el capitán me eche en falta, hablaremos cuando pase el examen y estés mas calmado.**

**- No es propio de un ninja de élite huir con una excusa tan patética -** se puso tras él pasando un brazo por encima de su hombro y apoyando la mano en la puerta impidiendo que Kakashi abriera –** No me creo que te de miedo admitir que te gustó besarme, ¿Por qué es eso lo que ha hecho que huyeras de mi, verdad? **– Susurró cerca de su oreja -** ¿Temes que te rechace?...**

**- Temo lo que pasará después de los besos – **quiso girarse pero el otro lo mantuvo en la misma posición, de espaldas a él. Sintió un leve empujón, que le hizo apoyar las dos manos en la puerta, y el cuerpo de Iruka peligrosamente cerca del suyo** – N-no quiero hacerte daño, deja que me vaya y ya hablaremos después…**

**- Si quisieras irte lo habrías hecho – **se asomo por encima del hombro** – solo tienes que apartar mi brazo.**

**- No fuerces las cosas, Iruka, además **– hizo una pausa** – a ti te pega mas estar con una chica hermosa… Tengo que irme, aparta…**

**- No voy a moverme hasta que lo reconozcas – **tiró del hombro de la armadura obligándole a darse la vuelta** – Dilo.**

**- Lo siento pero, no voy a dejarme llevar por unas amenazas tan…- **resopló**- es infantil e impropio y no me… ¿?- **no pudo seguir hablando. Iruka le había empujado contra la puerta y apretando las manos en sus hombros hasta hacerlas sangrar de nuevo, lo besaba con furia.

El siempre apacible y aparentemente inmutable copy ninja, se sorprendió ante tal gesto, pero no lo rechazó, al fin y al cabo, había sido culpa suya, por no ser claro, pero tenía miedo, si, miedo a ser rechazado si era demasiado sincero en sus anhelos para con el chico que ahora luchaba por deshacerse de su armadura…

**-¡Ya basta! –** Kakashi se impulsó flexionando los brazos contra su pecho haciendo que Iruka perdiese el equilibrio y cayese al suelo de culo **- ¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo?... No puedes abalanzarte sobre mi solo por que no te he seguido el juego, pareces un crío al que se le ha negado un juguete **– trató de salir, pero se detuvo al oír la voz de Umino.

**- ¿Eso crees?** – Endureció la mirada - **¿Qué me comporto como un crío?**

**- Si, es lo que he dicho **– agarró el tirador de la puerta sin girarlo **– Careces del valor suficiente para comportarte como un hombre, por eso yo me dedico a matar y tu a enseñar a niños… ¡Afronta la verdad! ¿Tu y yo teniendo una relación de ese tipo, No me hagas reír, hundiría mi carrera y la tuya…-**trató de ser lo mas duro posible, quería protegerle aunque tuviera que dañarle con sus palabras **- ¿Cuántas madres crees que estarían dispuestas a dejar la enseñanza de sus hijos en manos de un ma…¡¡UMHHP!**

Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Kakashi acababa de descubrir que muchas veces, la persona más inofensiva, solo necesita una palabra para sacar el coraje suficiente que le empuje a hacer algo. Cualquier cosa que intentase ahora era inútil, reconocía perfectamente el punto de no retorno. Alguien como él, acostumbrado a estar acorralado, tenía recursos para soltarse del agarre de Iruka, pero sencillamente, no podía, y volvía a estar como al principio, con la mejilla pegada a la puerta y un brazo en la espalda. Con la mano libre trató de tantear, solo para descubrir, que sus bolsas de armas, yacían a metros de ellos y su espada, que segundos antes pendía de su espalda, rozaba su yugular, pues Iruka la empuñaba desde atrás…

**- ¿Sabes cual es la diferencia entre tu y yo, Kakashi? –** su voz era diferente, brutal al igual que sus actos **– me gusta pensar que las personas que nos ordenan matar, tienen familia, amigos, gente que les importan, en cambio tu solo ves un número de expediente y una medalla más en tu currículum, eso no te hace mas valiente ni mejor que yo, solo mas despreciable…**

**- Deja de decir tonterías y aparta esto de mi cuello –** las palabras salían temblorosas de sus labios, mientras seguía preguntándose mentalmente de donde sacaba esa fuerza el inocente Iruka, que le impedía soltarse del agarre por mucho que lo intentara…

**- ¿No eras tu el asesino de los dos?-** pasó la lengua por su oreja.

**- ¡Somos tíos! ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que estas a punto de hacer? ¡Es una locura!**

**- Precisamente por eso –** le soltó el brazo sin dejar de empuñar la espada, y le giró el rostro con la mano libre, en la misma posición, para besarle**…- Ya no somos niños, hemos crecido **– deslizó la mano del rostro de Kakashi a través de su cuello, recorriendo lentamente la armadura blanca, para acabar desabrochando los pantalones y hundiéndose en su interior, agarrando el pedazo de carne que la tela escondía, haciendo que Kakashi soltase un gemido involuntario por la sorpresa **– ya no aguanto más, me da igual que pienses que soy un niño malcriado- **la fuerza de gravedad hizo su trabajo y el pantalón de Hatake se escurrió hasta la mitad del muslo, donde el portakunais hizo de tope - **¿Qué dice el manual de perfecto asesino en una situación como esta, Kakashi?- **susurró mientras liberaba la parte necesaria de su cuerpo que su instinto le gritaba airear…

**- Relájate y disfruta – **definitivamente, el copy ninja se había rendido, y era la primera vez que estaba de acuerdo con el dicho de que las apariencias engañan…

Para Iruka, esa frase era una invitación clara a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo y para Kakashi, fue la confirmación de que no se puede luchar contra los impulsos del cuerpo. Aceptó de buen grado, al menos al principio, los intentos del otro por culminar lo que había comenzado con un puñetazo y una pataleta infantil.

Sentía el peso de Iruka en su espalda y los torpes movimientos que la mano de este hacían en su sexo, sonrió mentalmente ante la inexperiencia del otro y en esa sonrisa, el tiempo pareció ralentizarse para ambos.

Apretó las mandíbulas al sentir la presión de las manos de Iruka en el hueso de sus caderas, y un leve movimiento, casi inapreciable en ese instante, pero que pasados unos segundos, le hizo ser consciente de que la cosa se estaba poniendo seria.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, no sabía muy bien qué, y así se quedó, echando el aire por la abertura a intervalos.

Al principio no notó nada, pero después, la sensación era la misma que cuando te atraviesan con un arma blanca. Las caderas desnudas de Iruka pegadas a sus glúteos, la primera puñalada de carne le produjo, un fuerte dolor punzante subiéndole como una corriente eléctrica por el espinazo, y calor, mucho calor avanzando del vientre a la garganta.

No supo como, pero le había tocado un punto interior que hizo que, aquel trozo de carne que pendía flácido, se llenara de sangre y eyaculara casi al mismo instante.

El dolor producido por la intrusión le imposibilitó disfrutar de aquel momento, y se resigno a que el otro acabara pronto, ya que no tenía muy claro cuanto aguantaría en esa penosa postura.

Aplastado contra la puerta, apoyó la frente en esta y miró hacia abajo, aquél líquido bajando por la madera de la puerta a cámara lenta y el suelo adornado con pequeñas gotas de sangre que dedujo, suya.

La mano de Iruka que hasta ahora silenciaba sus posibles quejas, menguó la presión sobre su boca y tras eso, todo su cuerpo sintió un gran alivio. Se giró sobre los talones y colocó la ropa en su sitio, casi en el mismo gesto. El otro, yacía sentado en el suelo en la pared opuesta, con expresión horrorizada, mirándose las manos como si fueran las culpables de aquel acto. Kakashi se colocó la mascara y atusó el cabello en silencio, mientras el otro miraba el aire que había entre ellos, completamente ausente. Finalmente Hatake se dispuso a salir, entornó la puerta y habló antes de salir…

**- La próxima vez…-** hizo una pausa **– me gustaría algo más romántico ¡Ah! Y si puede ser –** se agachó frente al otro **– poder participar… No olvides que este tipo de situaciones es cosa de dos.-** manteniendo el tipo **– Te veo en un par de días en el examen, dedícate a estudiar hasta entonces… Cuídate** – besó la frente de Iruka y le sonrió…

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse le sacó de su estado. Miró alrededor, desorientado y con las palabras de Kakashi resonándole en la cabeza. Se puso de pie y miró hacia abajo al notar que su pantalón se escurría. Pasó la yema de los dedos por las pequeñas salpicaduras de sangre que adornaban su vientre y la parte interna de los muslos…Devolvió la ropa a su lugar y después, volvió a dirigir la vista a los restos del rojo líquido que no se habían quedado en las prendas y se sobresaltó…

**- ¿Qué he hecho?** – Se tapo la boca **– Un momento… no me ha rechazado… Es mas alto que yo a si que, si no me hubiese permitido el acceso, entonces yo no…-** juntando las cejas – **además…ha dicho… que la próxima vez** – dudando **- ¿Eso significa que quiere repetirlo?- **confuso** – pero esta sangre…¿Le he hecho daño?... No se ha quejado…Tampoco es que yo le haya dejado…con la boca tapada poco podía decir **– se puso a recoger el mueble roto** – pero podía haberme reprochado antes de irse… y en lugar de eso …me ha dicho que estudie y me cuide…**- amontonando los trozos en un rincón** – tengo que contárselo a alguien…¡Ya sé!**

Mientras Iruka aporreaba sin descanso la casa del "involuntario confidente", en otra parte de la aldea, cierto ninja de pelo plateado tiraba chinitas al cristal de una ventana, con la esperanza de que la persona al otro lado despertara pronto…

_** Recuerdos de Rin:**_

**- ¿Qué quieres, Kakashi? **– Dijo una somnolienta Rin desde la ventana del piso superior **- ¿Tienes algún problema con el concepto de dormir por la noche?**

**- Necesito que me cures, baja **– sentado en el suelo.

**- Sube tu anda, que estoy en pijama **– haciendo morritos.

**- Me encantaría, pero no puedo moverme…**

**- Espera un poco, voy a ponerme algo **– miró un momento al "paciente"-** ¿No irás a morirte, verdad?**

**- Espero que no **– resopló –** sería una muerte un poco absurda…**

**- Vale, tu ganas **– saltó por la ventana y se acuclilló a su altura -** ¿Dónde estas herido?- **ejecutó los sellos concentrando el chakra curativo en sus manos –** Has dicho que no puedes moverte, ¿La espalda quizás? **– se fijó en la ausencia de armas de su compañero y le vio negar con la cabeza-** ¿Entonces?**

**- Un poco mas abajo**…- le pasó un brazo por el hombro para levantarse y guió la mano de la chica, tras desabrocharse el pantalón, a la zona afectada…

**- ¿Se puede saber que has estado haciendo para hacerte una herida en**…- tardó poco en dar con la solución -** ¡Por todos los Hokages! ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?**

**- Deja de hacer preguntas tontas y cúrame de una vez, tengo prisa **– cara de "noesasuntotuyo".

**- ¡Ahmmmm**!- bostezo** – Bien, entonces me voy a dormir **– de reojo** – O me lo dices o te quedas aquí con tu…**

**- Iruka**…- derrotado** – Tuvimos un encuentro y se nos fue un poco de las manos, es todo…- **expresión terrorífica** – Ni una pregunta mas…**

**- Está bien, está bien, pero te va ha salir caro…- **una tenue luz verde comenzó a emanar de las manos de la chica **– pareces una luciérnaga, ji ji ji **– el otro la miró interrogante** – Aquí, en mitad de la noche y con el trasero iluminado, JAJA JA JA.**

**- Le prometí a Obito que cuidaría de ti **– voz de ultratumba –** algo que también puedo hacer, si por ejemplo, sufrieras un terrible y doloroso accidente en el que perdieras alguno de tus brazos o … piernas,… no se, …aún no lo he decidido…**

**- ¡Glup! **– Tragó saliva** – ya estás, ahora largo… desagradecido…- **cogiéndole del brazo **- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

**- Lo que haga con mi pito en mi tiempo libre es cosa mía – **desagradable**- no quieras saber cosas que no te importan.**

**- Si que me importan si después tengo que arreglar las consecuencias de tus jueguecitos sexuales **– morritos** – además… Ese criajo de Iruka no tenía derecho a…- **se calló al ver la cara de kakashi…

**- Por tu bien, espero que no termines esa frase**…- vio a la chica sonreír, acto que le desconcertó por completo.

**- No diré nada, pero a cambio tu **– le acarició la mejilla –** te casarás conmigo, ¿Qué te parece el trato?**

**- ¿Tengo que responder? **– tomándoselo a broma.

**- Hablo en serio **– endureciendo el gesto** – si no quieres que nadie se entere, celebraremos la boda en el templo que hay al este del valle del fin **– en la ventana, con un pie dentro **– ponte guapo, te esperaré una hora después de que acabe el examen, dentro de dos días **– sonriendo** – Si no vienes, toda la aldea sabrá que eres marica… Sabes que soy capaz...- **despidiéndose con la mano –** Buenas noches, futuro maridito **– Blam!

Cerró la ventana antes de escuchar la réplica del otro, que apretaba los puños y recordaba mentalmente que había prometido no hacerle daño, pero…

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**J ojo jo, lo sé, soy mu malvada, j ojo jo, pero es que no puedo evitarlo…**

**A los reviews que para eso estamos aquí: **

**A Aoi-Hikawa**: No te preocupes por no dejarme review en todos los epis, me consta que lo lee mas gente de la que me deja mensaje (tengo una media de 250 hits por epi, lo que es una pasada) Pero si que me hace feliz saber que os ha parecido, a si que, por faaaaa, dime si te ha gustado, ¿Vale?. Cuídate wapetona. Besiños.

**A Fati-chan87**: ( Shiga sensei hace una prolongada reverencia) Sobre lo que dices de que tendría que haber echo que se besaran…( la pregunta es: ¿Por qué el único al que parece molestarle es a Gaara, hasta el punto de carraspear para llamarles la atención?¿Con toda la peña que estaba allí, nadie mas los estaba mirando?¿Gaara no sabe lo que es la privacidad?(¬¬) Sobre el tema de los malos de las series, pos con Hitsgaya no me convences…( Ese crío es antisocial, pero con la teniente que tiene no me extraña que el pobre se quede sin palabras, j aja ja) Si no puede ser Gin, pos Renji también está para mojar pan, (Aish, babillas) como anécdota te diré que tengo una camiseta de Sesshomaru, ji ji ji… Sobre el Ita Naru, pues ¡Trato echo, me pondré a ello enseguidita. Besitos.

**A arhen**: Pues espero que te parezca bien el cambio de rumbo que está tomando el fic, por que me temo que KakaxSaku, ta jodidillo según voy escribiendo… En fin, solo puedo, si te gusta mi manera de narrar, hacerte uno de esta pareja al margen de este fic, (algo totalmente nuevo) Ya me dirás, ¿OK, Besitos

**A Lola**: ¡Pos toma 15! Jajaja, Espero que te guste el final que le he dado. Ya me contarás, ¿Ne? Besitos…

**A Kisame Hoshigaki**: Como puedes ver en este epi, (que espero que leas aunque no te guste el yaoi, comprobarás que intento no ser demasiado explícita en mis narraciones) Rin le ha mentido a Iruka cuando le dijo que Kakashi le había pedido matrimonio, la pregunta es: ¿Iruka también lo sabe y le está siguiendo el juego, o esa pécora de tía habrá engañado a mi inocente y precioso profesor?... Cuídate y muchos besotes.

**A Hermi 18**: Nas Loreeeee, Gracias por el review, wapa. Me alegra saber que te gusta mi fic ( Ñia! Je j eje, no puedo matar a Naru, es el prota, jajaja) ¿Me cuentas que te parece este epi?. Besitos

**A Chy- San**: Naaassss (Al mas puro estilo Kkashi) Tu cuando te pierdas, lo dices que yo paso la gorra en un momento y te compramos una brújula o algo para encontrarte, jejeje (Lo que no entiendas, pos lo dices con toda confianza y yo trataré de resolverte la duda, ¿Vale?) ¡¡¡¿Qué Sasu haga queeeeee a Naruuuuu, j ojo jo ( se nota que no has leido mis anteriores mensajitos a pie de epi, jejeje) Me temo que en este fic, "manda" Naru… J ojo jo. Besitos.

**A Elanta**: ¡Quremos Animes con chicos wapossss! Jajaja. Sobre lo que comentas de la personalidad de Gaara, pues estoy tratando de que parezca alguien que se preocupa por los demás (como cuando le dice a Sasu que ha elegido mal momento para liarse con Naru) pero sin que se note mucho, conservando esa apariencia fría que lo caracteriza (Claro que si yo fuera Gaara y viese desde fuera la escenita del comedor, también me pondría celosilla, ¡Que Naru ta como quiere! Jajaja Y Sasu puede darse por satisfecho, ¡Qué no todos los días te hace una "slurp" un rubio con ojos azules! Jajaja) Sbre lo de los "papis" y sus planes, solo puedo decir que los álbum son de fotos antiguas… y hasta aquí puedo leer, ji ji ji

Besitos.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Pues otro epi más: ¡Ya 15! Y lo mas sorprendente es que os sigue gustando (Estoy súper feliz, estoy súper feliz….)

Ya sé que soy mu plasta, pero decirme que os ha parecido, (Así sabré si voy bien o tengo que mejorar algunos aspectos)

**Besitos y mordiskitos**

**Shiga-san**


	16. Hospitales

**Advertencias: Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishi-sensei.**

**Uff lo que me ha costaoooo esteeee, jajaja (es que el de ita naru me tiene absorbía jajaja y eso que dije que se acababa en el tres… ya he escrito dos epis mas jajajja) lo mío es grave y no, no se pasa con el tiempo jajaj**

**Aradio: puedes leer este epi, aquí no sale na de na. (Personalmente opino que no debería preocuparte lo que piensen los demás. Solo por que algo no te guste no deja de existir, deberías tener eso presente) **

**Mambo, ups perdón, jejeje: Lee lee, jejeje. Tú no quieres, pero tus ojos pasan sobre las palabras de este epi…. Mua hahahaha**

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**JAULAS: **

**EPISODIO 16: Hospitales.**

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Comenzaron a desperezarse uno a uno, con sus padres montando una tertulia de lo mas entretenida sobre lo bien que sus "pequeños" habían solventado la posible muerte por desangramiento de Uzumaki. El aludido, al igual que Kiba y Temari que no habían participado en el desmayo colectivo, trataban de velar por los demás sin entrar en conversaciones ajenas. El joven Inuzuka, situado entre las camas de sus dos compañeros de equipo, que la Hokage había dispuesto casi juntas, trataba de superar el estado de vergüenza por el que su mami, le estaba haciendo pasar. Hinata apretando su mano, le hizo olvidarse de su progenitora y mirarla tiernamente.

**- Bienvenida, ¿Cómo te sientes? –** Akamaru levantó la cabeza desde el regazo de su dueño, para lamer la mejilla de la chica

**- Naruto-kun, ¿Cómo…-** trató de levantarse pero Kiba la devolvió suavemente a la posición de acostada.

**- Está bien, no te preocupes – **señaló al lugar donde se encontraba, haciendo que la tímida Hinata se sonrojara al contemplar la escena acontecida dos camas mas abajo…

Naruto, sentado al borde de la cama, besaba dulcemente los labios del convaleciente Sasuke, y le agasajaba con suaves caricias y miradas picaronas, mientras se susurraban palabras que la Hyuuga no atinaba a escuchar desde su posición, pero de las que no hacía falta oír para saber que se decían…

Kiba, sonrojado como su compañera, la ayudó a sentarse y les mandó a la parejita, la almohada de la chica a modo de proyectil mientras bufaba…

**- Iros a un hotel, pervertidos…-** sacó la lengua **– un poco de respeto que estamos en un hospital…**

**- Envidioso – **susurró el rubio, lo que provoco que Sasuke sonriera y contestara.

**- Si no te gusta, no mires** – se sentó en la cama y se agarró la cabeza, se sentía mareado y con una quemazón en el cuello, en el lugar del sello **– Búscate una novia, Kiba…**

**- Mira quien fue a hablar –** Akamaru ladró apoyando a su dueño.

Al joven Inuzuka se puso serio al ver que el Uchiha abandonaba su cama, pensando que iba a empezar una pelea o algo así. En lugar de eso, corrió como una exhalación con la mano en la boca, hacía el cuarto de baño donde empezó a vomitar. Naruto se horrorizó al ver que lo que había salido por la boca del moreno, no se parecía en nada a comida medio digerida, era sangre…

La hokage que había seguido la escena desde la cama de Sakura, se dispuso a comprobar el estado del Uchiha, pero cuando estaba llegando, "alguien" se le adelantó y cerró la puerta tras de si, empujando a Naruto en el proceso.

El zorro se agachó junto a Sasuke que seguía echando las tripas ajeno a los "espectadores"…

**- ¿Cómo lo llevas, chaval? –** Sonrió a Naruto que le pasaba la mano a Sasuke por la espalda – **No pongas esa cara… Es normal que pase esto –** le dio una palmadita de ánimo al Uchiha – **tiene que echar todo el veneno que le metió cara serpiente, ¿Ves?** – Tiró del cuello de la camiseta del moreno –** Le he quitado esto, no le hace falta y evitará que la palme – **Sasuke le miro de lado y juntó las cejas…

**- ¿Me has quitado el sello que me….¡¡gwarfhh! –** otra bocanada le impidió acabar la frase…

**- Tranquilo, tranquilo, tú a lo tuyo, que tienes para rato** – se puso de pie apoyando la espalda en la puerta **– No me mires así** – a Naruto **– esa mierda lo habría matado tarde o temprano. Que te quede claro que no lo he hecho para salvarle **– chistó –** ni si quiera me cae bien… Lo he hecho por ti, por que sé que este estirado te pone –** susurrando **– sinceramente no se que demonios le ves, pero la cuestión es que le quieres, ¿No? –** Naruto asintió con cara de pánico **– No se morirá por perder un poco de sangre, jejeje, claro que **– con el índice en la barbilla pensando **–con esa caca de nivel de chakra va a quedar para el arrastre, jajaja…**

**- ¿No va a pasarle nada, verdad?-** preocupado

**- ¿Te he mentido yo alguna vez?-** Naruto negó – **Bien, entonces vamos a lo nuestro – **se inclinó sobre Sasuke **– Sé que es una putada chaval, pero intenta no desmayarte sobre el bater, tengo que hacer algo con el rubito y no vamos a poder estar al loro de ti –** Sasuke agitó la mano dándoles a entender que no pasaba nada **– Acércate, voy a enseñarte algo…**

Naruto hizo lo que le decía, y aunque, en el lugar en el que estaban limitaba bastante sus movimientos, Hakumo quería enseñarle a controlar su "poder" sin espectadores, y usó al pobre Sasuke para sus fines. Tenía pensado quitarle el sello, más adelante, pero ese era el momento idóneo para hacerlo, al menos hasta que Kakashi apareciera…

**- Bien –** puso a Naruto en su lugar en la puerta y posó el índice y el corazón el la frente del chico tras quitarle la bandana **– cierra los ojos y concéntrate en los que están fuera.**

**- ¿Para que?-** preguntó incrédulo.

**- Solo hazlo –** Notó que Uzumaki dudaba **– Pfft… Solo dime algo, ¿No has notado que desde que no estoy aquí **– tocándole la tripa **– puedes, por ejemplo, escuchar lo que piensa la gente?** – Asintió**- Bueno, pues esa es tu técnica de línea sucesoria –** sonrió **- ¿Recuerdas nuestro viajecito al pasado? Pues eso también lo hiciste tú, yo solo te preste un poquito de ayuda. Ahora voy a enseñarte lo básico, perfeccionarlo será cosa tuya.**

**- ¿Por qué haces esto? **– Naruto dudaba de las intenciones del Kyubi… por muy simpático que pareciera, había algo que no terminaba de encajar del todo…

**- Por que se lo prometí a alguien y yo soy un tío que cumple su palabra.**

**- Vale, supongamos que te creo, ¿De que me servirá aprender esto?**

**- Tu madre podía matar a cientos de tíos solo con pensarlo** – la mención de su madre hizo que pusiera mas atención en las palabras del otro **– y mantener conversaciones con cualquiera sin mover ni un solo músculo. Créeme si te digo que es una técnica muy útil** – sonrió **– y no solo eso, tiene muchas mas aplicaciones, que deberás descubrir tu, como ver el pasado de las personas… el futuro a corto plazo, cosas de ese tipo...**

**- Bien, empecemos –** cogió la muñeca del pelirrojo y le indicó que pusiera los dedos donde estaba**- ¿En quien tengo que concentrarme?- **apretó los parpados con fuerza.

**- Intenta escuchar lo que piensan en general** – el pelirrojo elevó una barrera en la puerta del baño, ya que Tsunade trataba de tirarla abajo **– cuando lo hayas conseguido pasamos a la siguiente fase.**

No tardó mucho en lograr su objetivo, aunque por la cara de Naruto, Hakumo entendió que estaba escuchándolos a todos a la vez.

**- No entiendo nada.**

**- Ahora céntrate en una sola persona.**

Un nuevo golpe de tos por parte del Uchiha, provocó de Naruto perdiera la concentración y volviese a su expresión preocupada de antes.

**- Es que…-** trató de disculparse ante el pelirrojo **– lo siento, no puedo…**

**- Está bien** – le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se ocupase del moreno **– prueba con él.**

**- ¿Con Sasuke?**- lo miró como pidiéndole permiso **– Ayer le escuché con claridad.**

**- Es posible que al ser tanta gente lo único que hagas es confundirte mas –** pensando **– Dices que con él funciono –** asintió **– Vale, haz la prueba, pero antes… espera, voy a ocuparme de él.**

Ayudó a Sasuke a incorporarse y tras escribirse una letra en la palma de la mano, golpeó con la misma el pecho de Sasuke con fuerza y pronunció unas palabras en un idioma desconocido para ambos ninjas de la hoja. Una última bocanada de sangre salió despedida de la boca y nariz del Uchiha, yendo a aterrizar a la ropa del zorro…

**- Siempre me pasa lo mismo…-** sonrió alegremente**- mi ropa es como un imán para la sangre humana jajaja. Cuando deje de hacer de hermanita de caridad, creo que abriré una cadena de lavanderías o algo así… En fin, que esto ya está… ¿Cómo estás?** – mirando a Sasuke que se tocaba insistentemente el lugar que antes ocupaba el sello.

**- Creo que bien –** extrañado – **me siento un poco raro, pero no me duele nada** – mirada sospechosa - **¿Qué me has hecho?**

**- Ya lo he dicho antes, quitarle esa marca que tenías** – serio **– por si no lo sabías, esa cosa tenía una función, no solo te identificaba como contendor, te regalaba temporalmente la fuerza suficiente para soportar un espíritu ajeno en tu cuerpo, pero dado que cara serpiente esta frito, esa mierda te consumiría lentamente hasta matarte… Es una muerte un poco tonta para alguien tan orgulloso como tu, ¿no crees?**

**- Gracias –** Naruto habló sinceramente **– por salvarle… a él y a mí…**

**- Cuando controles la técnica tendrás que hacer algo por mi, ¿Trato hecho? –** Alargó la mano y el rubio la estrechó agradecido**- Os espero fuera… No tardéis mucho o empezaran a pensar que estáis haciendo "guarrerias", hahaha**

**- ¿Y mi prueba?-** Naruto lo cogió por la ropa antes de salir del baño.

**- Seguro que te sale bien, ya te he dicho como se hace, Practica con él en cuanto tengáis un rato a solas. Cuando lo logres iré a verte...**

Cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando a ambos jóvenes solos en aquel pequeño espacio. Por extraño que parezca, ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien que decir, finalmente, Naruto se abrazó con fuerza a Sasuke, trabando la puerta con el pie, para evitar "interrupciones"…

Se quedaron así unos segundos, simplemente disfrutando del contacto, sin nada que pretender más que seguir abrazados. El rubio alineó la cabeza con la intención de probar los labios ajenos, pero el otro, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para evitarlo…

**- He estado vomitando…-** trató de disculparse

**- No me importa –** curvó los labios en una sonrisa **– sé a que sabe la sangre**

**- Nos esperan fuera **– poniendo los dedos en la boca del rubio

**- Tampoco me importa –** apartó la mano para lograr su objetivo. Sintió la mano del moreno bajar por su espalda y posarse donde esta pierde su nombre **– Ja j aja ja -** soltó una carcajada en la boca del otro.

**- ¿Qué pasa? –** se separó intrigado

**- Fíjate –** Naruto miró alrededor – **Ya estamos otra vez como al principio –** vio a Sasuke sonreír comprendiendo lo que el rubio quería decir **– Los baños son nuestra debilidad, jajaja**

**- Será mejor que salgamos –** se liberó de los brazos de Naruto lentamente, como si no quisiera irse – **O no respondo de mis actos…**

**- Te he oído, ¡Plaf!-** El rubio palmeó el trasero del Uchiha **– Eres un pervertido…**

**- Ya, pero sé que te encanta…**

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Kakashi ordenaba la documentación que le había pedido la hokage del cuartel Anbu.

Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de encaminarse a la oficina a entregar todos los papeles y se relajó en la misma silla, cerrando los ojos. Por que si, el ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto pero no cerrado…Llenó los pulmones por la nariz y expulsó el aire lentamente por la boca, relajando todo el cuerpo en el proceso…

Llevaba dos días sin descansar como era debido y entre la excursión al lago, la cenita con Sakura, que si, era una ninja excelente y todo eso, pero en lo personal, era tan, tan…uff… Sakura… menos mal que se encontró con alguien que se hizo cargo de acompañarla en el restaurante, justo después de recibir la misión de buscar todo lo referente sobre el clan Otogi en los archivos Anbu por parte de la Hokague…

Pero eso no era lo peor, Iruka estaría cabreado con él por desaparecer casi dos días sin decirle nada… no había tenido ni tiempo, ni modo de avisarle y por lo que le dijo el mensajero, Iruka estaba ejerciendo de papi de Naruto y Sasuke, así que estaría demasiado ocupado como para maquinar una venganza… suspiró… estaría sin sexo una temporada… Iruka si que sabía como castigar a alguien duramente y él no era la excepción…

Aún con los ojos cerrados, notó que alguien se sentaba a su lado…

**- ¿Todavía estás aquí? –** Rechinó las patas de la silla contra el suelo al arrastrarla - **¿No me digas que tienes nostalgia o algo así? Te fuiste por que te dio la gana…**

**- Ya me voy – **recogió los vasos de plástico de los cafés que se había tomado metiéndolos unos en otros y se puso de pie **– Y no, no tengo ganas de volver** – señaló los papeles sobre la mesa **– La Hokage me pidió eso, es todo.**

**- Ahmm…** **Pues será mejor que vayas al hospital, está allí** – hizo una pausa **– uno de tus chicos casi la diña ¿A ver si adivinas cual?**

**- Rubio, hiperactivo y escandaloso… ¿Acerté?-** volvió a sentarse y apoyó la frente en el escritorio **– Necesito unas vacaciones… me va a dar algo…**

**- Vamos, vamos…-** sonreía **- ¿desde cuando una misión te deja tan mal? Estas perdiendo facultades, je j eje… No debería preocuparte Naruto… parece que está perfectamente…- **pensando **– aunque si deberías preocuparte de tu media naranja –** Kakashi levantó la cabeza para mirarle **– estaba jugando a papas y a mamas con "tusabesquien" en la calle principal… ¿No se lo has dicho aún, verdad?**

**- Lo dicho, necesito unas vacaciones ya –** volvió a golpearse levemente la cabeza contra la mesa **– No le he dicho nada, aunque el otro día casi la cago… ¿Te puedes creer que me dijo que quería ser padre?... –** negó con la cabeza **–me puse a gritarle con lo primero que se me ocurrió. Ahora estará pavoneándose con la arpía de Rin en público para castigarme por lo que le dije…**

**- ¿Pero no le dijiste nada? Ya te vale…–** resoplando **– Por lo que veo, la quinta te lo ha concedido, ¿No?... **

**- Si, pero como esto siga así, me temo que se echará todo a perder… Ahora lo que tengo que hacer es llevarle esto a la hokage y buscar una cama en la que agonizar unas cuantas horas…. Después me ocuparé de Naruto y sus "amiguitos venidos de fuera"…**

**- ¡Ánimo, Capitán! –** se despidió de Hatake haciendo la ola con los dedos

**- Nos vemos, Yamato** – repitió el gesto **– En cuanto la tenga en casa, espero que vengas a conocerla- **desapareció en un pluff.

**- Eso está echo, Kakashi…-** se puso de pie de un salto **- ¡Bien! Ahora empieza la operación…"Exterminar a la zorra entrometida que está interfiriendo en la preciosa y maravillosa relación idílica de mi estimado amigo Kakashi" Mua hahahaha Tengo que encontrar a Ibiki, jajaja… es el mejor en "ese" campo, jajaja**

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

En el hospital, en la misma habitación, dos puertas se abrían al mismo tiempo, la del baño de la que salían dos jovencitos avergonzados y la de entrada, por la que accedía cierto maestro enmascarado…

El jounin miró alrededor y levantó una ceja extrañado…

**- Vaya, ¿Me he perdido algo? –** Vio como sus alumnos se dirigían a la única cama que estaba libre y a Sasuke metiéndose en ella - **¿Pero no era Naruto el enfermo, vamos al menos es eso lo que me habían dicho…**

**- Es una larga historia, Kakashi –** La quinta se acercó a el **- ¿Has encontrado lo que te pedí?**

**- Traigo todo lo que he podido encontrar, pero no se si servirá de mucho –** abrió una de las carpetas y le mostró el contenido** – casi todos los documentos están como este, con borrones y tachones y a algunos informes les faltan páginas…-** suspiró – **en fin, espero que la noche en vela valga para algo…- **vió a Sakura sonrojarse…

**- Has hecho un buen trabajo Kakashi –** la quinta palmeó el hombro del Jounin **– vete a descansar, después hablaremos tu y yo…-** Miró al resto- **¡Bien! Todo el que no esté enfermo, a la puta calle… Nos reuniremos mañana a primera hora en mi despacho y no quiero escaqueos – **miró a Naruto **- ¿Entendido?**

Tal y como había sugerido amablemente la líder de Konoha, los que no estaban en cama empezaron a abandonar la habitación, aunque los padres de los enfermos, fueron pasando por la cama de Sasuke y dejándole a Naruto unos álbumes de fotos, imágenes de un tiempo pasado, en el que aparecían sus padres, instándole a echarle un vistazo y con la promesa de que al día siguiente, escucharía toda la historia de primera mano.

Naruto permaneció en la habitación aún cuando todos los demás ya se habían marchado, y empezó a mirar las instantáneas realmente interesado. Sasuke se acomodó para poder ver las fotos y la primera que vio le dejó pálido…

**- Esa es mi madre –** Señaló a la chica morena de la imagen **– Está muy joven –** Sonrió tristemente al comprobar quien era el niño que la cogía de la mano **– Es Itachi**

**- Era muy guapa **– Naruto sonrió **– Te pareces a ella.**

Pasó la página y…

**- ¿Este no es el padre de Shikamaru?-** señaló a un muchacho de no mas de quince años, con una coleta y un aspecto destartalado – **y el de Ino y el de Chouji, j aja ja **

**- ¿Y ella?-** Sasuke se fijó en una muchacha rubia de sonrisa infantil, volvió a la foto anterior y vio que también estaba con su madre **- ¿Quién es?**

Naruto sacó la foto de la funda de plástico que la protegía, y poniendo su mano sobre ella cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Tardó unos segundos y cuando abrió los ojos, todos sus compañeros rodeaban la cama de Sasuke y se disponían a ver aquel trozo del pasado del que eran ignorantes…

**- Es mi madre –** Sonrió abiertamente -** ¿Es guapa, a que si? **– Naruto no cabía en sí de gozo

**- Es preciosa –** Sasuke acarició la mano del rubio para darle apoyo **– Tu también te pareces mucho a ella…**

Sakura tomó la foto de las manos de Sasuke y fue pasándola a los demás. Uno a uno, fueron viendo todos los álbumes, comentando las pintas que tenían sus padres de jóvenes, intercambiando impresiones sobre lo mucho o poco que se parecían a tal o cual progenitor, lo cambiada que estaba la aldea… Por su parte, Naruto, con cada nueva imagen, agudizaba su técnica y llegado un punto, era capaz de ver los momentos anteriores a la toma de la instantánea, mientras practicaba la conversación sin gestos con Sasuke, al que relataba todo lo que veía…

La tertulia duró un par de horas, pasado dicho tiempo, todos se abandonaron al sueño en sus respectivos lechos, todos menos dos…

Abrió con extremado sigilo la bolsa que contenía la ropa de Sasuke y se la acercó junto con las sandalias. Esperó a que se vistiera y se puso frente a él agachado, dándole la espalda para que se subiera a caballito. Abrió la ventana despacio y cuando iba a salir por ella, una cuerda de arena le detuvo…

**- ¿Qué haces?** – Mirando a Gaara que negaba con la cabeza, indicando que no les dejaría marchar **– Suéltame, por favor…**

**- No puedo dejar que os larguéis** – se sentó en la cama – **nos meteréis en un lío a todos y yo paso de movidas con la jefa **– negó con el dedo – **Vuestra Hokage está como un cencerro…**

**- Deja que se vayan, Gaara** – Sakura se había acercado a la cama del kage, miró a los prófugos - **¿Estaréis aquí antes de que amanezca?** – Sasuke asintió desde la retaguardia del rubio –** por si acaso, nosotros estábamos dormidos y no sabemos nada, ¿Vale? –** Mirando a Gaara **– Divertíos… ¡Esperad!** – Buscó entre sus pertenencias y les lanzó algo que Sasuke atrapó al vuelo – **No os canséis muchoooo –** despidiéndose con la mano…

Sakura cerró la ventana y volvió a la cama de Gaara, donde se sentó en el borde, apreciando la expresión enfurruñada que adornaba el rostro del joven kage.

**- No deberías darles alas –** haciendo morritos **– no está bien que les dejes hacer lo que les salga de los huevos…**

**- No te lo tomes tan a pecho –** se inclinó para darle un beso sonoro en la frente y se fijó en algo de lo que no se acordaba hace tiempo.

Aquella cicatriz en el hombro de Gaara… Fue cuando luchó contra Sasuke en el examen a chuunin… le resultaba extrañamente familiar y mucho mas cercana en el tiempo… Volvió a su cama confundida… No podía ser, peroooo, Si Kakashi había estado toda la noche en el cuartel Anbu, como le había escuchado decir a la Hokage… ¿Podría ser que…? No, imaginaciones suyas, seguro.

**- Dulces sueños, Sakura –** El pelirrojo se tumbó nuevamente con una sonrisa en los labios y cerró los ojos, simulando dormir…

_**0-0-0-0-0-**_

Llegó a su casa tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas y el peso extra en su espalda. Dejó a Sasuke con delicadeza sobre el sofá del salón y cerró la puerta de entrada. Silencio.

**- ¿No te gustan los hospitales, eh?** – Negó con la cabeza **– El enfermo soy yo, no hacía falta que tu te quedaras, ni que me secuestraras…**

**- Como que has opuesto mucha resistencia –** mirada asesina - **¿Tienes hambre?**

**- Un poco –** las tripas le sonaron muy fuerte – **Tanto vomitar me ha dejado vacío **– avergonzado.

**- Creo que tengo algo de ramen por aquí, ¿No te importa?** – desde la cocina

**- Mientras este bueno y lo que esté en el plato no me mire, me vale…-** se acomodó en la mesa como pudo.

**- Por cierto, ¿Qué te ha dado Sakura?** – dándole los palillos y el bol con la comida

**- Un condón –** enseñándoselo

**- ¡Pfhhh! –** atragantándose – **¿Solo uno?**

**- ¿?** – Intrigado **- ¿Es que vamos a echar mas de uno?... Mira que yo estoy convaleciente…**

**- Esta Sakura cada día está mas tonta… ¿Qué espera, que lo compartamos?**

**- Tú si que eres tonto **– sonrisa **– ¿Y tu que esperabas, que financiara nuestra protección? ¿Te crees que los regalan con el pan o que?… jajaja... Tendría su gracia, no te creas…**

**- Seras…-** bufó molesto –** come anda, antes de que se enfríe…**

**- Tan elocuente como siempre** – sonrisa malévola – **Y después de cenar…**

**- ¡A dormir!** – Serio **– tenía ganas de estar en mi camita…Ahmmm**

**- ¿Y para que me traes a mi?**

**- Para que la conozcas –** sonrisa **– yo ya conozco tu cama, es normal que quiera presentarte la mía, ¿No?**

**- ¿Solo dormir?**- parecía decepcionado.

- **No soy tan malo como para hacerte cochinadas sabiendo que estas malito… pero en cuanto te cures…**- mirando de reojo **– no te escapas ni con alas **

Cuando la cena se acabó, depositó a Sasuke en su cama despacito y le descalzó para, a continuación, tumbarse junto a él, asegurándose de que las sábanas le cubrían adecuadamente.

**- ¿Estás seguro de que solo quieres dormir?- **

- **Totalmente seguro –** cerro los ojos **– Buenas noches, Sasuke.**

Y con una sonrisa en los labios, ambos ninjas se dejaron atrapar por el sueño…

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**¡Terminé…por fin! Jajaja**_

**_Madre mía esto se esta poniendo cada vez mejor, ji ji ji_**

_**Daré un premio a la persona que adivine que es lo que le ha concedido la Hokage a Kakashi, ¿Vale? Hale hale a estrujarse las neuronas jajaja**_

_**A los reviews, que se me va la pinza:**_

**_A arhen_**: Como puedes ver, No te dejo a Sakura sin pareja, ji ji ji. Espero que me dejes opi. Kisses.

**_A Kiomi_**: Eres mala, buahhhh! Te ries de mi por tratar de decirte con suma delicadeza, que Naruto le comió tol rabamen al Uchiha,j ojo jo ( Esto no se quedará así Sasukeeee- gritó chibi naruto )Deberías dormir mas…( lo dice alguien que se acuesta a las 5 de la mañana casi a diario…)Cuídate y me cuentas que tal. Besos.

**_A Elanta_**: ( Shiga dá saltitos de alegría gritando: Elanta me ha elogiado, me ha elogiado) jajaja gracias por los piropos, alimentan mi ego una barbaridad, jajaja

Me gusta ir contra corriente, por eso en mis fics mandan, los que a todo el mundo les gustan como uke ( Ademas de que me jode soberanamente cuando los ponen de sufridores, en plan: No quiero, por ahí no, pero es que estan fuerte que no puedo resistirme… Para, me duele… oh si sigue…¬ ¬) Iruka manda y punto (No me digas que ese tío no acojona cuando se enfada jajaja) El sasu naru te lo he dejao a punto de caramelo. Besos.

**_A Fati chan 87_**:¿Has visto a hitsugaya en el Ova nueva cuando Ichi le llama "enano"? jajaja me parto con la cara de renji y rukia jajaja

La camiseta de sess me la compré en me costó casi 30 euros, pero mola un huevo jajaja. Me alegra que te gustara Iruka dándole su merecido a Kakashi y si, reconozco que tuve que pararme con lo de la luciérnaga por que de reírme empecé a llorar, no veía el monitor jajaja… Sobre lo de que gaara ta enamorao de naru… pues no, lo protege a su manera (lo que pasa es que no le gusta Sasuke para el rubito, pero tendrá que tragar si quiere seguir siendo amigo del Rubio…)Hblando de Gaara… (Fue él el que degustó a Sakura… ¿De verdad pensabais que kakashi se la ventilaría?) jajaja Me encantan darle giros inesperados a las historias. Besitos

**_A hermi18: J _**aja ja gracias por el review wapa.El sasu naru pal sigte. Besos

**_A Ky Sonic: _**Asias por el comen. Lo de cómo evoluciona el Iru kaka, vendrá mas adelante… Besos.

**_A afuchar3_**: Pues en este epi te he puesto un poco de zorrito desmelenao jajaja besos

**_ATsubaki Kitsune: _**A qui tienes un poco de Gaara tambien… (Esa sonrisita antes de dormirse es peligrosa, jajaja Además ¿te has dado cuenta de que se ha "despedido de Sakura igual que hizo Kakashi cuando durmieron juntitos?…Uy que mal rollito ojajajaj)besiños

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Gracias por seguir ahí, apoyándome y eso.**_

_**Besitos y mordiskitos**_

_**Shiga san**_


	17. Encantamiento

**Advertencias: Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishi-sensei.**

**Bueno, pos vamos de nuevo, mua ha ha ha.**

**Este ni lo comento, para no destripar nada…**

**Aquí hay de to, lemon, yaoi, hetero, churras con merinas, dale que te pego, en fin, cochinadas varias. Si lo lees y no te gusta, pos vale, pero si te mola, dejame review, j ojo jo**

** El sexo es lo mas divertido que se puede hacer sin reir**

**Lee, lee,lee, ( Guy Sensei aparece en un ploof diciendo, ¿Dónde esta mi adorado Leeeee, Shiga le da un capón: Me refería a lee, del verbo leer, tontolaba, (¬¬)U)**

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**JAULAS: **

**EPISODIO 17: Encantamiento.**

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**- ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí?**

**- Claro, pasa-** abrió la puerta lo suficiente para permitir el acceso a Kakashi

**- Gracias Kurenai –** se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared **– aquí estaré bien**

**- ¡No seas tonto! –** Tirándole del brazo lo levanto y lo llevó a empujones a la habitación - **¿Ahora te da vergüenza dormir en la cama de una dama?-** mirada acusatoria – **Debería darte mas vergüenza lo que hiciste anoche… Sabía que eras pervertido, pero como para eso…**

**- Kurenai** – cortó el rapapolvo de la jounin **– llevo dos días sin dormir y para tu información, anoche estuve en el anbu de misión, si no me crees, pregúntale a Yamato…**

**- ¡Glup!** – Se tapó la boca – **creo que he metido la pata**

**- A ver** – se despojó de las armas, el chaleco y las sandalias y se tumbó en la cama **- ¿Qué es eso tan grave que he hecho?**

**- Es obvio que tu no…-** pensando **– Resumiendo, tu alumna favorita echó el polvo del siglo en tu cama… Tienes la casa a manga por hombro y te aconsejo que te compres otra cama, por que la tuya esta destrozada… ¡AH! Y que hagas algo con los rumores, por que te oyó medio vecindario cepillarte a Sakura…**

**- Genial – **se puso la mano en la frente y se apretó las sienes con el pulgar y el corazón – **Le dije al kazekage que se hiciera cargo de Sakura y le dejé las llaves de mi casa… ese pequeño cabroncete debió usar un bunshin con mi apariencia…-** mirando a Kurenai **- ¿No tienes misión?**

**- ¡¿Tratando de cambiar de tema?...** – notó como sonreía bajo la mascara y le hacía sitio, palmeando el colchón **- ¿Ahora me pides mimitos?**

**- Vamos no seas mala –** tap, tap – **que hace mucho que no estoy en la cama con una mujer**

**- Nunca has estado en la cama con una mujer –** tumbándose a su lado y apoyando el codo en la almohada y la mano en la barbilla para mirarle **– No seas mentiroso…por cierto... Iruka estaba...**

**- Si, ya sé, jugando con Rin a "somos una pareja feliz"-**resoplando **– ya me he enterado… ¿No te encanta esta aldea? No puedes sacarte un moco sin que lo sepa la mitad de la población...**

**- Eso no es verdad** – sonrisa **– llevas quince años casado con ese bombón de Iruka y no lo sabe casi nadie**

**- No me hables de él, que me acuerdo de la otra y…** - ladeando la cabeza para mirarla

**- ¿Y que piensas hacer?** – pasando le brazo bajo el cuello de Hatake **– Rin se está aprovechando de que Iruka cree que te has ventilado a tu alumna… lo exprimirá hasta la ultima gota con tal de hacerte la puñeta, ya la conoces…**

**- Si tienes alguna idea que no sea asesinarla y tirar su cadáver por un acantilado, te escucharé gustoso…**

**- podrías descuartizarla e ir tirando los trozos poco a poco…**

**- No me estás ayudando nada… ¿Lo sabes, no?**

**- Será mejor que duermas – **sentándose **– cuando despiertes lo verás de otro modo… ¡Bueno! Mejor me voy, que como Asuma venga y me vea contigo en la cama…**

**- Hablando de Asuma ¿Cuándo pensáis casaros? Es que lo vuestro ya huele…**

**- Tu mejor duérmete….-** desde la puerta **– Tienes comida en la cocina y toallas en la ducha, bueno ya sabes… estás en tu casa. Adiós…**

_**0-0-0-0-**_

_**En el hospital…**_

Se levantó haciendo el menor ruido posible y gracias a las pequeñas luces que salpicaban los rodapiés de la habitación, pudo llegar al baño sin despertar al resto de compañeros, o eso creía…Tan concentrada estaba en "sus labores" que no fue consciente del espectador hasta que levantó la vista en busca de papel higiénico

**- Te importa… intento hacer pis** – la pelirosada puso una mueca de enfado

**- Si me llegas a decir que son "aguas mayores"… no creo que me deje un trauma verte meando… Entonces me quedo.**

**- Por lo menos date la vuelta…-** avergonzada **– es que no me sale si me mira alguien.**

**_- _Llevas años saliendo de misión con tíos y ahora resulta que te da reparo que te vean mear…hay que joderse – **el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta frente a la puerta del baño.

**- ¿Y se puede saber que tiene de apasionante verme hacerlo? –** Miró al joven kage y tuvo que taparse para que las risas no se le escaparan **– ¿Podrías taparte, por favor?**

**- Ahora me vas a decir que verme el trasero te desconcentra, ¿No?-** La encaró – **decídete, ¿Me doy la vuelta o no?**

**- Ya he terminado – **se levantó con intención de vaciar la cisterna, pero Gaara la detuvo.

**- Hay que ahorrar agua…-** vio la confusión de la chica **– Yo también me meo, ¿O que te creías que había venido hacer al baño?**

No había llegado su mano al tirador de la puerta cuando la voz de Gaara la detuvo en seco

**- ¿Lo sabes, verdad? – **Sonido acuático característico de chorrito **– No me trago que te engañara tan fácilmente.**

**- Si, se que el de anoche eras tu **– apoyando la espalda en la puerta **– un bunshin perfecto pero, hace años que conozco a Kakashi**

**- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? –** cara de "no te lo crees ni tu"

**- Fácil, Kakashi no defendería tanto a Naruto…-** nerviosa.

**- Ya, claro** – bajando la tapa del bater y sentándose encima mientras la cisterna se vaciaba- **Yo creo que te has dado cuenta al verme esto** – enseñando el hombro **– Una duda, ¿Me hubieses dejado llegar hasta el final sabiendo que era yo? –** cara de "tepillé".

**- No digas tonterías** – escurriendo el bulto **– sabía que no te atreverías…**

**- ¿Es un desafío? **– Pasándose la mano por el pelo **- por que te advierto que las circunstancias han cambiado un poco…**

**- No creo que te atrevas, con tanta gente al otro lado de la puerta –** metida de pata monumental.

**- Espero que te hayas limpiado bien** – a su espalda susurrando en su oído **– si tienes intención de que repita lo de ayer –** esperó su reacción y notó que el nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella **– Bonito culo, si señor** – quitándole hierro al asunto. Suspiró al ver que la chica no se movía **– No te asustes… No voy ha hacerte nada, mujer, estaba de coña**

**- Gaara –** susurró su nombre y se oyó un clic, echando el pestillo en la puerta mientras encaraba a un incrédulo Kazekage**- ¿Yo te gusto?**

**- ¡Vaya pregunta! Ayer estuve a punto de correrme solo con mirarte –** sonrisa**- Soy un hombre después de todo, tengo mi corazoncito…**

**- A mi me vale con eso –** le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y besó esos labios.

¿La decepción de que lo de la noche anterior no pasara en realidad con Kakashi la había empujado a los brazos de Gaara? Era una posibilidad, o quizás, tal y como le dijo Temari… Le gustaba su hermano… Lo cierto es que en ese preciso instante, no había sitio para las cábalas mentales. O le detenía con una excusa, una muy, pero que muy buena, o se dejaba llevar y disfrutaba de esa oportunidad… ¡A la porra con todo! Sasuke era para Naruto, estaba claro que con Kakashi no tendría oportunidad, a si que… ¡Por kami! ¡Cuántas mujeres pagarían lo que fuera por estar en su pellejo! Que el líder de una aldea te diga que estás tan buena que se "emociona" solo mirándote no te pasa todos los días y…

Sincerándose con ella misma, descubrió que… Nada. La mano de Gaara bajo su bata hospitalaria, acariciando el sexo femenino, enviaba a su cerebro impulsos eléctricos que imposibilitaban cualquier pensamiento coherente. Balbuceaba tratando de decir algo inteligente, cuando sintió que los dedos del kage abandonaban su trabajo y levantaba la vista para encararla…

**- ¿Es una costumbre tuya o algo?- **Sakura levantó una ceja- **Ponerte a pensar antes del sexo… Ayer hiciste lo mismo y la verdad, llámame raro, pero me gustaría que pusieses un poco de tu parte… Aunque si quieres a tu "profe" te lo traigo…**

**- No –** mirando a cualquier sitio menos a Gaara**- te prefiero a ti.**

**- Eso está mejor** – sonrió mirando alrededor **– Siento que el sitio no sea el mejor –** morritos **– pero entiende que te tengo ganas, y aprovechando que te dejas, me gustaría acabar con el debate lo antes posible – **la arena abandonó la tinaja y empezó a pasar bajo la puerta del baño **– puedes gritar si quieres, aunque tampoco te pases… el escudo amortiguará el sonido pero no lo anulará** – dudando **– y contando que aún no he recuperado todo el chakra… no te garantizo nada…**

**- Está bien, me pondré en "modo silencioso"** – desatando el lacito del cuello y deshaciéndose de la molesta prenda **- ¿Te importaría seguir con lo que hacías- kazekage sama?**

**- Tú mandas…- **miró alrededor como buscando algo y condujo a Sakura al inodoro donde la invitó a sentarse** – Repetimos lo de ayer y a partir de ahí improvisamos, ¿Te parece?**

**- No creo que puedas superar lo de ayer **– sonrió lasciva mientras separaba las piernas, Gaara se puso a la altura justa pasándose la lengua por los labios.

**- Tengo más recursos de los que imaginas, puedo asegurártelo.**

**- Eso tendrás que demostrarlo…**

**- Como he dicho antes **– paseando las manos por la parte interior de los muslos de la chica – **Pídeme lo que quieras, tu mandas…**

**0-0-0-0-**

**- ¡Iruka! Vaya que coincidencia, jajaja - **dio una larga calada y vio como Kurenai se sentaba de una manera muy poco femenina junto a el en el tejado

**- ¿Estás borracha? **– Preocupado** – No deberías subirte a los tejados con semejante pedo…**

**- ¿Borracha yo? – **Se le trababa la lengua al hablar y tenía una estúpida sonrisa en la cara **– que te lo parece a ti jajaja, perdona por interrumpirte, pero he visto la lucecita naranja del cigarro y creí que eras Asuma**

**- ¿Y que se supone que iba ha hacer Asuma en el tejado de mi casa?**- mirando los intentos de la Jounin por deshacerse del pelo que atacaba su cara a causa del viento** – Madre mía, estás fatal…**

**- ¿Y se puede saber que haces tu, aquí, y a esta hora? – **acercaba y alejaba el reloj de su vista juntando las cejas, tras varios aspavientos desistió**- es muuuuy tarde, ¿Ves? Está oscuro jajaja**

**- Estaba pensando **– le tapó las vergüenzas bajándole la falda** – disfrutando de un poco de tranquilidad – **suspiró al ver que kurenaí se miraba la punta del dedo como si fuera lo mas alucinante del mundo** – En fin, será mejor que te acompañe a casa.**

**- No puedo, jajaja – **dándole una palmada sonora en el hombro** - ¿Me puedo quedar contigo? Es que Kakashi esta durmiendo en mi cama… Se esconde de ti para que no le regañes por ser malo, jajaja**

**- Se acabó **– la mujer lo miró intrigada** – Ya no aguanto más. Lo nuestro ha terminado **– levantó una ceja al ver que la Jounin se tapaba la boca para no reírse sin mucho éxito -** ¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso?**

**- ¿Es por lo de Sakura? **– Umino asintió** – pero mira que eres tontín **– dándole un toque en la nariz con el dedo –** Kakashi es un niño bueno, estaba trabajando como buen chico que es jajaja **– Iruka negó con la cabeza –** él no fue … las mujeres no le ponen cachondo – **mirada asesina por parte de Kurenai –** y que sepas que es por tu culpa… Te llevaste a un excelente espécimen al lado oscuro…**

**- Ya claro – **dudando** – y si no fue el, ¿Entonces quien, eh?**

**- Pfrrr – **pedorreta **- ¡Henge! Jajaja – **súper sonrisa de borracha**- una de tus técnica preferidas, ¿No? En vez de comerte tanto la cabeza con tonterías y fiarte de "gente aprovechada" deberías confiar mas en el –**apuntándole con el dedo **- ¿Has probado a hablar con la "afectada"?**

**- Hablaré con Sakura a su debido tiempo, pero no es solo eso, hay mas cosas **– se encendió otro cigarro.

**- Rin te ha lavado bien el cerebro.**

**- Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto** – enfadándose - **¿Qué ganaría ella?**

**- ¿Separaros y vengarse de Kakashi? –** Asintiendo **- ¿Nunca le has preguntado por que iba a casarse con ella**?- negó con la cabeza intrigado **– descubrió lo vuestro, si no se casaba con ella, se lo contaría a todo el mundo **– sacó la lengua **– todos lo sabíamos**

**- ¿Y por que no hicisteis nada?**

**- ¿Por qué tú llegaste antes de que pusiéramos el plan en marcha?**- estrechó la mirada

– **O sea que me he dejado engañar como un tonto** – miró a Kurenai con expresión triste **- ¡Se va a enterar la guarra esa!...**

**- ¡Eso, eso, venganza! Mua ha haha -** riendo como una loca se puso de pié, se tambaleó bruscamente apunto de caer del tejado. Iruka la cogió en brazos y entró por la ventana para dejarla sobre su cama.

**- Será mejor que cancelemos la fiesta al aire libre, tú no estás en condiciones y yo tengo algo que hacer** – le quitó los tacones y la arropó con la sábana **– Cuando estés serena te daré las gracias…**

**- Sí sí, ya sé que soy genial –** sacó del bolso que aún llevaba puesto las llaves de su casa y se las entregó a Iruka – **Sé bueno y no le des mucha caña, que estaba muy cansado – **guiñándole un ojo, acomodándose se quedó dormida…

En cuanto iruka salió por la puerta una voz en la ventana hizo incorporarse a Kurenai…

**- Ya has hecho tu buena acción del día, ¿Podemos irnos ya?** – Asuma se sentó en el quicio**- No creo que vuelva, al menos no esta noche…**

**- Si, yo también creo lo mismo –** respondió la Jounin mágicamente recuperada de su afección etílica.

**- ¿Por qué te has hecho la borracha?-** agachándose frente a ella y abrochándole uno de los zapatos

**- Ya sabes lo que dicen –** Asuma negó **– Los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad, jejeje –** atrayendo con el pie al Jounin a su altura, le besó despacito**- ¿Y si nos quedamos? Al fin y al cabo… no podemos volver a casa…**

**- Mmm…suena bien –** librándose de la chaqueta del traje y sentándose en la cama junto a ella **– Iba a pedirte que te casaras conmigo con una cena romántica, pero supongo que esto está mucho mejor…**

**- Si, mis planes siempre son mas divertidos que los tuyos** – apagó la luz y se subió sobre su novio mientras trasteaba con el cinturón de los pantalones **– además, ya sabes que la respuesta va a ser que si…**

**- No esperaba otra cosa –** bajó la cremallera del vestido y deslizó los tirantes descubriendo los hombros femeninos, besándolos en el proceso…

_**0-0-0-0-**_

**- ¿Qué haces? –** Sasuke se medio incorporó al ver a Naruto sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la cama.

**- Ordenando las fotos por orden –** su mirada registraba un deje de tristeza – **Perdona… ¿Te he despertado?**

**- No pasa nada** – mantenía una de las imágenes sobre su regazo, apenas sujeta por dos dedos. Sasuke alargó la mano para cogerla.

**- Qué amanecer mas triste – **Naruto se sorprendió ante el comentario y lo miró **– la foto, es muy melancólica.**

**- Quería llevarla allí, para verlo juntos, pero no pudo ser –** El moreno escuchaba en silencio **– Hizo la foto para dejarla en su tumba…- **notó la intriga en Sasuke **– Mi padre… quería enseñarle esto a mi madre, pero ella…**

**- ¿Si era para su tumba, como es que está aquí?**

**- Jiraiya la metió dentro de uno de los álbumes –** le tendió una hoja doblada **– también estaba esto… Léelo, por favor.**

"**_Shin:_**

_**Siento mucho no haber dicho nada en tu última visita, pero sabía como reaccionarías y no puedo permitirlo. **_

_**Ahora mismo, me encuentro sentada en mi celda, esperando con mi vestido de novia que las doncellas enviadas a ayudarme vengan a buscarme para enfrentarme a mi destino. **_

_**Me caso hoy mismo.**_

_**No te diré con quien, no quiero que hagas nada.**_

_**No necesito ser salvada. **_

_**Esto es lo mejor para ambos. **_

**_Si me marcho de la aldea, tú no tendrás problemas con el consejo y podrás convertirte en lo que siempre has soñado. _**

**_No quiero que pienses, que sea culpa tuya. _**

**_El hecho de que le dijeras al consejo que querías mi libertad y que te harías cargo de mí, no ha sido el motivo de esta boda pactada. _**

**_Mi padre lo llevaba planeando hace meses. Descubrió que si me quedaba embarazada, perdería "mi don" y no está dispuesto a que eso suceda. Para él, el hecho de que estemos en la misma aldea es un peligro. _**

_**Han encontrado una manera de mantenerme controlada y en cuanto llegue a la casa de mi nuevo marido, seré esterilizada. **_

_**Solo volveré a la aldea si Konoha se encontrara en grave peligro.**_

**_Mantendré la promesa que te hice de no matar a nadie, pero tengo que romper la de casarme contigo, por tu bien, por el mío y por el de esta aldea que tanto amas._**

**_Conviértete en el mejor Hokage de todos los tiempos, hazlo por ti mismo._**

**_Adiós._**

_**Shanya.**_

_**P.D.: Si intentas algo, faltaré a mi palabra y te mataré. "**_

Sasuke mantuvo el silencio tras pronunciar la última palabra, asimilando los motivos que llevarían a alguien a escribir algo como eso.

**- Nada de lo que pone aquí llegó a pasar –** señalo en papel la fecha…

**- No, la mataron ese mismo día –** Sasuke frunció el ceño **– la foto del amanecer es de tres días después… He logrado escuchar sus pensamientos mientras la hacía…Justo después del entierro, hizo la foto…**

**- Pero…tú estás aquí –** la confusión en el rostro del rubio le instó a continuar **– Quiero decir que es muy posible que la mataran de mentira, para liberarla, ¿No? – **señaló la foto **– a lo mejor tu padre no sabía que ella no había muerto… quiero decir, que quien lo hizo no le dijo a tu padre que pensaba… ya sabes… fingir su muerte…a lo mejor ni ella misma lo sabia que alguien iba a matarla…O si lo sabía y escribió esto para despistar… no sé que pensar…el caso es que se reencontraron…-** le dio una palmada en el hombro a Naruto

**- ¿Y tu como sabes eso? –** estrechando la mirada

**- Papá puso una semillita en mamá y meses después… llegaste tu, a si que, es obvio que estuvieron juntos después de esto- ** el rubio levantó una ceja **– Mejor déjalo y vente a dormir, mañana te enterarás de todas formas, es tontería que estés ahora dándole vueltas… Ven…**

_**0-0-0-**_

Ino despertó de golpe desde su cama en el hospital. Se sentó con la intención de ir a orinar, pero antes se decidió a comprobar que ninguno de sus compañeros de habitación la pudiese ver con aquel atuendo tan poco fashion. Se quedó a cuadros cuando vio que, los que estaban sanos, habían regresado y ahora se amontonaban frente a la puerta del baño peleándose silenciosamente por un lugar lo más cerca posible.

- **¿Qué pasa?-** susurró agachándose junto a Kankuro que le hizo el gesto de que escuchara.

**- ¿La frentuda?-** el chico afirmó con la cabeza **- ¿Con quien?** – le costaba identificar quien faltaba con tanta gente apiñada cerca de ella. Kankuro se señaló la frente, Ino tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar - **¿Gaara?**

**- No veas que aguante tiene tu amiga –** en el mismo tono bajo **– llevan hora y pico y esto tiene pinta de durar bastante –** sonrisa pervertida **– Si es que mi hermano es un máquina… lo llevamos en los genes, j ojo jo**

**- Que corra el aire, cara pintada –** mirada asesina **- ¿Qué pasa ahí? –** señaló al armario que estaba cerca de puerta.

**- Mi hermana y tu amigo, el de la coleta** –negó con la cabeza **– han estado escuchando un rato y al final se han solidarizado con estos dos, jajaja**

La rubia se dio cuenta que, en el rato que ella llevaba ahí, se estaban formando parejas que, como había puntualizado el de la arena, se solidarizaban con los del baño. Ella misma estaba empezando a sentir ganas de desahogarse… Cogió la punta de la bata de Kankuro y le dio un par de tirones y le hizo una seña que el chico entendió a la primera…Por lo visto los gemidos que Sakura emitía estaban teniendo un efecto dominó en los que lo escuchaban, ya que la habitación se llenó poco después de la misma cantinela…

_**0-0-0-0-**_

Nada, ni el entrenamiento más exhaustivo, podía preparar a alguien para lo que, en esos momentos, contemplaba Iruka.

Kakashi había despertado minutos antes de que el otro entrara, se tomó un vaso de agua y regresó al lecho para seguir descansando. Una vez allí, un aroma de sobra conocido, despertó en él "algo" y, encantado con su aparente intimidad, aprovecho para dar rienda suelta a sus instintos…

Tumbado sobre su espalda, desabotonó el pantalón y se pasó la mano bajo la camiseta, acariciando los abdominales y el pecho en el proceso. Llegó hasta el cuello, asomando la mano por la abertura de la prenda y se rozó los labios, imaginando que era Iruka el que le acariciaba en lugar de él mismo, mientras la otra mano se perdía dentro de su ropa interior.

Resuelto a no manchar su ropa, se despojó de ella y volvió a la misma posición sobre la cama, disfrutando plenamente de la ausencia de obstáculos en su cuerpo. Mientras una mano se dedicaba a los bajos, en la otra lamía dos dedos que deslizó por su barbilla, formando un camino de saliva hasta su tetilla, la que manipuló y pellizcó hasta que esta se irguió por el contacto. Mientras se masturbaba pensando en su profesor, la mano ensalivaba concluyó su trabajo pectoral y se deslizó, para unirse con la otra un instante.

Después continuó un poco mas abajo, hasta que dio con su objetivo, al que acarició mientras jadeaba con la boca abierta. Con la imagen de Iruka gimiendo sobre él, presionó los dos dedos en la entrada que tantas veces había permitido el paso de su amante, hasta que la primera articulación del índice invadió el interior, gesto que acompañó de una profunda exhalación entrecortada. Fiero con una mano y delicado con la otra, se deleitaba en su propia fantasía, intercalando leves gemidos con el nombre de Iruka.

El aludido, aferrado al marco de la puerta como si su vida dependiera de ello, contemplaba la escena atónito, mientras rezaba a todos los dioses, conocidos y desconocidos, para no abalanzarse sobre la preciosa criatura que se retorcía con su nombre en los labios a poca distancia de donde se encontraba. Sin parpadear por temor a perderse algo, había comenzado a acariciarse por encima del pantalón. La erección que le apretaba la tela era más dolorosa que nunca. Su mano abandonó el marco de la puerta para acallar sus gemidos que luchaban por salir. Temía que finalizara el espectáculo si era descubierto.

Al separar los dedos en su interior, tenía la sensación de que era su amante quien llenaba aquel espacio. Un poco mas y la fantasía se desvanecería en el momento del orgasmo. Aceleró el movimiento de ambas manos, y apretó las plantas de los pies contra el colchón, mientras su espalda se elevaba hasta dejar de tener contacto bajo ella. El éxtasis fue tan potente que le alcanzó el pecho y una de las gotas que viajó furtiva hasta la comisura de sus labios, fue recogida por su lengua mientras su pecho ascendía y descendía frenético y agitado.

**- ¿piensas…ah… quedarte mucho…ah… tiempo mas…ah… mirando?** – miró a Iruka que parecía dudar si acercarse o no- **¿Quieres...Ah... Que haga... Mmm…algo con…eso?-** señaló a la entrepierna de alucinado profesor.

**- Jamas me separaré de ti –** se deshizo de la camisa y se tumbó sobre él en la cama, besándole con una pasión casi olvidada a causa de la rutina **– Ahora te voy a enseñar lo que es hacerlo con el de verdad…**

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

¡KONOHA ARDEEEEEEE! JAJAJA

Aunque no lo ponga, ahí están chuscando hasta las plantas y se proclamará el "día nacional del orgasmo colectivo en toda la aldea" después de esto, mua mua mua…

"Hakumooooo, pero que has echooooo" En fin, que me parece que mi precioso demonio zorro ha vuelto ha usar "ese conjurito" jajaja y….

**A los reviews…KYAAAAAAAAAAA:**

**A fati chan:** Pos que decir del poder de Naru… es mas como el del prota de lauwfull drug de clamp, vamos que puede ver cosas, pero también puede "controlar a la gente" hasta el punto de que si le dice a alguien, eres un pollo se pondrá a piar sin poder evitarlo ( chibi Sasuke disfrazado de pollito con una interrogación el la cabeza) Has acertado con lo de Kakashi, pero no te voy a decir exactamente que, te encantará cuando lo leas… Gomen por chafarte lo de bleach, pero es que me pareció tan gracioso… (¬¬)U creía que ya lo habías visto. Lo del gaara saku, pos respondido en este epi, mua hahahaha. Sigo con el ita naru, no te preocupes mujer… (Llevo toda la semana buscando imágenes que estén bien, y he encontrado algunas de Iru y Kakashi… que he gastado dos rollos de papel higiénico haciendo taponcitos para la nariz, j ojo jo) Espero tu comen. Besos

**A arhen:** Pos lo tenía mas o menos estructurado hasta el seis, pero al liar a Naru con Sasu (no pude evitarlo, mis dedos cobraron vida sobre el teclado jajaja) tuve que cambiar gran parte del contenido para que encajara. Todo está previsto, hasta el último comentario tiene una razón de ser… Espero que te guste el epi. Besos

**A hermi18**: Pues no sé si estarán deseando chuscar, pero me parece que ha pillado toda la aldea menos ellos, jajaja (Se merecen un epi entero para ellos solitos, ambiente propicio…ya sabes…) Sakura, pues si, repartiendo amor, (¿Pero ella se lo habrá puesto a Gaara, o con la pedazo técnica del Kage se le ha olvidado? Jo j ojo) besos.

**A Anzu Zoldik:** ¿Aprobaste el examen? Espero que si… El sasu naru, pues como le digo a Hermi, se merecen algo bonito y apropiado ( despliegue de medios , mua ha ha ha) Aunque con un condón no creo que hagan mucho, ¿No? Jajaja besitos

**A Aya K:** pues aquí va el 17, llenito de acción jajaja. Espero que te guste, yo me divertí mucho imaginándolo… Besos

**A Kiomi:** Pues en el tema baños, han tomado el relevo Saku y Gaa-chan, j ojo jo Crearé unas plaquitas para poner en las puertas de los baños que digan: Por aquí pasaron Sasuke y Naruto, ¡ÑYA! Jajaja. Besitos.

**A Elanta:** Lo del kyubi, mira la que ha liado en el epi, j ojo jo. (Están todos en celo por culpa suya…Lo puse en un epi anterior durante su conversación con Tsume, la mamá de Kiba) En cuanto a los profes más guapos de Konoha, pues ellos solitos lo han arreglado (claro que no aseguro que Rin conserve todas las partes de su cuerpo intactas, jajaja Ibiki y Yamato van por libre…) Lo del enigma de kakashi, caliente caliente…

Espero que también te guste Gaara en este epi… por cierto, Naruto será seme, que no te quite el sueño ( que bastante se ha beneficiado el Uchiha de él en los demás fic, jajaja) He puesto un poquitin del pasado de los papas de Naru, la carta de su mami es muy reveladora y ala vez intrigante….Mmm.. Espero que te haya gustado.Besos.

**A Kisame Hoshigaki**: No te preocupes por lo que diga la gente…A mi me encanta que me leas y me gusta leer tu opinión. Sobre tu pregunta, me temo que no, Naruto se quedará con Sasuke, pero te estoy escribiendo un One shot Naru Hina, que espero que te guste. Besos

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**Fin de los reviews.**

**Gracias a todos por seguir ahí. ¡Os quiero! Jajaja**

**Besitos y mordiskitos**

**Shiga san**


	18. Interruptus

**Advertencias: Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishi-sensei.**

**¿Alguien se apunta al Otaku Expresión el día 20 en el pabellón de la pipa? Entrada a un euro, con cosplay, karaoke, proyecciones, cositas frikis por tos laos, de 10:00 a 23:00h… En resumen, que me toca planchar el cosplay de Itachi otra vez, ju ju ju ju**

**Vamos con el epi, que ya desvarío…**

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**JAULAS: **

**EPISODIO 18: Interruptus.**

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

El cerrojo fue girado y abrió lentamente. Apartó la puerta con el pie y avanzó despacio, con Sakura inconsciente en los brazos. Alzó la vista de la pelirrosada al frente para encontrarse un cúmulo de caras sonrientes como recibimiento. Kankuro empezó a aplaudir…

**- Cuatro horas treinta y seis minutos –** plas plas plas **– Has batido tu propia marca, hermanito –** Gaara le dedicó su cara de "notemetasdondenotellaman" **– Vamos, vamos, no te cabrees. Sólo digo que la chica te gusta de verdad o no te habrías empleado tan "a fondo"…**

**- ¿Nos habéis oído? –** Preguntó el kage con su mejor mirada asesina adornando su rostro

**- Nosotros y tres cuartas partes de la aldea –** Shikamaru sentenció desde el suelo, donde se encontraba Temari sentada entre sus piernas, con la espalda apoyada en su pecho y profundamente dormida.

**- Bien** – cara de "meimportaunamierda" **- ¿Qué hora es?**

**- Las dos y media –** dijo Kiba desde la cama de Hinata donde está dormía sobre su pecho abrazada a su estómago.

Arropó a Sakura y pasó entre los "invitados", abrió la ventana y se sentó en el marco.

**- La luna de Konoha es preciosa –** mirando hacia fuera.

Neji deslizó despacio el brazo del cuello de Tenten para no despertarla y se acercó a Gaara.

**- ¿Crees que Naruto estará bien?** – el Hyuga sonó preocupado

**- Si** – resopló – **me jode admitirlo, pero creo que el Uchiha hará un buen trabajo…**

Neji sonrió y miró hacia fuera, a la luna que parecía estar mas cerca de ellos que nunca, después de un breve silencio, se decidió ha hablar…

**- Todo esto es muy raro** – Gaara giró la cabeza atendiéndole – **Lo de Naruto, lo de esta noche… **- hizo una pausa **– todas la chicas están inconscientes y esas ganas de sexo que han surgido de la nada –** negando **– no sé, es todo muy extraño, y además está…-** el kage terminó la frase mientras los chicos se reunían con ellos.

**- El tío de la coleta que ha venido a la reunión** – asintieron **- ¿No sabéis quien es?-** Todos negaron **– El caso es que me he fijado en…** - Ino se revolvió en la cama, hablaba en sueños **– Da igual, no importa.**

**- ¿No es encantadora?**- Kankuro señalaba a la rubia **– En fin, yo no tengo sueño, y si…, no sé, ¿Hacemos algo?**- miró al resto de chicos.

**- No vamos a ir a espiar a Naruto y al Uchiha** – Gaara fulminó a su hermano con la mirada **– Creo que deberíamos descansar, yo me doy por satisfecho con la sesión de sexo de hoy –** sonrió pervertido **– Mañana, mas y mejor, ¿No os parece?**

**- Dejemos a las chicas descansando y vamos a dormir a mi casa –** Shikamaru se atusó la coleta **– no tengo cama para todos, pero nos apañaremos.**

**- Siempre será mejor que una tienda de campaña, ¿No? –** Shino recogía su cazadora y palmeaba la espada de Kiba.

**- O buscar habitación en un hotel –** Chouji sonreía **– a estas horas la cocina suele estar cerrada.**

**- Pues si estamos todos de acuerdo – **Gaara se subió a la repisa de la ventana **– Tú delante, Nara.**

El grupito avanzó en relativo silencio, constatando que no solo el hospital había sido objetivo de la "ola de romanticismo". Por todas las calles por las que pasaban se escuchaba la misma banda sonora. Desde el "positivo: si si siiiií", "negativo: no no nooo"," religioso: OH dios mío OH dios mío"," egoísta: mas mas mas"," agresivo: si paras te mato"… fueron siendo testigos auditivos de todos los tipos de orgasmos posibles, incluso de algunos de los que no eran conocedores. Después de comprobar que en la residencia "Nara" la cosa no pintaba muy distinta, lo sometieron a votación, y decidieron el lugar en el que descansarían. Rogando que Naruto y compañía no se dedicaran a lo mismo que el resto de la aldea, se encaminaron hacia la "Mansión Uzumaki"…

No muy lejos del objetivo del grupo de prófugos hospitalarios, mas concretamente en el apartamento de Kurenai, cierto profesor con una cicatriz atravesándole la nariz, se balanceaba sobre el cuerpo de un agotado jounin, apretando las rodillas contra los costados anunciando su, en lo que iba de noche, cuarto orgasmo. A Kakashi le quedaba un rato, a si que abrazó a Iruka y se incorporó, sentándose y apretando las nalgas de Umino con todas sus fuerzas tratando de detenerle. El otro, abrazado a su cuello, luchaba por conseguir lo contrario, apoyando los antebrazos en los hombros de Hatake e impulsándose hacia arriba, consiguiendo sacar parte del pene del jounin de su cuerpo, para después dejarse caer de nuevo. Era una lucha sin cuartel en la que ninguno de los dos parecía tener intención de ceder. Conclusión: la cosa iba para largo…

_**0-0-0-0-0-**_

Sin saber lo que se les venía encima, un rubio y un moreno, conversaban en la cama tratando de amenizar las carentes ganas de dormir…

- No me lo creo – Sasuke sonreía al último comentario - **¿Sakura y el "ehtusaldemicampovisual Gaara, montándoselo?...**

**- Te prometo que los he visto –** girándose para encararle **– de alguna manera he conectado con ellos.**

**- Venga ya, Naru-chan, ¿No será que estás falto de algo? –** Sonrisita pervertidilla**- O eso, o lo has soñado…**

**- ¿Acabas de llamarme Naruchan o me lo ha parecido a mi?**

**- ¿Ves, la falta de sueño te afecta al oído-**

**- Baka** – se giró para darle la espalda. Grave error. El Uchiha sabía como hacer para quitarle el mal humor al rubito con un solo gesto.

**- Esta bien, está bien, si te he llamado así, lo he hecho sin pensar**- deslizó una mano picara al sexo del rubio, acariciando **- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?**

**- Mmm…**- paladeando la caricia, que estaba obrando la vuelta a la vida de su "amiguito dormido**"- Tendría que pensarlo con tiempo, dattebayo.**

**- ¿Y de cuanto tiempo estaríamos hablando? **– apartó la mano del lugar y se dedicó a los alrededores, evitando el mas mínimo roce. La mano enemiga inició un ataque similar que desconcentró de su labor al sonrosado Sasuke. Logró sacar la mano del rubio de su ropa interior, y tras colocarle boca arriba, se sentó en los muslos de Uzumaki. Comenzó a torturarle desabrochando los botones de la camisa, ya que no habían tenido ganas de buscar ropa para dormir, usaban el mismo pijama, Naruto la parte de arriba y Sasuke la de abajo, lo cual facilitaba bastante desnudar al rubio. Unos pocos botoncitos y Naruto estaría como Sasuke quería. Separó la tela a ambos lados, y se echó hacia delante para lamer las tetillas del rubio, acariciando el abdomen con una de las manos. Iba bajando, casi podía rozar la goma del bóxer de Naruto cuando…

**-¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC! –** el rubio se sobresaltó, pero a Sasuke no parecía hacerle desistir de su empeño, seguía lamiendo.

- **Están llamando –** le apartó lentamente por los hombros

**- No vayas –** volviendo al ataque

**- No puedo hacer eso** – sentándose con Sasuke encima **– podría ser importante **

**- Si es importante, volverán a llamar** –buscando los labios del rubio

**- Toc, toc,toc,toc,toc,toc.**

**- ¿Decías?** – apartó a Sasuke con todo el dolor de su corazón y se encaminó a atender a los "amables visitantes". El Uchiha lo paró frente a la entrada.

**- ¿No pensarás abrir así?-** señalando la casi desnudez del rubito, que se sonrojó al notarlo **– quédate aquí, ya voy yo.**

**- Pero es mi casa-** pucherito

**- Te diré quien es y lo que quiere –** señaló a la cama **– espérame ahí, que no quiero que te enfríes.**

Abrió la puerta con su mejor cara de mala hostia, que pasó a una de alucinado total cuando vio el cortejo que adornaba la entrada de la villa Uzumaki . Kiba le apartó de un leve empujón y dejó el paso libre al resto. A Sasuke le parecía que no acabaría de entrar gente nunca.

**- ¿Está Naruto, venimos a dormir** – Inuzuka inspeccionaba la estancia curioso, hasta que reparó en el aspecto de Sasuke.

**- Pasad si queréis-** Sasuke notó la mirada de Kiba y el resto y las sonrisitas que se oían por lo bajo **– Voy a decirle que habéis venido. No os vayáis, siempre es un placer teneros cerca** – mirada asesina made in Uchiha –

**- Hablando de placer** – Gaara metía el dedito en la llaga - ¿**No habremos interrumpido nada? **

**- Estábamos a punto de "$"&·&$...-** Sasuke avanzó deprisa y le tapo la boca al rubio, suspiró aliviado al comprobar que por lo menos, se había puesto pantalones - **¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?**

**- Vienen para dormir aquí –** El Uchiha miró al rubio con cara de "que se larguen pero ya"

**- ¿Ha pasado algo en el hospital**?- miró a Sasuke con cara de "no puedo hacer eso"

**- Seguro que les han echado por escandalosos** – Sasu-chan con carita de "voy a terminar lo que he empezado, aunque sea con estos delante"

**- Deja que se expliquen –** su expresión le decía a Sasuke "ya tendremos tiempo para eso". Miró al resto con su mejor sonrisa.

**- Es solo que hay mas pacientes que camas –** Gaara dejó la tinaja pegada a la pared - **¿Podemos quedarnos, Naruto, dormiremos aquí mismo-** Apartando la mesa del salón ayudado por Kankuro – **Podéis seguir con lo vuestro** – Sonrisita dedicada a Sasuke.

**- Eso no se pregunta –** agarró del brazo sutilmente a su chico que parecía estar a punto de saltarle a la yugular del pelirrojo **– Mi casa es vuestra casa, iré por unas mantas, aunque no tengo para todos, tendréis que apañároslas.**

**- Solo serán un par de horas –** Shikamaru apuntó **– son casi las tres y deberíamos volver antes del cambio de enfermeras de las cinco y media** – Sasuke volvió a la habitación y le escucharon dejarse caer en la cama. Naruto regresó cargado de mantas, Shino y Chouji las repartieron y el Nara le susurró a Naruto con picardía **– Estaremos bien, vuelve a la cama** – le guiñó un ojo **– seguro que se te ocurre como quitarle las malas pulgas, jejeje…**

**- Vale, entonces buenas noches –** cerró la puerta tras de si y se deslizó bajo las sábanas junto a un enfurruñado Sasuke.

**- ¿Estás enfadado? –** posó la mano en la cadera del moreno y fue subiendo por las costillas. Ante la poca colaboración del agasajado, se sentó de golpe apartando la tela que lo cubría de un manotazo – **No seas así, dattebayo** – pucherito y silencio por parte de Sasuke - **¿Estás dormido?...**

**- Si **– buscó a tientas las sábanas para poder taparse. Naruto, al notar movimiento en la oscuridad, se las apañó para acabar sentado sobre las "joyas reales" del Príncipe Sasuke.

**- ¿Ya se te han pasado las ganas?-** buscó los labios, pero solo le ofrecían la mejilla…

**- No –** Naruto ilusionado **– tengo ganas, pero SOLO de dormir –** se puso boca arriba girando la cabeza al lado contrario – **como intentes algo, me voy con los de fuera…**

**- Vale, vale –** Sasuke contaba mentalmente…3, 4, 5, 6,7…notó la vibración en el colchón y al rubio respirando a pocos centímetros de su estómago **– Tú duérmete que yo me ocuparé de un asuntillo que tengo con un amigo tuyo –** actitud pervertidilla.

**- Ni se te ocurra o me pongo a ¡¡Ahnmmm! TAP –** se tapó la boca cuando el rubio empezó una conversación de lo más íntima con cierto conocido suyo. Sin quitarle el pantalón, bajó lo suficiente para atrapar con la mano el pene de Sasuke y alojar la puntita en su boca…

En el comedor

**- ¿Creéis que estarán …-** Kankuro susurraba al resto

**- Ya te he dicho que no vamos a expiarles –** sentenció el kage

**- Pues yo tengo curiosidad –** Kiba se sentó destapando a Neji que estaba a su lado.

**- Yo paso, sería demasiado problemático lidiar con Sasuke –** Shika se incorporó como el resto. En ese momento, el silencio fue roto por un gemido procedente de la habitación contigua.

**- Confirmado, se lo están montando –** Kankuro se acercó gateando hasta la puerta. El resto iba a imitarle para tomar posiciones, justo cuando…

**- TOC TOC TOC; Narutoooooo, ¿Estás en casa?** – a grito pelao- **Soy Lee, abreeeeee…**

**- ¿Lee?**- alzó la cabeza aún con la lengua fuera y se dispuso a levantarse.

**- Ni se te ocurra –** agarrándole de los hombros y sentándose **– Que le atiendan las bellas durmientes, tu a lo que estabas –** gesto solemne que se desinfló cuando el rubio, de pie, se disponía a abrir la salida de su cuarto **- ¿No irás a dejarme así, verdad?**

**- No seas impaciente –** lagrimitas tipo cascada – **si no salgo querrá entrar, y será mucho peor-** Vio como un derrotado Sasuke se volvía a tumbar muy, pero que muy enfadado.

Cuando Naruto salió, ya estaban atendiendo al cejas encrespadas y poniéndole a corriente.

**- Narutoooo –** superando el nivel de decibelios permitidos para esas horas **– cuanto me alegro de que la primavera de la vida haya tocado tu juventud, es maravillosamente maravilloso –** lee haciendo una exhibición de poses horteras – **Que salga Sasuke que voy a felicitarle por ser un tío con suerte**

**- Será mejor que dejemos a Sasuke tranquilo** – echó un vistazo al aludido que apaciguaba sus instintos asesinos estrujando la pobre almohada contra su cabeza, era eso o arrancarse las orejas, después claro está, de convertir el salón en un museo de la carne picada…eligió la opción de la almohada…

**- ¿Por cierto, que hacéis todos durmiendo en el suelo?-** el chico del corte de pelo difícil de mirar, preguntó con cierta intriga, pero Naruto no le dejó seguir hablando.

**- Quédate si quieres, que te hagan un sitio.**

**- ¿Para qué? –** Estrechó la mirada – **Yo me voy a mi casa…** - Todos le miraban con cara de "entonces para que leches has venido" **– Acabo de regresar de una misión y te he traído lo que me pediste –** le tendió una bolsa.

**- Nos vamos contigo** – Neji se acercó a su compañero pidiendo asilo **– Naruto y Sasuke necesitan estar, ejem… solos.**

**- Venga, todos a mi casa a seguir con la fiesta….**

Se despidieron del rubio que se quedó petrificado con la mano levantada. Tras unos segundos de silencio, sonrió diabólicamente….

Reptó por la superficie del colchón desde lo pies, intentando no ser detectado por su alteza durmiente. Se paró a la altura del ombligo, a cuatro patas sobre el, y lo mas delicadamente posible, deslizó el pantalón y la ropa interior por las piernas de Sasuke. Sonrió triunfante ante la meritosa hazaña. Desnudar a un ninja sin despertarle era un logro digno de mención…Hizo lo propio con la ropa que ahora le estorbaba y se tumbó sobre Sasuke arropándolos a ambos. Escuchó su respiración para asegurarse de que seguía dormido e inició de nuevo el ataque desde su cuello… Entonces…

**- Tic tic tic tic –** algo golpeaba el cristal de la ventana- **Naruto soy yo, ábreme la puerta.**

**-¿Sakura?** – Se puso el pantalón del pijama y la camisa sin abrochar y salió del cuarto de puntillas, abrió a la pelirosada y a sus acompañantes**- ¿Qué hacéis todas aquí? Los chicos están en casa de Lee, acaban de irse…**

**- Estábamos esperando que se fueran – **sentando a Naruto en el sofá **– Tengo que contarte algo muy gordo –** Temari carraspeó **– tenemos que contarte algo…**

**- ¿Si lo adivino os iréis rápido? **–Naruto parecía impaciente…

**- Estoooo, cof cof, ¿Sasuke y tu no estaríais…-** el rubio asintió **- ¿ Entonces nosotras os hemos **– volvió a afirmar – **Lo siento, pero es que tenía que contártelo –** sonrisa – **no lo adivinarías ni en un millón de años…**

**- ¿Me dejas probar?-** las chicas asintieron no muy convencidas **– ¿Como lo quieres, adornado o a lo bestia?**

**- La sutileza no es lo tuyo a si que, prueba a decirlo sin adornos, pero no creo que aciertes.**

**- Ya-** levantó una ceja – **habéis estado fo…** - no le dejaron acabar.

**- ¿Te lo han contando los chicos, no?** – sintió todas las miradas femeninas en su piel.

**- No exactamente, pero sé que estabais follando como locas antes de venir aquí –** se levantó – **ahora si no os importa** – señaló la puerta **– Buenas noches.**

**- De eso nada –** Sakura volvió a sentarle – **cuenta cuenta, queremos detalles…**

**- No ha pasado nada** – venita en la frente **– Sasuke está… ¿?**

El aludido surcaba el pasillo dirección al baño, regalando la visión de su cuerpo desnudo, durante unos segundos a su novio y al grupito de tertulianas nocturnas.

Adormilado, despeinado y ligeramente sudado, ni se enteró del espectáculo gratuito que estaba brindando a las chicas y a un alucinado naruto…

**- Pensándolo bien-** Sakura se levantó haciendo señas a las demás **– Creo que vamos donde los chicos a por el segundo asalto…**

Y se marcharon dejando a Naruto sumido en sus pensamientos…

_- (Se pone celoso por que yo iba a abrir sin pantalones y el pasa en bolas como si nada…¬ ¬)_ - **¡Decidido!** – se fue a la habitación y preparó la ropa se Sasuke, empezó a vestirse mientras le esperaba. El moreno entró restregándose los ojos y el grito de Naruto le espabiló de golpe **– Vístete, nos vamos.-** Hizo lo que le decían sin cuestionar nada – Ya estoy hasta las narices… _(No parare hasta hacerlo con Sasuke, ni aunque la Hokage en persona venga a…._

- **TOC TOC TOC TOC –** Tsunade aporreaba la puerta del rubio

**- ¿No vas a ver quien es? –** Sasuke terminaba de calzarse cuando vio a Naruto ponerse delante de él como en el hospital con la intención de que se subiera a su espalda **– puedo andar, no hace falta que me lleves –** Naruto le bajó la bandana para privarle de la visión y lo cargó a pulso, saltando por la ventana **- ¿Qué haces?**

**- No quiero que veas donde vamos –** corriendo con todas sus ganas **– Me apetece estar a solas contigo, confía en mi. **

Aún seguía un poco adormilado, pero notaba perfectamente los resuellos de Naruto en su flequillo. Lo único que pudo notar cuando se pararon fue el sonido del agua y sonrió, sabía donde estaban, y sinceramente, era una idea estupenda.

**- Quítate la ropa y siéntate en el suelo, justo donde estás** – Naruto empezó a desvestirse- **y nada de mirar.**

Atendió la petición del rubio sin rechistar y puso una extraña mueca al notar su piel desnuda con la roca fría del suelo. Naruto se deslizó despacio para no hacer ruido y alargó los brazos para atraer a Sasuke hasta su cuerpo. El agua le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, y le gustaba la sensación del agua caliente en sus piernas y el frio nocturno en el resto del cuerpo. Sasuke se quitó la última prenda, la que le curbría los ojos en cuanto sus pies tocaron el agua. Se abrió de piernas en el borde, alojando a Naruto entre ellas y se agacho para poder besarle.

**- ¿Cómo sabes que a esta hora no hay nadie en las termas?** – preguntó mientras el rubio besaba lentamente su cuello y le abrazaba con fuerza hasta pegarle a su estómago.

**- Por que no abren hasta las seis de la mañana y son las cuatro** – besó la nuez del moreno ladeando la cabeza y se desplazó a sus hombros **– lo que nos deja unas dos horas…**

**- Mmm… me alegra saber eso **– los besos del rubio empezaban a surtir efecto. Se tumbó hacia atrás, apoyado en los codos, regalándole a Naruto una exquisita visión del panorama. Esperando que el rubio continuara con lo que habían dejado pendiente en la cama, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, extendiendo las palmas en la roca que conformaba el borde de la "piscina". El otro, se dedicó a acariciar los muslos por la parte interna, desde las rodillas hasta las ingles y volvía abajo, torturando con su lentitud al Uchiha. Abrió los labios para protestar, con las manos de Naruto en sus rodillas, al no obtener respuesta, abrió los ojos y se encontró solo. El rubio emergía del agua en el que se había sumergido sin romper el contacto con Sasuke como una de las mejores visiones que había tenido en su vida. El líquido escurría por la piel de Naruto hasta donde sus piernas se perdían en el agua. La luna iluminándole y sus labios entreabiertos, preparados para decir algo, hicieron a Sasuke tomar una decisión. Posó sus manos en el borde y se escurrió al interior de la cálida agua. Se sumergió después de pedirle en un gesto que se alejara y surgió al lado de sus piernas. Se agarró a sus pantorrillas y fue acariciando hacía arriba, pasando de las extremidades a sus caderas, de ahí al pecho y a los hombros. Cuando llegó arriba, le tomo la cara con las dos manos y le besó, acercando sus caderas lo suficiente como para que ambos fueran conscientes de la excitación del otro sin necesidad de mirar. Los minutos se sucedían entre caricias y besos, pero ninguno de los dos tenía muy claro como culminar el encuentro…

Sasuke estrechó la mirada y se escurrió de nuevo hasta el fondo, buscando a tientas una piedra para lanzar. La tiró con todas sus fuerzas hacia un lateral del edificio cercano, y la queja del receptor del proyectil hizo que la libido de Naruto se fuera de paseo de nuevo…

**- ¡CLONK!** – sonido metálico seguido de un ¡AUCH! **– Menuda puntería chico…-** Jiraiya salió de su escondite – **Me preguntaba si habíais visto a Tsunade por aquí, j eje je –** guardándose el catalejo sin disimulo alguno.

- **Joder Ero-sennin, es peor que las excusas de Kakashi –** El rubio estaba apunto de morderle la cabeza al viejo verde – **En mi casa** – señalando hacia el lugar…

**- Entonces me voy, j eje je,** - dándose la vuelta **– seguir con lo que estabais…**

El sanin se esfumó dejando a los dos chicos solos de nuevo. Durante unos segundos, permanecieron en silencio. Cuando Naruto se decidió a decir algo, Sasuke se vestía de nuevo con la determinación pintada en la cara.

**- No hemos venido hasta aquí para ahora irnos con las manos vacías –** pucherito del rubio.

Sasuke se limitó a señalar al cielo, estaba amaneciendo…

El rostro de Naruto le decía que no se rendiría tan fácilmente…

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Ay madre, jajaja… (Lo se, queréis matarme, pero es que se me ocurrió y no pude evitar escribirlo)**_

_**A los reviews:**_

**_A Kiomi: _**Pos lo de kiba ya te lo he dicho en el epi, (Morbosa…) que te guste el epi, besos

**_A Elanta_**: J aja ja, me encantó tu review… Y como tu dices habrá baby boom..jo jo jo, se quedaran en estado de buena esperanza hasta personajes que no te imaginas…(Surprise…con lo que me gusta a mi darles giros a las historias…) Sobre la pareja estrella, pobres, casi lo consiguen…y te doy la razón en que la arena no es un buen aislante en absoluto jajaja( Fijate si es bueno el kage, que Sakura se ha ido a por otro jajaja)Besitos

**_A arhen_**: Los padres también taban dándole marchuki a los espermatozoides jajaja. Sobre la duración del fic, le quedan 5 epis y se acabó (al planning lo tengo con 5 mas, pero lo mismo se me ocurre algo a última hora y lo alargo… un se, de momento 5 y se finí) Dime que te pareció este epi, ¿Ne? Besos

**_A Kisame Hoshikage_**: El Naru hina casi esta listo, paciencia que estoy escribiendo varias historias al mismo tiempo, pero le quedan unos retoquillos y te lo subo, ¿Vale? Besos.

**_A Lintu Asakura_**: Me encanta que te encante. Kisses…

**_A Fati cha87_**: Fíjate si me gusta a mí enrollar a Saku con Gaachan que toy con dos historias nuevas de ellos dos. En cuanto tenga algo decente te mando y me cuentas. Sl final hice el epi cortándoles el rollo como te dije, espero que haya quedado gracioso y no me mates, te prometo que echaran un polvo como kami manda… Besos wapetona

**_A AyaK: _**Te puse a Gaara en este epi, que sé que te gusta, jajaja y como dices, Saku tonta no es, pero en el baño no solo se han churrupeteado, han chuscao como kami manda, jajaja, lo pondré en modo flasback en un par de epis, cuando Saku se entere de que… (Mmm… j ojo jo, te dejo con la intriga)Naru y Sasu casi lo consiguen, ( Sigh, pobres ) Parece que hay un complot para que no se acuestenjajaja

Besos wapa.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado y que no queráis asesinarme…**_

_**Besitos y mordiskitos**_

_**Shiga san**_


	19. Revelaciones

**Advertencias: Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishi-sensei.**

**Bueno, pues aquí retomo de nuevo la parte seria de la historia, con un poquito de la vida del zorrito y alguna que otra aparición estelar…**

**Chupi chupi chup… leyendo…**

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**JAULAS: **

**EPISODIO 19: Revelaciones.**

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Amaneció en Konoha y todos los citados se fueron reuniendo en el despacho, tal y como se había acordado el día anterior… Extrañamente a lo que parecía, la dotación masculina lucía tremendamente agotada, mientras que la parte femenina del grupo, exhibía una felicidad inusual. Tsunade instó a Naruto a tomar asiento frente a ella, y le relató tranquilamente todas las averiguaciones que había hecho hasta entonces…_

Con la cara contraída por la noticia y un terrible silencio finalizó la exposición de los hechos por parte de la hokage.

Durante unos segundos que a Naruto le parecieron eternos, el silencio se prolongo hasta que, finalmente, Gaara se acercó hasta la mesa y tomo los documentos que Tsunade le había mostrado al rubio. Pasó las hojas, lentamente, poniendo más atención en unas que en otras, hasta que llegó a lo que era la foto de la escena del crimen. La madre de Naruto, yacía en medio de un camino boscoso, con e l cuello seccionado y un gran charco de sangre alrededor de la cabeza. Sus cabellos rubios contrastaban con el rojo de la sangre y los colores arcillosos del entorno. Varios kimonos superpuestos eran su ropa, parecía un atuendo nupcial, pero había algo que no cuadraba en la imagen… Kankuro se asomó por encima del hombro para mirar la misma foto y puso la misma cara que su hermano. La voz de la Hokage les hizo alzar la vista a los dos...

**- Daré un premio al que encuentre lo inusual de la imagen y a quien me diga, a quien beneficiaba este asesinato -** guiñó un ojo a Naruto **– A mi me costó bastante dar con el fallo, pero con los informes originales y todas las anotaciones, no creo que tardéis mucho…**

Gaara extendió las fotos en el escritorio de la Hokage y fue pasando los documentos al resto.

Aquella escena sangrienta se conformaba de más instantáneas. A parte de las normales del cadáver desde diferentes ángulos y los detalles del mismo, estaban las del entorno y la de los heridos, por que aquel día, el recuento de bajas se resumía en treinta y dos heridos y tres fallecidos, incluyendo a la chica. El kage sostenía en sus manos, tres imágenes de la chica muerta, dos del rostro y una del cuerpo entero. Negaba en silencio y hacia muecas con la cara, a veces, juntaba las cejas y pasaba de una a otra, repitiendo el ciclo continuamente…

**- Treinta y cuatro personas para escoltar a una novia son muchos efectivos, ¿No? –** Sasuke cogió otro papel después de decir esto **– Lo mas curioso, es que todos ellos son civiles… si fuera peligrosa, habría algún ninja, digo yo…**

**- Los dos fiambres son ninjas, y la chica también –** Kankuro pasó la foto a Sasuke – **Lo que sea los desvió del camino para atacarlos en mitad del bosque **– señaló una foto del palanquín en el que debía viajar la joven muerta, y a unos metros, un camino bien marcado, mas apropiado para viajar con ese medio de transporte…

**- Tenías que matarla para que viviera –** Naruto susurró mirando a Hakumo que permanecía apoyado en la misma pared del día anterior. El zorro le sonrió abiertamente y posó el índice sobre los labios, indicándole que guardara silencio al resto…

**- Sakura –** la chica se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre en los labios del kage - **¿Si tuvieras que matar a alguien que viajara en uno de estos, lo sacarías de dentro?- **la chica negó **– Tal como suponía…además, la ropa de la chica no está sucia… Con semejante corte, es prácticamente imposible no manchar la ropa…**

**- ¿Lo dices por tu experiencia cortando cuellos? –** Sasuke pinchando.

**- No, lo digo por mi experiencia pulverizando gente –** cara de "cuando quieras y donde quieras te lo demuestro" **– Mis dos hermanos son atacantes a distancia, he sido testigo de cómo cortaban algún que otro cuello, y la sangre sale disparada la mayoría de las veces – **Temari se acercó – **Es curioso que la sangre se haya acumulado bajo la cabeza y no haya una sola gota en la ropa…- **pensando- **a no ser que… ¡Ya lo tengo!**

**- ¿Has tardado, eh? –** Sasuke sonreía con superioridad.

**- Ilumíname con tu sabiduría, Uchiha –** Gaara dibujó una mueca, Sasuke no podía haber dado con la solución, era algo que conocían muy pocas personas, además de ser originario de la aldea de la Arena

**- La muerta es una marioneta, posiblemente hecha con un cadáver parecido a la verdadera victima o con trozos de varios cadáveres –** Shikamaru habló antes de que Sasuke abriera la boca **– Si no recuerdo mal, fue una de las especialidades de tu aldea, y por lo fino del trabajo y por la pequeña marca que presenta en la aleta de la nariz, me aventuraría a asegurar, que fue tu padre el autor –** levantó la vista de la foto para mirar a Gaara – **Debía ser alguien importante para que el mismísimo Kazekage se tomara tantas molestias en hacer un trabajo tan bueno** – suspiró - **¿Es lo que ibas a decir, Sasuke?**

- Si, algo así.

**- Vamos a ver si lo entiendo –** Temari se ajustó las coletas mientras hablaba – **Un grupo de civiles sin aptitudes para la escolta, acompañando una marioneta sin valor aparente, por un camino a la vista de todo el mundo y…-** Neji se aventuró a decir algo cortando el discurso de la rubia…

**- Está mal –** enseñó la imagen a su prima que asintió – **el obi, está mal atado y tiene el pelo suelto y las uñas y los labios rojos, todo en esta novia es extraño…-** el grupo entero lo miraba en silencio- **me la impresión de que el atacante ni siquiera tocó el suelo… fijaos en las mangas del kimono, están recogidas…la descolgaron desde arriba… o sea que estaba preparado de antemano…**

Naruto y Sasuke cruzaron miradas. Sus compañeros seguían discrepando sobre el asesinato de la muchacha pero ellos dos, permanecían callados, hablando sin hablar. Sasuke negó con la cabeza levemente y Hakumo, avanzó hasta el rubio y se arrodilló frente a él.

**- Todo esto es una puta mierda, pero –** escribió con el dedo unos símbolos entre los pies de Naruto **- ¿Te hace otro viajecito? –** le guiñó un ojo. El rubio asintió y ambos cayeron inconscientes ante la atónita mirada del resto…

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

El pequeño Kakashi observaba desde su rama el patético intento de acercamiento a Rin por parte de Obito. Se rió a carcajadas ante el enésimo rechazo por parte de la chica…

**- ¡Oye! Podrías haberme dado –** Kakashi se incorporó de golpe para esquivar un kunai malintencionado regalito del Uchiha.

**- Te estabas riendo –** cabreado

**- ¿Qué pasa?...No sabía que estuviera prohibido o algo así –** Rin se alejó de ellos y se sentó junto a su maestro y el pelirrojo que seguían la pelea en silencio desde su improvisado asiento en la base de un árbol…

**- ¡Ya estoy harto de que te rías de mi!** – en guardia y absolutamente motivado

**- ¿Y que culpa tengo yo de que seas tan gracioso?-** bajando a su altura y con actitud pasota – **Si en vez de perder el tiempo ligando con "esa" entrenaras mas, te tomaría en serio…**

**- ¿No deberías pararles? –** Hakumo miró al rubio que se levantó resoplando. Antes de ir hacia los chicos susurró a Rin…

**- No esta bien que juegues con él, en cuanto se calmen quiero que te disculpes con Obito, ¿Entendido?-** la chica asintió **– Andando, tu has empezado esto y tu lo acabarás** – la levantó de un tirón y la empujó en dirección a los chicos que estaban a punto de darse de hostias. Volvió a su sitio junto al pelirrojo…

**- No creo que se detengan solo por que una chica se lo pida –** Hakumo trataba de contener la risa **– Fíjate, el enano tiene unas ganas de pisarle el cuello por siete sitios al otro que no puede con ellas, jajaja**

**- A veces me gustaría dejarlos K.O. solo con pensarlo –** El otro le golpeó en el muslo con mano abierta para atraer su atención - **¿?**

**- ¿Así?-** levantó la mano y juntó el índice y el pulgar para chasquear los dedos. Los tres cayeron inconscientes al suelo – **Otro día te lo enseño… Ahora ¿Me dirás que te pasa?...Llevas todo el día demasiado pensativo y empiezo** **a asustarme…**

**- Nada, solo estoy preocupado por cosas sin importancia… -** Siguió al pelirrojo con la mirada que se levantó y colocó a los tres ninjas inconscientes. Estiró a Rin boca arriba, y puso a Kakashi y a Obito con las cabezas sobre el estómago de la chica, frente a frente y con las manos en el trasero ajeno. Volvió a su sitio junto al rubio sonriendo…

**- ¿Y tus cosas sin importancia son rubias o morenas? –** El joven Hokage puso una mueca de fastidio al verse descubierto **– tiene que ser una mujer, por que cuando lo que te preocupan son tus cosas de Hokage no estás tanto tiempo callado… ¿Acerté?**

**- No sé que hacer –** suspiró – **me gusta ser el líder, ayudar a la gente, pero… me siento estafado… **- buscando consuelo en los ojos del oyente – **No puedo ayudarla, el consejo me lo impide y… la única solución que se me ocurre es una locura…**

**- A ver, por partes** – pasando una mano por la espalda del afligido rubio – **cuéntamelo despacio…**

**- Hay una chica, a la que quiero liberar –** suspiro **– ella misma solicitó su encierro, por temor a perder el control y matar a alguien en un momento de enfado –** se tomó unos segundos **– le pedí al consejo su liberación a cambio de responsabilizarme de la seguridad de la aldea, pero se negaron rotundamente, alegando que mis sentimientos por ella podrían interferir en mi cometido como Hokage** – enfadado **– menuda estupidez… En fin, me temo que he empeorado su situación al hacer esta confesión pública. Sé que el consejo tomará cartas en el asunto, no quieren perder su "as en la manga"**- lo miró seriamente **– la chica es un arma mortífera de lo mas eficiente… No la matarán pero la alejaran de mi, eso seguro, y mucho más desde que conocen mis intenciones…**

**- Vaya –** socarrón **– no me extraña que necesites pensar…**

**- Por otra parte** – mirando a sus alumnos – **no puedo decepcionarlos… Por eso me pregunto si realmente merece la pena perder todo lo que he conseguido hasta ahora por una sola persona… ¿Qué hago? Quiero salvarla, pero también quiero seguir protegiendo Konoha y las dos cosas no son compatibles… Si decido llevármela, tendré que irme y dejar todo atrás y si miro a otro lado, se la llevarán lejos o algo peor…**

**- Bueno…-** colocó la espada frente a él, rozándola con los pies – **se trata de quedarte en tu trono o largarte con una damita que te puede matar por mearte fuera del bater, ¿No?**

**- En resumen, si…-** gotaza- **mas o menos…**

**- Voy a contarte una historia y me gustaría que pusieras atención –** el rubio asintió – **bien…**

**Hace mucho tiempo, todo lo que conoces estaba dominado por clanes, pero no como los que hay ahora, grupos de demonios que se reunían en familias. Según el estatus y el número de ejércitos, uno de esos clanes estaba por encima de todos, El clan del gran Maoh –** el rubio contuvo una carcajada **– Ya ya, no es un gran nombre, pero bueno… ¬¬…En fin… Maoh tenía nueve hijos, el tío era un máquina, jajaja, y de toda su descendencia, el mayor, destacaba por encima de todos por que, a pesar de ser el que menos efectivos tenía bajo su mando, era el mas cruel y despiadado de todos. Las batallas parecían no acabar nunca, y los humanos empezaban a organizarse y a repeler los ataques cada vez con más efectividad. Llegado el punto en el que las masacres eran constantes, Maoh llegó a un acuerdo con el líder humano. La contienda finalizaría y se firmaría un pacto de paz que conllevaba, intercambios culturales y de conocimientos entre ambas razas, y se prohibía expresamente cualquier tipo de relación entre ambas partes que no fuera la pactada **– observó que el Hokage le atendía y prosiguió **– Se castigaría con la muerte cualquier encuentro que no estuviese dirigido a las directrices marcadas… ¿Me sigues?-** asintió – **y aquí es donde entra en juego nuestro guapo protagonista…Un día, otro de los hijos de Maoh, llevó al castillo una presa interesante…Una humana de cabellos blancos y ojos verdes, demasiado exótica como para dejarla libre. La intención del captor no era otra que la de mancillar a la joven hasta hartarse y después matarla** – levantó una ceja – **si si, ya sé que es una cagada monumental, pero ambas partes se pasaban por los huevos lo pactado, a si que no saques conclusiones… Era una manera de romper las reglas establecidas por pura diversión y sin consecuencias…En fin, la cuestión es que, el frío y estirado hijo mayor se enamoró como un imbécil de la humana y se acostó con ella, y no solo eso, la dejó embarazada y trató de ocultarlo inútilmente. En cuanto se descubrió, el castigo no se hizo esperar. Obviamente, el gran Maoh no estaba dispuesto a perder a su mejor soldado, a si que, haciendo caso a las exigencias del líder humano, ejecutó sin demora a la chica. Después trató de convencer a su hijo con numerosas concubinas, presentes, tierras, dinero, lo que fuera con tal de hacerle ver que una insignificante humana no podía eclipsar su poder. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Desafiando a su padre, rescató el alma de su amada de la tierra de los muertos, con la intención de devolverla a su cuerpo y escapar, pero el cadáver de la chica estaba en tan mal estado que fue imposible. Desolado, optó por hablar con su padre. Ofreció su cargo, sus posesiones, su vida, lo que fuera por volver a verla. Le fue concedido. A cambio de que abandonara su acomodada vida, y viviera en el territorio humano, huyendo como un vulgar delincuente, el gran Maoh, lanzó un hechizo sobre el alma de la chica. Ya que su hijo no podía morir, la chica se reencarnaría una y otra vez y él, debería encontrarla en cada vida. Cada vez sería alguien diferente, pero para el joven demonio, era suficiente si podía estar con ella unos pocos años cada vez –** entristeció la mirada y el rubio se dio cuenta, entonces lo miró con una sonrisa – **Básicamente pasó de ser un rey a ser un nómada en busca de una persona que no sabe si le reconocerá…**

Se hizo un terrible silencio, asfixiante y pesado, finalmente, el rubio rompió el hielo…

**- ¿Es verdad lo que has contado? –** Hakumo sonrió tristemente – **después de oír eso, lo mío es una discusión de niños**

**- Déjame decirte que, cada vez que los dos se han encontrado, han sido inmensamente felices y que el demonio, no se arrepentirá jamás de haber tomado esa decisión…**

Los dos se giraron al escuchar una voz tras ellos…

Una ninja de Konoha llamaba a Gritos al Hokage. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Hakumo se incorporó dándole la espalda y se agachó a coger la espada, cuando se levanto se quedó sin aliento…

**- ¡Ah! Te presento a Kozue Haruno** – El hokage rió sonoramente al ver paralizado a su amigo mientras la chica le miraba con una ceja levantada. Se acercó a susurrarle – **Me parece que acabas de encontrar a tu amada, hijo del gran dios Maoh…-** le dio un palmadita en el rostro para sacarle de la ensoñación- **despiértalos, tenemos que volver.**

Chasqueó los dedos sin dejar de mirar a la joven ni un segundo y tras mirar fugazmente al rubio habló:

**- Me llamo Hakumo, no lo olvides** – dispuesto a irse, se paró al oír la voz del otro

**- Shinichiro…-** se sintió observado. Desde que era hokage nadie le llamaba por su nombre – **Ella me llama Shin… a ti también te dejo llamarme así –** sonrisa

**- ¿Y ella?-** pregunto. Por alguna razón que no supo explicar, Kozue se sonrojó ante el pelirrojo, parecía que iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro.

**- Shanya –** despidiéndose con la mano, arrastrando a sus alumnos y tirando de la ojiverde que parecía estar imantada con su amigo **– Espero poder presentártela algún día… Nos vemos…**

**- No hará falta… voy ha hacer una visita a la princesa Shanya…**

Desapareció sin más, materializándose frente a la pared exterior de una pequeña celda, donde una jovencita era ayudada a vestirse por dos sirvientas, escuchó atentamente la conversación. Supo que sería trasladada al día siguiente y que la repentina llamada al Hokage, era para mandarle a una "importante" misión, alejarle para poder llevarse a la chica antes de que se opusiera… Hakumo se dio cuenta de que Shin tenía razón al decir que el consejo tomaría medidas… Él también las tomaría…

Segundos después se encontraba en la habitación de un joven Kazekage.

**- Necesito un favor –** Hakumo le mostró el recipiente que contenía el alma del demonio mapache. La cara del líder de la arena se iluminó **– uno de tus trabajitos a cambio de esto**

**- Tráeme una foto del objetivo y en diez días lo tendrás –** mirando con ansias el tesoro que portaba el visitante…

**- Tienes doce horas –** con semblante feroz se acercó y le puso la mano en la frente para mostrarle la imagen de la chica **– Te traeré lo que necesites, pero no me pidas mas tiempo… ¿Trato hecho?**

La tensión del momento se diluyó al oírse una vocecita de una pequeña rubita que se acercó a los pies del Kazekage…

**- Papí, ¿Juegas conmigo?-** el hombre se agachó para estar a su altura

**- Lo siento nena, papi tiene que trabajar** – la niña se enfadó - **¿Por qué no ayudas a mamá a cuidar de tu hermano?... Sé buena y haz caso a papá**

**- Hola señor, me llamo Temari y tengo cuatro años **– sonrió y se fue hacia la puerta arrastrando un oso de peluche - **¿Vendrás a tomar el té con mis muñecos cuando mi papa acabe de trabajar?-** preguntó con su mejor cara dulce…

**- Claro que si** – Hakumo sonrió a la niña que se había parado en la puerta **– seguro que haces un té delicioso…-** cerró la puerta y dijo adiós desde el pasillo, dando saltitos y cantando mientras se alejaba contenta…

**- Entonces –** el kage le indicó que se adentrase por una abertura oculta en la habitación **– manos a la obra…**

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**A los reviews:**

**A chy-san:** No te preocupes, ya dije que chuscarán como es debido… Besos

**A Aoi-Hikawa:** Bueno, pues gracias por el comen. Como puedes ver retomo la historia por su lado serio, cof cof, espero que me cuentes. Besos

**A Tifa Uzumaki:** La verdad es qu eme sobré con el epi, mua ha haha, pero bueno, esos dos tendrán su momento, tu tranqui. Besos

**A Fati chan:** Bueno pues se acabó lo gracioso, ( solo por este epi) tengo que retomar la historia sino me perderé ( por los caminos de la vida como Kakashi jajaja) El Gaasaku lo tengo casi casi, pero me entretengo con el de "horas" (¿Por qué será?), y el otro Ita naru voy con la mitad del dos, ( toy mu perra últimamente jajaja) Tengo una imagen que me ha dejado un trauma terrible ( Iruka y Sakura ¡Follando como perros! KYaaaaa) en fin, creo que he consumido parte de mi cerebro tratando de asimilar semejante burrada… Besos

**A vierna: **¿Tas leído los 18 epis del tirón y todavía sigues cuerda? Madre mía jajaja. Sobre tu pregunta de manejar tantas historias, la verdad es que me encanta, pero tengo pequeños problemas con el Kakairu, tratando de hacer ver que sus problemas personales les impiden ayudar a naruto correctamente (como se verá mas adelante) Y gaachan de hetero( Ni yo misma me creo que haya escrito eso jajaja) besos

**A Aya K:** Pos si te impresionó lo de las cuatro horas no se que te pasará cuando cuente en profundidad lo que pasó en aquel baño, mua ha ha haha ( ya casi lo tengo terminado, j ojo jo) Te espero wapa. Besos

**A arhen**: Me alegra que te gustara y espero que opines lo mismo de este. Besos

**A Elanta:** Tranquila, que chuscaran ( Palabrita de otaku yaoista) Y sobre lo de Sasu y sus nuevas pintillas, tienes toda la razón y mucho mas después de ver, que se abraza a Naruto con toda la gente que hay …( Aunque es mucho mas sospechoso que primero preguntara por KAKASHI ) jajaja. Una pena que no vinieras al Otaku expre… tuvo genial (Por cierto si ves por ahí unas imágenes de una niña de narutina, es mi hija jajaja) Nos pasamos el día persiguiendo a un chico que iba de Kakashi, ( a la pobre le encanta el personaje, pero le daba vergüenza hablar con el chico,jajaja. El chaval se tiró el rollo y entendió que era una niña y se bajó la mascara y todo, jajaja ¡Le he visto la cara a Kakashiiiiiiiii! Haber si pal próximo evento podemos quedar, me encantaría. Besos.

**A HagaRenPotter:** Haré una colecta pa regalarte una brújula que es muy malo perderse por esos caminos (mucho mas sabiendo que kakashi anda por ellos, jajaja) Gracias por seguir al pie del cañón, Besos

**A Laureo:** Madre mía! Todos los epis en una tardeeeee! (Aplauso…) Gracias por seguirme, Besos.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Lo sé, ha quedado demasiado serio, pero esta parte de la historia no da para tomarselo a broma.

Muchos besos a todos y todas las que os tomáis unos minutillos para leerme y dejar review. (A los que no lo dejáis… ¡Ya os vale, vaaaa, venga, que si lo hacéis os presto a Itachan para un cameoooo) ( Itachan haciendo las maletas…, Shiga corre detrás de el…NOOOOOOOOOO! Le alcanza, y le promete algo muuuuuucoxino. Le da una patada al equipaje y se encierra con shiga san tras colgar un cartel que dice: **AUTORA FUERA DE SERVICIO TEMPORALMENTE**

**Besitos y mordiskitos **

**Shiga san**

**P.D.: _NOOOOOO por ahí NOOOOOO…Itachiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…._**


End file.
